The newest member of the Bladebreakers
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: Complete! Spanish tournament is over and Lorz's unlce has kidnapped her! Will the team make it on time or will Lorz suffer once again at the hands of her abusive uncle? Bad Summary
1. Good and Bad News

Hey out there to everyone and any one who is reading this fic of mine. I am FORFIRITH on a sugar high; this is my first fic so please be kind to it.

Max – Yeah, please be nice to her because Ray and me are the only ones who seem to like her.

Tyson – Wonder why?? -Maybe because she is evil-

Forfirith – Tyson if I was you I would start being nice to me

Tyson – Why is that?

Forfirith – Because I control what happens to you in the fic!! So be nice and do the disclaimer for me.

Tyson – Fine. She doesn't own us -Thank God- or any thing to do with Beyblade only her OC's.

Forfirith – Well done, now on with the fic...

"blah" talking

-blah- thinking

/blah/ bit beast talking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Newest member of the Bladebreakers 

Chapter 1 – Good and bad news

Just after the tournament with Zeo, Mr Dickinson was coming out of a meeting with the other main members of the BBA with a worried look on his face. I don't even want to think about how Tyson is going to react to this.

As he got in his huge limo he told his driver to take him to Tyson's house so he could tell the Bladebreakers the news. When he arrived the team were practising, as he approached them the match in progress, Ray Vs Max ended in a tie.

"Good match max," said Ray. "Back to ya" said Max.

"Hello boys, hello Hilary" said Mr Dickinson. Everyone turned round and looked at Mr Dickinson with surprised looks on their faces because no one had been expecting him. "Hey Mr D. what brings you here?" asked Tyson.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news for you all."

"I don't like the sound of this," said the Chief. "The good news is that there is going to be a tournament in Spain in about four weeks, and the Bladebreakers have been invited to join."

"Yeah alright! That sounds great!" said the ever-enthusiastic Max.

A smile spread over the faces of all the Bladebreakers, except Kai, "So what's the bad news? Do we have to walk there or some thing?" Every one just stood and stared at Kai with stunned looks on their faces, had he just tried to make a joke?? "No, the bad news is...em... I had a meeting with the other members of the BBA today and its been decided that...well..." "For goodness sake just tell us already!" said Tyson. For that he received a smack to the side of the head from Hilary and a round of sweat drops from everyone else, "If you would shut your gigantic mouth for one second Mr Dickinson might just be able to tell us what's up!!" she shouted at him.

"As I was saying, there is a new rule which states that every team must have at least one female member that can Beyblade."

"That is total SHI..."

"TYSON!! Don't even think about it." Said Ray.

"You have got to be kidding. Jeez having one girl on the team is bad enough but two!! They will gang up on me and try to kill me!" shouted Tyson. "Sounds good. " said Hilary, with an evil grin on her face. "Do we really need another member? I think that were fine the way we are." Whined Max. "Well I disagree," said Ray, "I think having someone else on this team would be good because they can bring new techniques to the team." To which Tyson responded by continuing to shout about how more girls on the team would limit his chance of staying alive for more than a week.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forfirith – so what did you guys think??

Max – It was fun YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! starts dancing very scarily

Kai – Who gave him sugar??

Tyson - whistles and rolls eyes

Kai – That's it Tyson an extra 2 hours of training

Tyson – That's not fair!!! I didn't give him all the sugar Forfirith gave him some to!

Kai - death glares Forfirith

Forfirith – HAHAHAHAHAHA your death glares don't affect me!! Anyways can all you nice people out there please R&R? Otherwise my flying monkeys will attack you!!!!!


	2. The Meeting

Forfirith - Helooooooo everyone I'm back!!!  
  
Kai – yeah!  
  
Forfirith – whoa! Wait a second your happy about that?  
  
Ray – I think he is.  
  
Tyson – Kai, buddy are you ok?  
  
Kai – I'm fine I just decided to be nice for a change, you ok with that?  
  
Everyone – YES!!  
  
Forfirith – Ok then Max please do the disclaimer.  
  
Max – Forfirith doesn't own us otherwise I would have more sugar wouldn't I?  
  
Forfirith – no comment. One more thing, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I haven't been home for nearly a week so no Internet!!! Do the words torture mean anything to any one??  
  
"blah" – talking ~blah~ - thoughts blah - bitbeast talking  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2 – The Meeting  
  
The Bladebreakers sat patiently waiting at the airport for the plane (A/N Duh!) that was carting their newest member to arrive. (A/N just so you all know the team are all now in Spain. They arrived the day before.) Tyson of course was the exception, he was complaining about anything and everything because he was bored. "I'm sooo hungry!!! I need food. I can't believe you guys made me miss half my breakfast to just come and meet this stupid girl who probably can't even handle a blade right. I bet she's a right stuck up snob or a short skirt wearing freak who's one of our most devoted fans."  
  
"Even if she is Tyson you still don't stand a chance with her, cause I'm betting that she's not blind." Said Kai who was so annoyed with Tyson that he just had to say something before he exploded. Everyone else including Mr Dickinson all started laughing at Tyson, which only made him mad.  
  
"Grrrrr. Kai your such an asshole you know that!!!" Tyson shouted, but immediately regretted when he received a really evil death glare from Kai. "Well I hope you're proud of yourself Tyson because you've just earned yourself an extra 10 laps in tomorrows training." A evil smirk appeared on Kai's face as Tyson mumbled under his breath about how grumpy Kai was.  
  
Mr Dickinson was happy to see that while Tyson and Kai had been arguing that their teamates plane had arrived and she was standing looking for them. Mr Dickinson put his hand up and waved, the girl spotted his hand and began to walk towards them. "Look, there she is over there."  
  
All the guys looked round and they were shocked to see the girl that was walking towards them. She was quite tall, the same height as Ray so just a little shorter than Kai, she had electric blue hair that hung loosely down to her waist, she was wearing a white vest top and a pair of black combat trousers that sat on her hips and the thing that most people stared at was her bright almost luminous blue eyes which were outlined with black eyeliner.  
  
"Bladebreakers meet Lorz, your newest team member. This is Max, Tyson, Ray, Kai, Kenny and Hilary." As Mr Dickinson introduced them everyone had put their hand out for Lorz to shake. Hilary gave Tyson a disgusted look because of how he was staring at Lorz. (A/N someone could be jealous!) Lorz smiled at them as they shook their hand, and each time all of the guys just wanted to melt. Mr Dickinson finally managed to get their attention and lead them all back to his limo that was waiting outside for them. Lorz stayed to the back of the group, she wasn't in the mood for socializing.  
  
~ What the hell happened back there? Why the hell did I feel like that? What was I feeling anyways? ~ Could it be that my master Kai has a crush on his newest teammate? ~Shut up Dranzer! I don't like her like that...at least I don't think I do. ~ I think you do master, don't deny it you know I'm right *starts singing 'Love is in the air'* ~ Great out of all the bitbeasts in the world I get the delusional one that thinks he's a singer!   
  
~ ~ ~ In the limo ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Lorz where did you live before you came to join us?" asked Max. "All over the place. I've never really stayed in the one place for a long time." She replied. "How old were you when you began to blade?" asked Ray. "I was about four years old when I received my first blade, and I've been developing my skills since then."  
  
The limo ride was really short since the hotel was nearby. The team were asking her questions for the whole journey, but they received short answers. She didn't want to tell them a lot about herself when she had only just met them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Forfirith – Phew! That was a long chappie wasn't it???  
  
Tyson – I like our new teammate she's very cool.  
  
Forfirith – thought you'd say that well don't get to attached to her I have other plans for you.  
  
Tyson – meep!! What are you going to do to me?  
  
Forfirith – you'll see!! *Insert evil laugh* 


	3. First Impressions

Forfirith – I'm back!! Hope everyone like the last chap if not well then fine I don't care!! *Sticks out tongue and blows a raspberry*  
  
Ray – I think she stole some of Max's sugar again.  
  
Max – I know she all funny again!!! Hee hee  
  
Kai – just get on with the fic already!  
  
Forfirith – oOoOoOoOo somebody's moody aren't they? Well here we go don't own don't sue. On with the fic! ^_^  
  
"blah" – talking ~blah~ - thinking blah - bitbeast  
  
Chapter 3 – First Impressions  
  
~ ~ ~ At the hotel ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean the hotel's been overbooked? *Sigh* well I suppose Lorz will just have to share with someone." Said Mr Dickinson. He collected the keys and went to the lounge where the team were waiting. "Listen up team the rooms are as follows: Max + Tyson room 243 second floor; Kenny + Hilary (A/N NOT a pairing!!!) room 112 first floor; Ray, Kai + Lorz 323 third floor. Is that ok with everyone?" "Yeah." Everyone replied. "I'll be in room 431 fourth floor if you need me ok? Well better hurry upstairs dinner starts in ten minutes."  
  
~ I can't believe it. Someone up there must like me, Lorz is sharing a room with Kai and me! This is too good to be true. ~ ~ I could learn to live with this, there is till about three and a half weeks to the tournament even starts then there is the time during and after the tournament to spend with her. Ok what am I saying I don't really have a chance do I cause I mean Ray will be there to. But who gives a shit ill try anyway never know stranger things have happened. ~ ~ This is gonna be fun. ^_^ I'm sooo glad I'm not sharing a room with Tyson he is so annoying, and kenny with that laptop all that mad typing would drive me insane! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ At dinner in the dining room hall thing ~ ~ ~  
  
Lorz was beginning to be friendlier with the team but still refused to tell them a lot about herself. Kenny felt lucky at the thought that she had even told them where she was born. The night had went well, even Kai had joined in with some of the conversations, the only thing that had been weird was to Lorz, Tyson's eating habits. She had kindly pointed out that he ate like animals that had been starved in a zoo for a week then finally feed something. Tyson had only just stuck his tongue out at Lorz so that he could continue to eat.  
  
Lorz was sitting between Tyson and Ray, and when they all got up to leave Lorz realised that her left hand side was completely covered in Tyson's food that had missed his mouth. "Tyson I don't know how you managed it but you did, you actually missed your huge mouth and in doing so completely covered me in your half chewed food!" Tyson grinned sheepishly. Kai had been staring at Lorz all night and noticed that she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she wiped the food off of her clothes ~ she's cute when she does that. ~  
  
Just then Kai noticed a guy who was about 19 (meant to mention everyone in the team is 16) with long green hair make his way across the room towards Lorz, he growled quietly to himself and turned his hands into fists. Ray saw Kai staring at someone. He looked round and saw the guy and thought the same as Kai, his amber eyes turned into slits and his hands also balled up into fists.  
  
"Hey baby how about you and me go away somewhere and playa game together? I know a few good games." The guy said. While he was saying this he put his arm around lorz's waist and pulled her close to him. "I know some good games to. Replied Lorz who had a really evil glint in her eyes, "one of them is called doctors and nurses, you interested?" she asked the glint in her eyes getting more visible, Kai and Ray were getting ready to kill the guy by now. "Yeah, you know I am." He said while looking at her with lust in his eyes.  
  
"Good." Just then Lorz grabbed the guys arm that was on her waist, twisted it which made the guy scream out in pain, "DON'T EVER BLOODY TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I WONT LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT! YOU GOT IT?" she received a scream as her answer she let go of his arm and gave him a powerful punch on the nose breaking it on contact, his blood staining her hand, she then kicked him full force in the stomach which sent him flying into the table next to them. Thankfully no one was sitting there. "There you go, reception can call you an ambulance, you can play doctors and nurses there. As soon as she was finished she stormed out of the dining room leaving the entire dining room in silence and a very shocked team behind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hilary – oooo Lorz has attitude problem  
  
Forfirith – what you see as a problem I see as a good thing  
  
Tyson – you would say that cause your both violent natured  
  
Forfirith – * hits Tyson with a big stick*  
  
Tyson – ooowwww where did you get that thing?  
  
Forfirith – out of a catalogue ^_^ any ways if your reading this can you please R+R for me? Ill give you a flying monkey as a pet, or a giraffe of whatever colour?? 


	4. Conversations and Nightmares

Forfirith – Hey there!! I have had people reviewing! I'm so surprised!! So I would like to thank the following people:  
  
Kai/Ray Catgirl320 NiMe-AzN-aNgEl bs3ssi0n Raku Ozzarian princess  
  
Thank u all sooo much for reviewing my fic it means a lot. And I've read your stories and they rock!!!!!!  
  
Hilary – ok we get the point! When are you going to put me in this blooming fic??  
  
Forfirith – just wait, you'll be in it really soon, I have plans for you as well as Tyson.  
  
Kai – I'm still waiting for you to torture Tyson if you don't I will!!  
  
Tyson – meep @_@  
  
Forfirith – no worries just give me time, I don't own Beyblade so please don't sue unless you want a note pad and pen. Any ways, on with the fic!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4 - Conversations and Nightmares  
  
Lorz walked out of the hotel, into the gardens. She saw a little pond and decided to sit there. She sat and stared into the water, lost in her own thoughts. After a few minutes she heard a noise behind her, she turned round and saw Ray walking towards her. She turned back around and pulled her knees closer to her chest.  
  
"Lorz are you ok?" Ray asked quietly, his voice full of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "You sure? You looked and sounded pretty upset before you left." While he was saying this he sat on the edge of the pond in front of her. "Yeah, I'm sure. Look Ray, I'm really sorry about what happened in there. You guys must have been so embarrassed after I did that." Ray was shocked. ~ She is really upset and just defended herself from a guy that harassed her, and she's apologizing for embarrassing us? Man this girl is weird. ~  
  
"No need to apologize, trust me sitting with Tyson while he is eating is more embarrassing than you hitting a guy because he made you feel unsafe." He smiled at her to show her that he was being truthful. Lorz smiled back at him, relived that he wasn't angry with her for what she had done. "Thank you Ray. I'm glad you're not angry at me." "Of course I'm not, I just want to ask you one thing, what made you freak out like that? Did he say something to you that we didn't hear?"  
  
Lorz looked at him for a moment then turned away and said, "He reminded me of some one I hate from my past, they look kind of similar. Plus he was a player and I can't stand guys or girls like that, it's so sad. I know he was only after one thing so I was letting him know, in my own special little way, that I wasn't interested."  
  
~ I hope he believes that, well he should because it is true but I don't really want to get into a lot of detail about my past right now. I'm still jet-lagged and I need some sleep. ~ Ray looked as though he was analysing what Lorz had said, and then he looked up at her and smiled. "Well I guess that clears that up. Want to back to our room now?" listen to yourself Ray that might sound like you have hidden intentions the way you said that. ~ SHIT! ~ "Cause I ermm... bet you must need some sleep because you've had an interesting day." "Sure lets go."  
  
~ ~ ~ Next morning – Kai, Ray, Lorz's room ~ ~ ~  
  
The bedroom they shared had three beds in a row. When Ray and Lorz had went to bed the previous night Kai had already claimed one of the end beds, Lorz got the middle and Ray got the other side. Kai was the first to wake up as usual, he looked over and saw Lorz in the bed next to him and blushed slightly when he noticed what she was wearing. A pair of red shorts and a black thin strapped top, which was showing off her flat stomach. He picked up her covers, which had been thrown onto the ground during the night and covered her with them.  
  
Kai went to the balcony door and opened the curtains that covered it to let some light into the room. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom to get changed. When he was nearly stripped he heard Lorz scream. He ran into the bedroom wearing his boxers and nothing else (he had been wearing a t-shirt in bed) only to find Lorz still sleeping. He looked at her again before exiting the room to go and finish getting changed.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorz cautiously opened one eye, she saw that Kai was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. ~ I can't believe I screamed out loud. I only usually scream in my dream then wake up. I'm glad he thought I was still sleeping or there might have been a few things to explain. ~ She began to remember the nightmare that had woken her up, but soon stopped. The memories were still too hard to bear. She decided to get up and have a shower; she walked out the bedroom quietly so that she wouldn't wake Ray up, just as she reached the bathroom Kai walked out and into her sending her to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorz are you ok?" he put his hand out to help her up and she began to laugh. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it, I'm ditzy and a klutz I'm used to falling on my ass." Kai stood there Lorz's hand still in his, with her still laughing away, he stared at her and smiled, then he started to laugh as well. ~ Why am I laughing? It's her laugh it's just so sweet I can't help it. ~ "Any way I'm going for a shower just now ok? I wont be long so that we can start practise soon ok?" "Yeah sure no problem. I'll wake Ray up and we will wait on you ok?" "Thanks Kai." She finally let go of his hand and walked into the bathroom. Kai stood and stared at the door for a minute or two then went to wake Ray up for breakfast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Forfirith – another chappie complete!!  
  
Tyson – why wasn't I in it? That's not fair!  
  
Forfirith – like I said before you will be so don't worry ok??  
  
Kai – then again knowing Forfirith maybe you should worry.  
  
Forfirith – *sticks out tongue* black giraffes attack!!  
  
Kai – meep!! *Runs away*  
  
Ray – hahahahahahaha!!! Any way please R+R for Forfirith, she really like reviews doesn't she?  
  
Max – she sure does buh bye!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Confusion and Arguments

Forfirith – Hey there everyone I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but every time I go to type a new chapter my baka parents ask me to do something or go somewhere, so I'm really sorry!!! To make up for it I will put up a new chapter today and tomorrow ok?? Please forgive me!  
  
Ray – we forgive you! ^_^  
  
Forfirith – thanks Ray. I want to say thank you to every one that reviewed my fic so far:  
  
StaringStrawberry – thanks for review, and I didn't mind putting my Elvish name up cause I didn't know what to make my name! What is your Elvish name please tell me.  
  
nise-anjel – sorry I took so long to update but you'll be getting one today and tomorrow.  
  
bs3ssi0n – yeah! You read my story! Thanks so much for reading it and plese update Dearest and Changes soon ok?  
  
A dragon's crystal – thanks for reviewing and please keep updating Breathe for me!  
  
Kai/Ray – thank you for your review and please keep updating what men want it rockz!  
  
Hidden*Portrait – thankz for the review please update Helpless really soon!  
  
haha - thank you my one and only Anonymous reviewer!  
  
NiMe-AzN-aNgEl – Thank you for your review and I read your story and I really liked it!  
  
Battosai-King16 – thanks for reviewing and for the complement!! ^_^  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess – I'm glad you like Lorz she's a lot like me to!! Please update Heat soon cause it rockz!  
  
Catgirl320 – thanks for review and I love both your stories! They are so good please update How to deal soon ok?  
  
If I missed any one out I'm soooooooo sorry now on with the fic!! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 5 – Confusion and Arguments  
  
While Lorz was in the shower, Kai woke Ray up and they went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. A few minutes later someone was knocking at the door, "I'll get it." Said Ray. Kenny and Max were standing at the door with worried looks on their faces. "What's up you guys?" asked Ray. "Its Hilary and Tyson. Said Max. "They're downstairs having a really bad argument because Tyson wouldn't get up." "And now all the people in the rooms next to them have all begun to complain about the noise they are making." Said Kenny. "You've got to come down and help." Ray looked at Kai who stood up and walked out the door without a word. The other guys simply followed him down the corridor and down the stairs.  
  
When they were near the door they heard," Tyson you are a stupid, lazy bugger. My god you'd think that you've never been up this early before and its not even early! You've slept in again what is your problem?" "You are!! You just wont leave me alone. All you've done since you've joined up with the team is hit me and you diss me all the time! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!" Hilary was getting ready to retaliate but when she heard the last 4 words she stopped and her eyes began to fill up with tears. Tyson looked shocked ~ man what is wrong with me I didn't actually mean that the way it sounded. ~ "Hilary I..." but he never finished his sentence because Hilary ran out of the room in tears, pushing Max out of the way making him fall over.  
  
"Grrrr. Girls! They're too bloody sensitive!" shouted an annoyed Tyson. "Don't blame this on her, its your fault." Said Kai coldly. "She's only upset because you say things like that to her and she takes them to heart because she likes you." Tyson looked at Kai and smirked, "Yeah I'm real sure she likes me. Even if she did I don't know how you could tell. Its not like you've ever loved anyone to be able to tell what its like, so don't stand there and preach on to me about things you now nothing about!" he then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Kai turned to Ray and said, "You go and find Hilary. She could probably use someone to talk to." Ray nodded and left to find Hilary. "You two (Max and Kenny) just go to breakfast or something." He went out the room and was about to go for a walk then he remembered that he said that he would wait on Lorz. He grumbled all the way back up to his room.  
  
Lorz was just coming out of the bathroom wearing her nightclothes again when Kai came into the room slamming the door on the way. She saw Kai was pissed off at something and decided to try to find out what was up with him. "Hey Kai is something wrong?" "Hn." ~ what put him in such a mood he was fine 20 minutes ago. ~ "Kai, please answer me what happened?" "Nothings wrong just hurry up and get ready, I don't have all day." He replied with an icy tone and a very pissed off stare. Lorz stared at him for a minute than mumbled something under her breath before walking towards the bedroom to get changed. "What did you just say?" Kai asked or rather demanded angrily. "Nothing." Was the simple answer he received in an icy tone of her own. Kai instantly stood up and grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "I said what did you say? Answer me now!" "I said it was nothing so let go of me Kai, right now." She said her voice soft and dangerous. "Not until you get a backbone and tell me what you said." By this point Lorz blue eyes had now turned so dark that they looked black because of her anger. "If you really want to know I said you were a moody prick. There you happy? Now let go of my wrist before I do something I'll regret." "Oh, is that so?" he replied.  
  
He put his leg behind hers and made her lose her balance and fall backwards, then just as he was about to sit on her she put her legs up and flipped him over head onto his back and rolled herself backwards. She then sat herself comfortably on his stomach with her legs on either side of his waist, and pinned his hands next to his head and smiled triumphantly. "Yeah that is so." "I'm impressed. Most people just freeze up when I do that and just lie there and don't fight back." "What can I say? I like to be different, and are you trying to say that you've had people in this position before?" Lorz asked with an amused tone to her voice. "A few, and I'm gonna up that number right now." He suddenly rolled over so that he was now on top of Lorz with his legs on either side of her, and he pinned her arms up above her head. He was now lying on top of her but their bodies were slightly separated. "Now its my turn to be impressed. Lorz said "Thought you would be." Kai said with a smile. It was then that the two teens noticed how close their bodies were.  
  
~ Wow. He is so good looking. I can see every detail on his face. I wished he smiled more cause he looks even hotter when he does. ~ ~ I can't believe how close we are. I've never been this close to any one before. She is so beautiful, I can feel he body move while she is breathing underneath me. ~ Kai couldn't take it any more. He leaned down and closed the gap between his lips and hers. He felt Lorz tense up slightly at first but after the initial shock she relaxed into the kiss. Soon they had to break for air, but Kai kept his face close to Lorz's. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Kai thought ~ what the Hell am I doing? I was brought up to ignore all feelings except hate and anger. Didn't all those training and punishment sessions at the Abbey teach me that? Why am I letting her make me feel like this? I'm so confused! ~ "I can't do this."  
  
He got off of her and walked out of the room. "Kai..." she said as he left her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to figure out what had just happened. She got up and went to get changed. ~ I don't get it. One second were ready to kill each other then the next were kissing. And I don't get what he meant by he couldn't do this, what couldn't he do? I mean we weren't going to do anything, I'm not that stupid. I can understand why some girls get all emotional over guys. I bet if someone else had just went through that they would have cried, but I won't. I don't think I could even if I wanted to I haven't cried since... NO!! I wont think about it. I'll just act like nothing happened so that the guys don't get suspicious. ~ She then left the room with her Beyblade in her combat pocket. Her long blue hair still lying loosely down her back as she headed down to breakfast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Forfirith – Wow that was quite a long chapter for me. That's a lot of words, hope it isn't to boring I can't write things like that I just thought I would give a try to see what it looked like.  
  
Tyson – Can I say what I thought about it?  
  
Forfirith – Depends. Do you want a concussion?  
  
Tyson – No not really.  
  
Forfirith – Then don't say anything.  
  
Purple giraffe called Tetsuo – please R+R for Forfirith because she loves reviews. ^_^ buh bye everyone. 


	6. Hilary's Confession

Forfirith – Hey there I'm back again. No complaints please. I hope you're happy with this chap because I nearly never posted it because I've been really busy all day and I've been having a really interesting day. Fight with a slut in school, although I was happy after that until I got detention for it, then nearly grounded. Any ways here are the thank yous:  
  
nise-anjel – I'm glad your enjoying reading my fic so far because I'm enjoying writing it!  
  
A dragon's crystal – Yeah Kai is a little naughty isn't he? Well I'm not complaining!  
  
Kai/Ray – thanks for your review I'm updating this right now!  
  
bs3ssi0n – Thanks I'm glad you like this, when I first posted it no one review for a bit then people did and I felt so loved! I found out my Elvish name on a Lord of The Rings website ages ago. I've also had my pirate name figured out but I can't remember it!  
  
Well that's all I've got to say right now so I guess some one should do the disclaimer. Kenny!!  
  
Kenny – Forfirith doesn't own Beyblade or us just the characters you don't know from the show and the plot.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6 – Hilary's confession  
  
(Just so you know this is happening at the same time as the Kai and Lorz thing)  
  
Hilary was sitting crying on a bench in the hotels garden as Ray approached her, "Hilary are you ok?" ~ Yeah like that wasn't a stupid question Ray. ~ "No I'm not ok. I can't believe Tyson said all those things to me, again! I'm so sick of it, it hurts so much." Ray looked down at her then sat beside her and put his arm round her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. She turned round and started crying into Ray chest.  
  
"He doesn't mean what he says Hil. Trust me he likes you way too much for that, and I know you like him to." "I do NOT like Tyson Granger! What gave you that idea?" "Well for starters I've seen how you look at him when you think no ones watching, but I've seen you. Also when he was looking at Lorz when we first saw her I saw the look in your eyes, you really hated her because of the way he was looking at her." "You really are observant aren't you?" Ray smiled as she sighed heavily. "I think you might be right (rhyme ^_^) I think I do like Tyson, I mean really like him. But I can't tell him."  
  
"Why not?" asked a confused Ray. "Well because he would laugh at me for being so stupid. He'd tease me for the rest of my life." She replied. "No he wouldn't." said Ray who now sounded serious. "Like you said earlier I'm observant and I can tell you that Tyson really likes you to. Besides your emotions and feelings are not stupid, never think that." Hilary looked at Ray with a stunned look. "You really think that he does like me?" "Yeah I know he does I can tell. I also think that you should tell him how you feel, do it in private though. But I still think that you should tell him."  
  
Hilary smiled brightly at Ray, "You know what? I think your right. I'm going to tell him today, in fact right now!" she got up and headed straight to the dining hall where she knew Tyson would be. She spotted the team (minus Kai) sitting near the back of the room. Tyson was stuffing his face, Kenny was typing on Dizzi and Lorz and Max were having a conversation. She walked straight up to Tyson with Ray following closely behind. She tapped Tyson on the shoulder and said, "Tyson, I think we need to talk. In private." Tyson looked at his teammates then back at Hilary and said, "Ok fine lets go." He got up and the two of them walked out of the dining hall in silence.  
  
"What was all that about Ray?" asked Kenny. "Hopefully the start of a good thing." Was the reply. "Did you tell Hilary to tell Tyson that she likes him?" Ray nodded. "YEAH!!!!! Its about time, took her long enough!" everyone looks at Max worriedly. "Don't worry I only had some Sugar Puffs this morning." Everyone groans and sweat drops. (They would anime fall but they are sitting down) "Well I hope everything goes as according to plan for Hilary." Said Kenny. "Yeah me to." Said Ray. ~ Or I'm in deep shit! @_@ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Forfirith – Yeah I'm done! Well Hilary loves Tyson but does Tyson loves her? Or is Ray wrong?  
  
Hilary – he had better be right or else he's dead!! *Glares at Ray*  
  
Ray - @_@ the words 'eep' and 'help' jump to mind right now! Tyson you had better like her!!  
  
Tyson – Doop de doop de doop. I cant say anything or Forfirith will hurt me a lot!  
  
Forfirith – I know and I haven't even started being evil yet!! So watch out!!! Well please R+R out there if you are reading this. The flying monkeys command you to!  
  
Flying Monkey – Do it or else mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha!!!  
  
Everyone else - *sweat drops * 


	7. One Sided Love?

Forfirith – Konichiwa!! And now it is time to find out if Tyson likes Hilary or not. Oh this is fun!! ^_^  
  
Hilary – Maybe from where you're standing!  
  
Forfirith – Actually I'm sitting, by the way sorry if this sucks, I totally had no idea of what to do!  
  
Max – We forgive you! ^_^  
  
Forfirith – Anyways here are my thank yous.  
  
Kai/Ray – I cant say if Tyson will hurt her or not but if you keep on reading you'll find out! Thankz for reviewing!  
  
bs3ssi0n – it's not fair I haven't seen G-Rev yet!! *Cries* I don't like Hilary either but this way I can make Hilary and Tyson disappear away somewhere whenever I want! ^_^ That is if they get together!!  
  
A dragon's crystal – Ray does seem like a therapist type of person cause he's nearly always calm unlike me!  
  
nise-anjel – I noticed that Tyson get any one a lot so I might torture him and give him Hilary!  
  
surfergurl16 – here you go here's your update hope you like!!  
  
Forfirith – well that's all my thank yous done!! A BIG thanks you to any one and every one who has reviewed this fic and my other one shot The Untouchable Kai. They mean soooooo much to me I love opening my email inbox and seeing that I have reviews it makes me really really happy which is a weird thing for me!  
  
Max – Yeah now that's done we can continue with the torture!! ^_^...I mean fic.  
  
Kenny - Forfirith doesn't own Beyblade or us.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7 – One Sided Love?  
  
Hilary and Tyson made their way out of the dining hall to the lounge near the hotels entrance because of the comfy chairs. They sat down on two chairs that were facing each other, they sat looking away from each other because neither of them wanted to speak first. Then after about a minute Tyson spoke up.  
  
"Hilary, I'm really sorry about what I said to you this morning. I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry that you woke my up so early and nearly drowned me." He looked at Hilary and she stared straight back into his eyes and thought ~ he looks so sweet and sincere I know that he's a royal pain in the ass but I love him and I can tell by looking at him that he truly means that he is sorry. ~  
  
"Tyson I accept your apology and I'm sorry I nearly drowned you." She said "Its ok don't worry about it, next time just shout ok?" he smiled at her which caused her to blush. She put her head down so that he couldn't see and said, "Tyson, there is another reason why I asked to talk to you in private." "Yeah, what is it?" "Well I just wanted to tell you that I... *takes deep breath* I think I love you."  
  
Tyson was stunned, he looked at Hilary with a shocked expression on his face, and while she was sitting looking nervous and I was obvious she was desperate for an answer. ~ Oh my God! She likes me? Me of all people? I do not believe this! The old sour puss was right after all. ~ While Tyson was thinking this he was still looking at Hilary with a look of utter shock on his face. ~Why isn't he saying anything? Ray was wrong, he hates me I just know it! He's gonna start laughing at me any second I know he is. Well I'm not sitting around waiting for the embarrassment. ~  
  
She stood up her eyes full of tears, took one last look at Tyson then ran away towards the stairs. Tyson snapped back into reality just in time to see Hilary leaving. "Hilary wait!" he quickly got up and ran after her. She had just reached the door that lead to the stairs when Tyson grabbed her wrist and turned her round to face him. "Go on then Tyson laugh! I don't care. I knew this would happen. I never should have listened to Ray. I'm so stup..." she was cut off by Tyson pressing his lips against hers.  
  
"Hilary I wasn't going to laugh at you because I love you to." "Then why didn't you say anything?" "Because you surprised me. I've liked you for so long and I never thought that you'd feel the same way about me, I was so happy and shocked when you said you liked me that I just froze up." "Oh Tyson I'm so glad you feel the same way." They both kissed again then they both heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They separated and turned round and saw one of the receptionists standing looking at them. "You two should be moving along now, there is new tourists arriving here in five minutes and I'm sure they will all have cameras." They grinned and blushed slightly then headed back to the dining hall hand in hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai was sitting on the hotels roof looking out at the view. He could see houses, a beach and the sea. He was sitting lost in his own thought trying to figure out what had happened that morning. ~ I don't understand why I'm letting her get past my barriers, I've had them up all my life to stop people from getting close to me but I'm letting her by them. I probably shouldn't have walked away from her like that this morning. She must have been upset; I hope I didn't make her cry. She may be tough but girls get too over emotional over things like this. I really like her and I don't want her to think that I was toying with her or using her or anything.  
  
Ill have to set things straight. She doesn't understand about my past and how I have my mask to stop me getting close to other people, and that is completely screwed me up. Voltaire this is all your fault! It's because of you I have this mask, which is stopping me from getting close to people. I hate you I wish you were dead. Even when were in different countries you still manage to screw up my life. Well no more. Ill tell her I was confused and that I didn't really know what I was doing. *Sigh* Well better go and get everyone ready for training. ~  
  
He got up and headed for the stairwell to get the rest of the team ready for training.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Forfirith – All done! Sorry if the whole Tyson + Hilary things sucked I cant write stuff like that @_@ so please don't kill me I wanna live!!!  
  
Hilary - Tough cause I'm gonna kill you! Why did I have to tell Tyson that I liked him first?  
  
Forfirith – Because you just did plus I was in the mood to torture you (when am I not?) hahahahahahaha!! I know that Kai's thoughts are weird but I'll just say I meant it to be that way ok??  
  
Kai – I sound like a baka  
  
Tyson – Accurate description then isn't it?  
  
Kai – Remember those 10 laps I promised you? Add another 0 to the end!  
  
Tyson - *mumbles* at least he can hit me with Forfirith's big stick cause I've hidden it!  
  
Forfirith – Give it back!!! *Tyson runs away and Forfirith follows*  
  
Ray - *sweat drop* Anyhoo please R+R for Forfirith because she will give you a pet and a plushie of any character from Beyblade!! ^_^ 


	8. First Battle

Forfirith – Konichiwa everyone!! I'm so sorry about not being here for a while but my computer died for like three weeks!!!!!!! I wasn't happy I was depressed!!!! And to make matters worse my exams are here! But I'm back and I'm ready for action.  
  
Chief – OK were you a solider in another life or something?  
  
Forfirith – Yeah right! Like I'm responsible enough to be a soldier.  
  
Kai – Her a soldier, with a gun!! You must be joking she has too many enemies for that  
  
Forfirith – True enough id hurt far too many people! Anywayz on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 8 – First Battle  
  
Kai entered the dining hall and saw the team and headed towards them. "Right let's move we've already wasted enough time this morning, were heading to the park to train." "But Kai..." moaned Tyson. "Now Tyson, move it!" Tyson grumbled as he crammed some last minute food into his mouth. Just as everyone got up to leave Mr Dickinson came up to the "Hello there Bladebreakers." "Hey Mr D." "I'm just here to tell you all that if you're going off to train today don't be out to late because there is going to be a press conference tonight to introduce Lorz to the team at 8o'clock."  
  
Lorz was shocked by this piece of news but everyone else didn't look surprised. Jeez why does there have to be a press conference just to introduce me to the team? Couldn't it just wait until the tournament and everyone would get a really big surprise when they see a girl on the team? "No prob Mr D." said Max. "Wait outside of the hotel at 7:30pm sharp, my limo will pick you up then alright?" "Yeah." "Ok then see you all there, good day." Then he left to have breakfast with some of his BBA colleagues.  
  
As they headed to the park they got a few stares from some of the locals that recognized them. People began talking excitedly about them. "I hate not understanding what people are saying about you." Said Max as 2 girls pointed at him and began to giggle hysterically. "Don't worry about it Max they think your cute." Said Lorz. "And how would you know?" said Hilary in an icy tone (Forfirith – hey with Hilary around you wouldn't need air conditioning!) "Probably because I can speak Spanish brainiac." Replied Lorz.  
  
The team began to snigger at this and Hilary gave them all death glares that even Kai would have proud of. When they arrived at the park they were all in awe at how beautiful it was. There were flowers everywhere and unfortunately for Tyson there was a path that could be substituted as a track, which meant he would have to do the laps that Kai promised him. I hope he's forgotten about the extra laps. Thought Tyson hopefully. "Right to start off with laps round the path, I think 40 will be enough. So Tyson you have 50 to do." Tyson falls anime style "I suggest you get started." Tyson grumbled as he started running. "Hey Ray, why has Tyson got to do 50 laps?" asked Lorz. "Because he pissed Kai off." "Oh right ill keep that in mind." mental note: don't piss Kai off.   
  
Everyone except from Hilary and the Chief began their laps, meanwhile Dizzi and the Chief worked on upgrades for the blades (Forfirith – Rhyme again I'm good at this Kai - Grrrrr). After Kai had lapped Tyson for the ninth time he started to shout at him to hurry up. Kai finished first then after another 2 laps Lorz finished.  
  
"Well that's one-way to wake yourself up." She said. "Be prepared, that was only the warm up." He replied with a sly grin on his face. Lorz raised an eyebrow just as Ray finished his laps. They stood and waited with a little conversation between Lorz and Ray. Max finished soon after Ray and e-v-e-n- t-u-a-l-l-y Tyson finished his laps.  
  
"I think it's about time for a battle." Said Kai, "Lorz since you've just joined the team and we still haven't seen you battle yet..." "And Dizzi can't find any stats or info on you." Interrupted Kenny. "I think you should battle first." "Yeah sure no prob. who's my first victim then?" Lorz asked confidently. "Me, me, me! Battle me I know I can beat you!" shouted Tyson. "Challenge accepted, but a word of warning: lose the cocky attitude."  
  
Tyson and Lorz took their positions opposite each other; there wasn't a dish so they just battled on the path. Max was going ref and he started the countdown. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" they launched their blade and the next thing every one knew Lorz's blade was the only one spinning. "Wha...what happened?" asked a stunned Tyson. "You lost." Lorz stated simply as she picked up her blade. "Best two outta three?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. "Yeah there is no way an amateur could beat me that easy I'm the world champion!! It must have been a fluke I must have launched Dragoon wrong." "If you say so." They took their positions and launched their blades again but the exact same thing happened again.  
  
"Well that took a whole of one minute, now what?" she asked. "Can I see your blade? I want Dizzi to analyse it." Said Kenny. "Sure go for it." Lorz said as she handed Kenny her blade. Every one else began to battle one another as Kenny began to analyse lorzs blade. "You didn't tell us you had a bitbeast!" shouted a surprised Kenny. "That cause you didn't ask. He's called Drivinor, tiger form." "You also have very high offense and defense, your power ratings are through the roof! No wonder you beat Tyson so easily." "HEY!" "Well she did."  
  
Everyone was really impressed when Kenny showed them Lorz's stats, even Kai was! "On with training guys, cause Tyson you really seem to need it."  
  
Forfirith – Yipeee!! Lorz is so kool can I make up characters or what?  
  
Hilary – I think or what is a better question.  
  
Forfirith – Your just saying that because you are jealous of her. I should know I wrote the fic. Sorry if this is bad but I don't know what to write and I've been really depressed because I've missed my computer and my exams have started and their all really hard!!!  
  
Tyson – Maybe if you studied they wouldn't be hard!  
  
Forfirith – Oh Damare! Please R R because I'm going to hurt Tyson now! pulls out big stick found it!!   
  
Tyson - please help!!  
  
Everyone – Nope! I'm scared of her to! 


	9. Intoducing Lorz

Forfirith – Hey there everyone!! Thank you to any one and everyone who has reviewed this fic I love you all!!   
  
bs3ssi0n – Yeah I thought about making him do more but I don't think he would have survived! Damn it I should have made him do more!! Oh well there's always more chappies in which I can torture him! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kai/Ray – Sorry about not updating in ages but my comp keeps dying on me and I've had exams but I'm updating again! Thankies for your review!  
  
nise-anjel – I know I made it so that Lorz was really good at blading plus Tyson is arrogant so I decided to make him lose! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Kai – Right you thanked the whole three people that actually read the last chap now just hurry up and start because that quicker you start, the quicker this will be over!  
  
Forfirith – **hits Kai with big stick** Baka! Just a warning this chap is gonna be kinda boring but I have to do it because I need to the world to know that Lorz is a member of the team, ok? I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. Enjoy!!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 9 – Introducing Lorz  
  
The team headed back to the hotel at 6:45pm after training and all of them were exhausted. "Kai you are a complete slave driver you know that?" said Lorz. "Yeah, sure do." Kai smirked. "I NEED FOOD!" shouted Tyson. "I can't believe that there wasn't a café or something near us!" "There was, but if we had told you that then you wouldn't have practised as much." Said Ray while trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped open. "You mean I could actually have had something to eat today!" shouted a now very angry Tyson. "What do you mean? How could you possibly be hungry you had a 12 course breakfast this morning!?." asked Max. "Dude, I'm a growing boy." Everyone sweat dropped at his answer then sped up to avoid Tyson.  
  
- - - - At the hotel - - - -  
  
"Ok dining hall here I come!" said Tyson as he ran towards the smell of food. "Guess we should eat something too. I'm not sure how long the press conference will last and we still have enough time." Said Kenny. Everyone agreed and went into the dining hall to get something to eat, but sat at the opposite side of where Tyson was.  
  
- - - - When everyone is finished - - - -  
  
"I'm gonna get changed because my clothes are kinda messed up." Said Max as he looked at the cut in his top that he got from a battle with Tyson. "I think we all should we all kinda look a mess." Said Lorz. "Speak for yourself." said Hilary as she walked towards the stairs and headed to her room. Lorz just looked at her then shrugged it off. They headed up to their rooms and got changed. Tyson changed into long denim shorts and a red top.  
  
Max had normal denim dungarees on tied at the waist with a white BBA top on. Ray had a black Chinese style top on with red detail, his red sash/belt and his normal black trousers. Kai had a pair of dark denim jeans on and his tight muscle top on with the arm things (from V-Force) on. Lorz wore light hipster jeans with a black leather belt with metal studs round it, a black top that looked like a corset and a normal top combined (like the one Avril wears in her Don't tell me video).  
  
They meet in the lounge at 7:20pm then headed outside to wait for the limo to pick them up. "You nervous?" asked Ray. "A little but not much I've spoke to reporters before, not that big a deal." Lorz replied. She smiled at Ray to show her confidence and he smiled back at her. A few minutes later the limo arrived to take them to the conference.  
  
- - - - At the conference - - - -  
  
The Bladebreakers got out of their limo and were blinded by all the cameras flashing. They were lead up a mini red carpet by three members of security. Tyson was loving the attention; he had a grin that gave the impression that if it got any bigger it would stretch itself off of his face. He was waving frantically at every camera to make sure they got a photograph of him.  
  
Ray and Max were enjoying the attention as well but they didn't show it as much, they just waved occasionally with small smiles on their faces. Kai on the other hand just looked bored with the whole situation, he just walked right by everybody his eyes glaring at anyone that leaned over the security barrier trying to get to him. Lorz was walking behind Kai, a little stunned by how many people were there just to see one team, but just kept walking with a faint smile on her face. Kenny and Hilary were at the very back both a little jealous at the lack of attention they were receiving.  
  
When they got into the building they were lead into a room that had rows of chairs then at the back there was a table with 6 chairs with microphones in front of each one. Mr Dickinson was already there waiting for them. "Ah, I see you made it in plenty of time. Right Kenny, Hilary you two get front row seats, those two there with the reserved sign on them. And the rest of you up to the table and sit on the seat with your name on it." The order was Tyson, Max, Mr D., Kai, Ray then Lorz. Everyone apart from Kai of course, was excited and were talking amongst themselves, but Kai was sitting back on his chair with his eyes closed. He was planning on doing this throughout the entire conference.  
  
All the photographers and journalists came in and sat in the rows of chairs. Mr Dickinson stood up and said, "Hello and welcome to you all. As you all know we are here to introduce the newest member of the Bladebreakers, Lorz, to the world." Everyone clapped after Mr Dickinson's little speech, apart from Hilary. "The team will now take questions from anybody in the audience."  
  
"Lorz, what does it feel like to become a member of the most famous beyblading team in the world?" asked a man from the front row. "Its great, everyone has made me feel so welcome. I feel like I've been a part of the team for months." Another man stood up from the middle of the hall and said, "Do you think you are good enough to be a part of such a highly ranked team?" "Yeah I do, but we wont know until the tournament starts will we? I'll just do my best and hope that I don't let my new team down." All the journalists were furiously scribbling down everything Lorz had said.  
  
"I have a question." Said a woman at the back. "Carry on." Said Mr Dickinson. "Thank you now Lorz. I work for Teen girlz magazine (I made it up I don't read girl magazines) and I wanted to ask what is it like to be the only girl on a team with five cute guys?" Lorz gave her a blank stare before she continued. "Oh yes I'm sure our readers would love to know if there is any romance blooming between you and any of the other members in your team?"  
  
Kai's eyes (Forfirith – rhyme!) snapped open at the sound of the last question and looked at Lorz, but then again so did everybody else in the room. "Well I've had no problem being the only girl in the team because I get treated the same as every one else does, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And to answer your second question I'm sure your gonna have some really disappointed readers because there is nothing going on between me and any other members of the Bladebreakers."  
  
Kai released a breath that he didn't even realise that he was holding and took his position with his arms folded with his eyes closed again. The woman looked at Lorz angrily because now she didn't have a story to print in her magazine. "Does any one else have any questions?" asked Mr Dickinson. A lot more people asked questions like "Why and when did you start beyblading?" "What was it like being the Scottish champion for 3years running?" "Is the Bladebreakers going to win this tournament?" "Does any member of the team mind having a girl on the team?"  
  
After all the questions were finished it was about 9:30pm. All the journalists and photographers had been ushered out of the building and the Bladebreakers were the only ones in the room. "Well that went ok, so Lorz welcome to the team!" said Max happily. "Thanks Max." she smiled at him then everyone heard a rumbling that sounded like an earthquake. "Eh heh heh, dudes I seriously need to get some food." Said Tyson with a sheepish grin on his face. "That was your stomach?" asked a surprised Lorz. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." Said Ray as they headed out to the limo.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forfirith – Please don't kill me for that because I know it totally sucked but I had to put it in so that everyone knows (I mean in my fic) that Lorz is a member of the team.  
  
Tyson – Why don't you feed me?  
  
Forfirith – I do but you eat enough to feed a small army!  
  
Tyson – No I don't!  
  
Forfirith – Yes you do and don't argue because you will not win because I am a girl and we always win arguments!  
  
Ray – Please RR for Forfirith! She will give you a flying monkey if you do! Or sugar! Or a flying monkey with sugar! You can choose! 


	10. Apologies

Forfirith – Konichiwa!! I'm very happy right now because I just saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!! I am soooooooo happy!!! But also I'm kinda worried what this chappie is gonna turn out like because I really have no idea what's gonna happen!  
  
Tyson – Can we just not do anything today then?  
  
Forfirith – I'll think of something, that's what I've done for the past 9 chapters and I'm just hoping it works again! Thankies to all my reviewers I love you all! I can't believe how many reviews I've had, nearly 50 **faints  
**  
Callie – thank you so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you liked the last chap even though it sucked.  
  
nise-anjel – Thankies for reviewing, I decided that it would be a lot safer for Lorz if she denied everything, or Kai would have been very angry! And he's scary enough at the best of times!  
  
Kai/Ray – thank you for reviewing, I glad you like my fic!  
  
bs3ssi0n – Yes you can have all the sugar you want!! I was typing out that chapter when Avril's song came on and I thought I like her top, I'll just add that to my fic! Thankz for reviewing.  
  
Well that's all my thank yous said, come on you guys get reviewing I wanna get past the 50 mark! And could you guys possibly check out my other new fic, please????? Its called MultiTalented, please I only have 3 reviews!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 10 – Apologies  
  
When the team got back to the hotel Tyson headed straight to the dining hall dragging Hilary along behind him, while Max and Kenny headed to the games room. Ray, Kai and Lorz headed outside to sit; they went to the gardens and sat underneath a big tree that was covered in white blossoms.  
  
- I think I will join in with the conversations tonight because its only Ray and Lorz here and I don't mind talking to either of them. – Thought Kai. After a few minutes of silence Lorz said. "So what kinda things do you guys like doing, apart from beyblading? Because I mean I've been part of the team for a few days now and I still know next to nothing about any of yous."

"Well what sort of things do you want to know?" asked Ray. "Anything! Favourite colour, where you were born, what kind of music you like, hobbies, anything." She replied. "That's more like everything." Said Ray with a laugh. Lorz stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Haha you're hilarious and believe me that isn't everything, I could ask some more questions but you guys might get embarrassed."  
  
Ray saw the mad glint in her eyes and put his hands up in mock defeat. "Ok, ok you win just don't ask anything else ok?" she nodded in response. "Ok I was born in China, my favourite colour is red. My favourite bands are, Linkin' Park and Good Charlotte, I love cooking and watching Kai torturing Tyson in the mornings." Everyone laughed at the last comment then Lorz said, "Right Kai your turn."  
  
"I was born in Russia, my favourite colour is blue. I like Lost Prophets and Iron Maiden. I like doing weights and hurting Tyson, a lot." Again everyone laughed at the last comment. "All right your turn Lorz." "Ok, well favourite colour is black, come near me with pink clothes and prepare to die, I like the same bands as you two do and I like Evanescence as well. I love listening to music and writing and that's basically all there is too know about me, except that I was born in Scotland."  
  
The three of them sat talked for about another hour before Kenny came out and said, "You guys should probably get to bed, because I don't want to listen to you all complaining in training tomorrow because you're all tired." He started to walk off then Ray ran to catch up with him to talk about the upgrade he was doing for Drigger. Leaving Kai and Lorz alone. – Now would be a good time to apologize to her because I don't know when I'll be alone with her again. –  
  
"Lorz?" "Yeah Kai, what's up?" she asked. He took a deep breath as they continued to walk then said, "I want to apologize for what happened this morning between us." Lorz stopped walking with the shock. Kai took a few more steps before stopping and turning round to face Lorz. – I don't believe it, he actually apologized. This should be in a record book or something, where's a camera when you need one? – "Its ok."  
  
"No its not ok." He replied sternly. "I just walked away from you this morning and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. You have to understand that I was really confused and I wasn't really sure what I was doing, I was confused and I still am. I had a really bad child hood and my grandfather made me become emotionless, and I created an invisible barrier between my head and my emotions. Its only been lately that I've been allowing the barriers to fall and let people see the real me, and this morning was one of those occasions. I just hope that you can forgive me and that you don't think I was just toying with you or anything."  
  
He looked at Lorz who was standing in silence trying to digest everything that Kai had just told her. After about a minute she looked into his crimson eyes and smiled. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "Of course I forgive you Kai, I'm just glad that I now understand why you left me, thank you." She let go of him and smiled at him before saying, "Come on we had better hurry up and back to our room before Ray sends out a search party."  
  
She started to walk towards the hotel and Kai hurried up to walk beside her. – I can't believe it, she forgave me, and it was so easy. I don't know how she understood what I said straight away but I guess I shouldn't question a good thing. – Kai thought happily as they headed to their room. And for the first time in a long time Kai went to sleep with the faintest trace of a smile on his face.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kai – Lorz forgave me!  
  
Forfirith – Of course she did, contrary to popular belief I'm not that mean.  
  
Kai – Thank you! **Hugs Forfirith**  
  
Forfirith – Ok this is definitely a change but I'm not complaining!!   
  
Ray – Please R & R for Forfirith, go on you know you want to! Look the button is asking you to!


	11. Memories

Forfirith – Hey I actually have an idea for this chap! I wont say if its good or bad, you people out there can decide. All I'm gonna say is the start of the is chapter explains why Lorz didn't want to tell the Bladebreakers a lot about herself at the beginning of the fic, and why no one knows anything about her past.  
  
Hilary – Its because she is stupid, I bet she was dropped on her head when she was a kid!  
  
Forfirith – Close but not quite.  
  
Hilary – Huh?  
  
Forfirith – You'll see, I don't own Beyblade and I don't say that I do so there!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 10 – Memories  
  
- - - - Dream / Flashback - - - -  
  
A really tall and well-built man is standing in a semi-dark room, he is looking down at what looks like a pile of rags with long blue hair, and he has a demented grin on his face. It's Lorz, when she was a kid. "Stand up you pathetic excuse for a human being! Stand up!" he shouts. When Lorz doesn't move he kicks her full force in the stomach causing her to cry out in pain. "Shut up, stand up and take your punishment you weak little shit! No one steals food from me without paying the consequences."  
  
She tries desperately to stand up but is too weak from the amount of blood she has lost because of her punishment. The man starts to pace around the small room his gaze never leaving Lorz's face. "I don't know why I even let you stay in this place, I should never agreed to look after you when your parents died. My home is too good a place for you. I should have known that a pathetic _girl_ would never have been any use to me, because all you are is weak, just like your parents, they were weak to." Lorz managed to push herself up onto all fours and said, "My parents were not weak, and neither am I!"  
  
She stood up and screamed as she ran at the man attempting to hit him to try to let out some of her rage, but she was sluggish and the man managed to side-step her a grab her by the back of the neck and threw her into the wall. He then began to laugh and said, "You are pathetic, you don't deserve life but I will keep you alive because watching you suffer is fun for me, even if you are my niece." He laughed again as Lorz's world turned black.  
  
- - - - End dream / Flashback - - - -  
  
Lorz woke up covered in a cold sweat and her breathing was shallow. – Oh man the dreams are happening more frequently and they are becoming more realistic, I don't know how much more of this I can take. – She sat up and looked at the clock on Kai's bedside table and sighed. – 4:35am there is no way I'll be able to get back to sleep after that, suppose I better get up. – She reluctantly got up and went for a shower thinking about her dream she just had and remembered all the other times she had been through the torture that her uncle liked to hand out. When she was ready she quietly sneaked back into her room and grabbed Drivinor off of her bedside table then headed out to train.  
  
- - - - Later that morning - - - -  
  
- That's a first, I've actually slept in. I'd better get up now or I'll never hear the end of it from Tyson. – Kai looked around the room and noticed that Lorz was nowhere to be seen. He got out of bed and headed to the balcony door, "Ray wake up" Ray just grumbled and turned over. "Ray get up you sound like Tyson." He said as he opened the curtains, Ray hissed in annoyance. "Sorry I forgot you don't like too much light in the morning." Kai said with a smirk. "Sure you did." Said Ray who sounded really annoyed, "whose turn is it to wake Tyson up?" he asked. "Yours I think." "Thought you'd say that." Ray replied as he headed into the bathroom to get changed. - I wonder where Lorz is? Guess she wont be that far away. –  
  
After Ray had eventually managed to wake Tyson up (which took a very long time!) the team went down to the dining hall for breakfast, and to see if Lorz was there but she wasn't. One of the waiters that came up to them said, "Nice day isn't it? We seem to be at the start of a heat wave; even us local Spanish people are finding it too hot. Bet you're all glad that you can relax on the beach or by the pool. Oh Mr granger you're next three plates will be here shortly." Everyone had automatically looked outside when the waiter had mentioned the words "beach" and "pool".  
  
Everyone had already changed clothes to adapt to the heat; Tyson had a pair of navy shorts on and a yellow top. Max was wearing his shorts (from V- Force) and his blue top with the stars on it with none on underneath it. Kenny was the same as normal except he had no tie on. Hilary was wearing blue shorts and a white-cropped top. (Best two for last!) Ray, because he didn't have many clothes apart from his Chinese outfit had borrowed a black tight fitting muscle shirt from Kai which showed off his slim figure his kept his black trousers on with his red sash/belt. Kai wasn't any different than usual he didn't seem to notice the heat he still had his combats on and his tight fitting muscle shirt. (DROOL!)  
  
"Kai, do we have to train to day? Cause I mean even the Spanish people are finding it hot and you know that we wont be able to concentrate in this heat and you Tyson will do nothing except complain about it all day!" said Max bravely, while using his puppy dog eyes trying to persuade him. "No." was the simple reply.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
And this continued for ages until Kai finally gave in and said, "Ok fine, but please just shut up! You're driving me insane!" every one cheered at the thought of getting a day off. "We need to find Lorz and tell her." He said. "Where is she?" asked Kenny. "If he knew that then he wouldn't need to _find_ her would he Chief?" said the always sarcastic Dizzi. Kenny closed her lid and said, "That will teach her a lesson." "She does have a point we have no idea where she is, she was gone when we got up this morning." Said Ray. Hilary was sitting quietly through this conversation thinking – Who cares where she is? I sure as Hell don't, I wish she hadn't joined the Bladebreakers, she isn't normal! She doesn't like normal girl things like guys, gossip and make-up. She likes a guy's sport instead, AND she wears guy's clothes as well. Has she never heard of a skirt? Grrrr... I hate her. –  
  
After Tyson had eaten enough (which took a very long time.) the team split up to try and find Lorz. Ray eventually found Lorz in the park they had been in the day before. "Hey Lorz!" He shouted as he waved at her. "Hey Ray!" (Me – Hee hee rhyme! Kai – Stop it! Me – Nope!) She waved back at him then called her blade back. He walked up and stood beside her and said, "How long have you been out here?" "Oh not very long." She lied as she looked at her watch and noticed that it was 9:45am.  
  
"Well you can stop training now because Kai has given us a day off!" he said with a big smile. "Yeah right! You must be kidding!" she replied. "Nope honest we have the day off to do something fun, you can thank Max for that." "Great lets go!" she said. The two of them headed back to the hotel talking and laughing and neither of them noticing the eyes that were watching them in the distance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forfirith – I'm just gonna end it hear because I'm really hungry!  
  
Kai – I'm gonna kill that bastard that hurt Lorz, where is he?! Grrrr  
  
Ray – Yeah and who was spying on us?  
  
Forfirith – Stop asking coz I'm not answering! Time to thank my reviewers!  
  
bs3ssi0n – Of course she forgave him! And I agree Harry Potter 3 rockz! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
nise-anjel – Yeah I've decided to make Kai not as closed up as he usually is! Yeah another Harry Potter fan woohoo! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Callie – Thank you for reviewing like you always do! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
pishcules – Thank you for reviewing and yeah Lorz is a LOT like me! I'm glad you can relate to her! Cause I feel it makes the characters more realistic that way! Thankz for reviewing this AND MultiTalened as well!  
  
Forfirith – Well I've got nothing else to say so Flying monkey number 666 you know what to say.  
  
666 – R&R or else! Yeah that's right no please! **Gets hit on the head by Forfirith** grrrrrrrrr ok Please R&R or else!  
  
Forfirith – **sigh** oh well guess it will have to do! 


	12. The Exciting Day Out

Forfirith – Konichiwa! How is anyone that is reading this? Hope your all feeling good! = ) This is going to be a very LONG chapter! So unlike me!! = )  
  
Kai – Why are you so happy all of a sudden?  
  
Tyson – Her physiatrist says that she suffers from mood swings.  
  
Forfirith - **Death Glare** better than a lack of brain calls like you!  
  
Tyson – See what I mean?  
  
Forfirith – review time!  
  
bs3ssi0n – I haven't completely decided on a final pairing yet! I think I know what I'm going to do but I'm still thinking but it! Thanks for reviewing. =)  
  
Shy-sweet-azn – Glad you like my story =) Thankies for reviewing!  
  
pishcules – Hee hee I see that you don't like Lorz's uncle much? Heh don't blame you? What did you mean by is anyone watching them? Did you mean the show? Thankies for reviewing both my fics! No one else seems to be reading Multitalented =( but at least you do I swear I'll keep updating for you! =)  
  
cyberblade - Ummmmm sorry but I suck at romance!! I will try but I'm making no promises! Thankz for reviewing! =)  
  
nise-anjel – Glad you likey. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
Midnyt Star – Thankies for wishing me luck =) Harry Potter 5 rocks! I've read it twice! Thank you for reviewing!

Well thats that done thank you to all of you I love you all!!!! Just incase you don't know the stuff in bold is actions ok? Okay now enjoy!

Ray – Please don't sue Forfirith cause she doesn't own Beyblade or anything related to it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 12 – The exciting day out  
  
Lorz and Ray arrived back at the hotel and saw the rest of the team waiting in the lounge. "Hey Lorz where did you disappear to this morning?" asked Max. "I couldn't sleep so I went to the park." "Well Kai has agreed to let us have the day off, so we can do something fun! So...what should we do?" asked Max. "We could to the shops." Suggested Hilary. "Ugh." Every one looked round to Lorz, "What I HATE shopping, its so boring!" she said while moving her arms around to emphasise her point. "Wow, you are the first girl I have ever met that doesn't like to shop." Said Ray.  
  
Lorz smiled while Hilary threw her a really dirty look. Then the suggestions began. "We could go for a walk." "Go to the beach." "Spanish restaurants!" "Tyson do you ever stop thinking about food?" "Nope." "I think that the beach is a good idea." Said the Chief. "Yeah, me to." Said Ray. "Sure." Said Max, Tyson and Lorz. "Fine I could work on my tan." Said Hilary grumpily. "Kai?" asked Lorz. "Hn...Whatever." "I'll take that as a yes, so its decided were going to the beach." "Lets meet back here in ten minutes with our stuff ok?" said Kenny. Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms.  
  
They all meet back in the lounge then began the long walk to the beach under the blazing sun. "Damn it its so hot! I feel like I'm melting! Can't we take a break?" whined Tyson. "Shut up! We haven't even reached the end of the road yet!" snapped Kai.  
  
When they finally reached the beach (nearly rhyme!) all of them were glistening with sweat. "WOOHOO water yeah!" shouted Max who began to run towards the sea throwing his top and shoes away on the way. (Kai – Say rhyme and I will kill you Forfirith. Ray – Rhyme! = ). Kai - Grrrrr) everyone laughed at him as he ran off the wooden platform and cannon balled into the water, nearly squishing some kids on the way. They found a quiet bit near the path and laid their towels out.  
  
(Now for the fun part! **winks**) everyone already had their swimming stuff on underneath their clothes, so all they had to do was take some off. Kenny took off his shirt and had a pair of green trunks on. Max was already changed into just his luminous orange trunks. Tyson had a pair of bright red Hawaiian trunks on. Hilary had a shocking pink bikini on with a wrap round her waist. Lorz had a black bikini on with a pair of black shorts on as well. Ray took off his borrowed top from Kai, showing off his slim figure even more, and was left with a pair of black trunks with lightning bolts on the sides. Kai had a pair of navy trunks on that had flames on the bottom with no top on showing off his muscular chest.  
  
Everybody had quickly looked at one another, because of the lack of proper clothes and they liked what they saw. "Hilary, you look great." Said Tyson (obviously), which made Hilary blush. "Thanks so do you." "Cool, you wanna go get some ice cream?" "Sure, see you guys later." Hilary and Tyson walked off hand in hand in search of ice cream and some time alone.  
  
"I hope no one recognises us because I can't be bothered with screaming fan girls." Said Ray as a group of girls walked by him and drooled. "Don't worry, one death glare from Kai and they'll all start running." Said Lorz. "A guy's got to do what a guys got to do." He said with a smile, causing every one to start laughing. Max ran back up to them and said, "Hey the waters great, you guys coming in?" every one agreed apart from Kai.  
  
"Oh come on Kai, have some fun with us!" pleaded Lorz. "Maybe later." " **Sigh** fine but I will get you in the water one way or the other eventually." He gave her a look that said, "Yeah sure you will" before Max said, "Last one in the water is a sissy girl like Lorz!" Lorz faked a scowl at Max, which his mistook for a real one. "You'll pay for that!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Max screamed as he ran for the water jumping over sunbathers and anything else that got in his way with Lorz hot on his heels.  
  
Kai sat and watched his team playing in the water trying to drown one another. (He had his eye on one teammate in particular) After an hour or so they all came back up to get a drink. "Kai when we go back down you have to come with us. You don't actually have a choice because no matter what you say I will get you in the ocean before the end of the day." Lorz said confidently. "You think so?" Kai asked as an evil glint started to appear in his eyes. "No I know so." Lorz replied while grinning. "Well your wrong because I'm going to get you in the water first!"  
  
He quickly stood up and picked Lorz up in a wedding hold and ran towards the water with Lorz screaming all the way. Every one else was in hysterics. "I'm glad Kai seems to be having fun." Said Ray. "I've never seen him this happy before." Said Kenny. "I think it is because of Lorz, because she is really upbeat like me!" said Max who was officially high. "We're really lucky to have her on our team." Said Ray as Lorz and Kai came back up to them and sat down. "Have fun?" asked Max. "Yeah even though Kai literally tried to kill me!" said Lorz. "Well you deserved it." He replied.  
  
But before Lorz to continue to argue they heard, "Look over there! No there! It's the Bladebreakers!" "So it is! Look Kai has no top on!" "Look its Ray he's sooooo cute!" "Look it's the Chief he is so cool, he's so brainy" "Max is there too w00h00!" "Who's that girl with them?" "Isn't she their new member?" "Who cares she's hot!" then about 15 girls ran for the guys as they stood up to try and defend themselves, the girls were pulling at them trying to touch them, get photographs, autographs and hand over articles of clothing. Also 5 guys ran for Lorz and began to ask for dates and her phone number while trying to get as CLOSE as they possibly could. (In other words any closer and she would have been carrying them.)  
  
Then without warning the guys picked Lorz up and started to walk away holding her like she had just done a stage dive. "Some one help me!" the team saw what was happening and tried to get away from the girls to save Lorz. Ray managed to escape from the fan girls and ran after the guys that had Lorz, by the time he had caught up with them they were off the beach and on the path leading into the town centre. "Hey! Put her down now!" he shouted. All the guys holding Lorz turned round to face him. "What if we don't want to? We want to have some fun with her." Said the guy who was obviously the leader. Lorz and Ray both have some very nasty ideas about what the guy could have meant, and most of them were right.  
  
"Well tough luck because she's coming with me." Said Ray angrily. The leader turned round and signalled to the other guys to give Lorz to him. They put her down and threw him into the leaders arms he pulled her close into his body and turned her so that she faced Ray then smiled. "She's not going anywhere." He leant down and kissed Lorz on the cheek. "You fucking bastard!" Lorz threw her head back and head butted the leader in the face breaking his nose, he let go of her and she ran to Ray. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Don't worry, you're safe now." He whispered.  
  
The other four guys weren't happy that Lorz had just hit their leader and one of them said, "You and your little boyfriend there are so gonna pay for that!" Lorz and Ray smiled confidently and took up a fighting stance. "Don't think so, you'd better leave or you'll be in deep trouble." Said Lorz angrily. The leader of the gang looked at them and said, "You little bitch! Before we were only going to have some fun with you but now were going to kick your ass before we do any thing else!" "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but none of you will be laying a finger on her." As he stood in front of Lorz to protect her.  
  
"Heh, you wont even be a challenge. Boys you know what to do." Said the leader. Then the other four guys ran forward towards Ray. He managed to dodge the first two but the third one grabbed him and pinned him to the ground as the fourth began punching him. The two that missed Ray attacked Lorz instead, the two of them began throwing punches and kicks at her, and she managed to block them all. Then they attacked her at the same time and as she blocked a kick to her stomach the other punched her in the face bursting her lip. Ray managed to kick the guy that was punching him in the stomach winding him and looked up in time to see one guy punching Lorz in the face.  
  
Lorz grabbed the guy that punched her and flipped him over on to his back then attacked the other one. Ray managed to flip over so that the guy who had pinned him to the ground was now underneath him and he forced his head onto the ground knocking him out. Ray managed to hurt one of the other guys so much that he stumbled away to his leaders side as Lorz continued to fight the other two. She was perfectly executing back flips and complicated manoeuvres to the other two then one of them gave up and ran away behind the leader as well as Lorz finished off the other one with a powerful roundhouse kick to his stomach. The leader grabbed the guy that was till on the ground and gave him to the other three to support him.  
  
"H-How did you do that?" the leader stuttered. "With a little thing called skill." Said Ray who was holding his slightly bruised stomach. "Now I'd advise you guys to leave, NOW!" they all managed to half run half limp away from Ray and Lorz who were standing with giant smiles on their faces. Lorz breathed a sigh of relief as Ray ran to her side. "Thanks Ray, you basically saved my life." "No prob **smiles** what are friends for?" "Yeah. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" she asked worriedly. "Nah, I'm fine, just a bruise or two on my stomach nothing major. What about you your lip is bleeding." "Don't worry it'll be ok. It'll heal by itself." She said as she wiped the blood off her face. "We'd better head back and see if the guys are ok."  
  
They headed back and noticed that there was now and even bigger group of girls there than when they had left. "Oh my God no way!" said Ray. "Don't worry Ray I have a plan." Said Lorz who had a glint in her eye. She smiled at Ray then walked towards the enormous group of girls, took a deep breath then, "RIGHT that is it! Move it right now or I will personally torture and kill each and every one of you! And don't think I'm kidding or I swear it will be the last thing you do with all your limbs still attached to your body!" all the girls had instantly let go of the guys and had turned round to see who was shouting at them. Lorz signalled for the guys to come and stand behind her with Ray as one of the girls asked, "Who the Hell are you?" disgust clear in her voice.  
  
"Does it matter? All you need to know is that if you aren't out of my sight in five seconds I'm going to put you through a fate worse than death! One" all the girls instantly disappeared screaming. "Wow Lorz you are officially the scariest person I know! You're even scarier than Kai!" said Kenny. Lorz turned round and smiled. "Thanks Kenny, I try my hardest." "Well it works!" said Max. "Are you two ok? What happened we lost sight of the two of you." Asked Kai when he noticed the bruises on Ray's stomach and Lorz's bleeding lip. "Lets just say some fans take things to the extremes and are in some desperate need of some mental help, and possibly some medical help now." Said Lorz with a big smile.  
  
"A small fight broke out, nothing Lorz and me couldn't handle. Were both ok but those guys aren't." Said Ray. "Yeah well they deserved it." Said Lorz, "I can't believe that pervert kissed me!" she began to wipe her cheek, "gross, disgusting, vile, dirty, ugh." Every one began to laugh at Lorz because she looked like she was trying to wipe her skin off. "Hey you guys? We have a problem." Everyone turned round to see Hilary with Tyson right behind her, wincing at every step. "What's wrong?" asked Max. "Tyson's got sunburn, the baka." She pointed at Tyson who looked like he could glow in the dark. Everyone tried to suppress a laugh because of the look Hilary was giving them but they couldn't hold it in and they all began to laugh. Kai laughed the hardest because Tyson was in pain.  
  
"Dudes this isn't funny! It hurts!" complained Tyson. "Well I suppose we should get tomato features into the shade." Said Max who had another giggling fit. "Max this isn't funny! My poor Tyson is in pain!" shouted a very pissed Hilary. "Well he should have worn sun cream I warned him before we left." Said Kenny. "Lets just go back to the hotel ok?" said Ray. Who was trying to distract Hilary from pouncing on Kenny and hurting the poor kid into oblivion.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forfirith – WOW! That is the longest thing I've ever written! i wont have to update for weeks because of the length of this! **hides from flying fruit** Its a joke! Just don't expect this to happen a lot, the next chap might be long but not as long as this. I didn't know where to stop!!  
  
Tyson – Why did I have to get sunburn?  
  
Forfirith – Because you just did ok?? Please review because I love them! And could somebody PLEASE read and review multitalented? Please please PLEASE?  
  
Hilary – Please do it she's begging and it's a scarier sight than what she normally looks like!  
  
Forfirith - **punches Hilary** Yeah that was fun! That's cheered me up a little = ) 


	13. You can't own a person!

Forfirith – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray – As you may have guessed Forfirith is a little pissed off at the moment.  
  
Tyson – A little? I thought she was gonna kill that poor guy that came to her door this morning! And here is Forfirith herself to tell you all why she is so mad.  
  
Forfirith – I just found out that G-Rev is finally going to be shown here at the end of week! But I'm not going to be here!!! I'm going on friggen holiday! Grrrrrrrrrrrr I'm really pissed at the moment! So here's the next chap, which is going to be the last for a couple of weeks ok? Any ways review response time:  
  
Dark Nadeshiko – Well since you picked that pairing I think that you might just like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Midnyt Star – Here you go here's chapter 13! Hope you like1 thanks for reviewing!  
  
nise-anjel – Glad you found chap 12 funny! I like torturing Tyson he's a baka! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
bs3ssi0n – Don't talk about G-Rev!!! **Sobs** I'm really not happy about me going away any more! Any wayz Thankies for reviewing!  
  
HMgirlKristi – Glad you like!! Thankies your for review!!  
  
Ray – Forfirith doesn't own any related to Beyblade apart from the plot of this fic ok? And Forfirith also wants all her readers to know that if any of you want to draw pictures of Lorz or a scene from this fic, or if you have any cool pics of Beyblade characters she would gladly accept them! She loves to admire people's artwork so if you want you can get her email from her profile!  
  
- Thoughts - /bit-beast/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 13 – You can't own a person!  
  
- - - - At the hotels pool - - - -  
  
Hilary and Tyson were sitting in the shade at a table while everyone else was on sunloungers around the pool. – Hee hee! Wait, I did not just say hee hee did I? –  
  
/No you thought it. /  
  
- Ha ha very funny Drigger. I think that chocolate bar I got off of Max had extra sugar in it because I feel...hyper. -  
  
/Master Ray, I've never seen you hyper before./   
  
- I know and I'm going to do something right now, something spontaneous. I have an idea! -  
  
**/Reads Ray's mind** Uh oh Ray NO!! I don't want to be an orphaned bit-beast! /  
  
Ray ignored Drigger's protests and ran around the back of the hotel and grabbed a small bucket and quickly filled it with freezing cold water. He then made his way back to the team (Can you guess what's gonna happen?) he walked past a couple members of the team with the bucket behind his back. He stopped in front of the last sunlounger and...  
  
SPLASH!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ray looked down at the now soaking wet Lorz and laughed and so did everyone else, except Lorz. "Ray I have one word for you: RUN!" ray took her advice and ran with Lorz right behind him, everyone in the surrounding area found this extremely amusing. As Ray got to a corner of the pool he slipped and nearly lost his balance and Lorz ran right into him and tried to push him into the pool but he grabbed her and pulled her in on top of him. They came back to the surface very close to one another because Ray still hadn't let go of Lorz.  
  
They both blushed when they realised just how close they were and how much of their exposed skin was touching. Ray quickly let her go and they swam to the side. Before they got out Ray said, "Sorry about that Lorz, I couldn't help myself." "You're so evil you know that?" she asked. "Yeah, can you ever forgive me?" puppy dog eyes Lorz tried her hardest to look angrily at him but it didn't work and she started laughing. "Yeah how could I not with that face looking so sad?" she said. Ray got out of the pool then helped Lorz out and put his arm over her shoulders as they walked back towards the rest of the team  
  
In the shadows (Hey The Rasmus!) the person from before was spying again. "Grrrr get your hands off of her right now! You have no right to touch her! But I'll soon sort that, I strike tonight!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forfirith – Well that's it.  
  
Readers – What do you mean that's it? **Start throwing random things at Forfirith  
**  
Forfirith – Ok fine. Hey no chewing gum! Ok I'll keep going.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night the Bladebreakers were all sitting in Kai, Ray and Lorz's room (coz it's the biggest) watching TV and having a laugh. Mainly they were teasing Tyson because of his sunburn, which was also making Hilary furious at the same time. At around 9:30pm there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Said Max. As he opened the door he was nearly blinded because of the brightly coloured clothes the person on the other side was wearing. He looked at the person then said, "What are you doing here?" sounding confused. "I'm here to see Ray."  
  
The person pushed past Max and stepped into the living room area then stopped and her eyes slitted so thin the pupil was barely visible (guessed who it is? Easy isn't it?) at what she saw. Lorz was sitting on one of the couches with her back against the arm of the chair with her legs over Ray's and Ray's hands were resting on top of her legs. "Ray how could you do this to me?" screamed Mariah. "What are you talking about?" asked a confused Ray as he and Lorz stood up. "You've been two timing me with that piece of trash!" **Points at Lorz** everyone turned round to look at Ray and Lorz who just looked confused.  
  
"Mariah I have no idea what you are talking about." Said Ray. "Yes you do! You're my boyfriend and I saw you with her today at the pool and you were..." "Whoa! Ok rewind, I am NOT repeat NOT your boyfriend, and what I do with other people is none of your concern." Ray replied angrily. "What do you mean you're not my boyfriend? Of course you are because remember all the time we spent together back in the Village and..." "Mariah stop! You are taking this way too far! You know I don't love you the way that you love me, I've told you this before and you said that you understood and respected my decision." Shouted Ray who was starting to get really angry,  
  
Mariah looked at Ray with a stunned look, "So I mean nothing to you?" she whispered. "You know that's not true! I love you like a sister nothing more, I've explained this to you before and you said that you understood and respected my decision!" said a very angry Ray. Mariah's hands clenched into fists and she bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears. Ray saw how upset she was and walked over to her to try to comfort her, but as he got to her she stepped away. "No Ray." She looked at him with a hurt and angry expression. "If you wont be mine then you wont belong to any one!" "Of course he won't! He's a person not an object no one can own him." Said Lorz angrily. "This is all your fault!" shouted Mariah.  
  
She then ran across the living room and lunged at Lorz knocking then over the couch then pinned Lorz to the floor. She then grabbed Lorz's hair and began hitting Lorz's head off of the floor and the couch, while screaming and laughing like a maniac. "Mariah no get off her." Shouted Ray as he ran towards the girls. Luckily Kai was closer and he grabbed Mariah around the waist and pulled her off Lorz with a little help from Max. Hilary and Tyson were sitting on the opposite couch staring completely transfixed on the scene before them while Kenny was hiding behind his chair so that Mariah wouldn't see him. Just as Kai and Max had pulled Mariah off of Lorz, Ray ran to her side to help her up. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." "But you wont be for long!" shouted Mariah who now looked like she was possessed.  
  
She managed to squirm her way into a position to punch Kai in the stomach making him let go of her, then push Max into the coffee table tripping him making him lose his balance and his grip on her. She ran forward and pushed Ray out of the way (rhyme!) then punched Lorz then trip her up then she began to bite her with her long fangs. Lorz managed to turn herself around so that she was on her back and kicked Mariah in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. As she got up Ray stood in front of her, "Mariah stop this now!" "Never! If you wont be mine then I will destroy anyone that tries to take that place!"  
  
She grabbed Ray and managed to flip him over because she had also been taught martial arts back in their village. Lorz saw red and ran forward and punched her in the face. "How dare you hurt my friends! And you claim to be Ray's friend? I'm glad you're not a friend of mine because you seem to be nicer as an enemy!" shouted Lorz who had blood trickling down her face. Mariah screamed in rage and forgot all of her martial arts training and began throwing wild punches and kicks at Lorz. But Lorz was also good at martial arts and she managed to block most of the attacks, but Mariah got a lucky punch in and managed to re open the cut on Lorz's lip.  
  
Lorz attacked Mariah back tossing her to the other side of the room and Kai, Ray and Max managed to grab her and hold her back. "Let go of me! I'm gonna kill the stupid little whore! Let me go now!" she screamed. "No. I will not allow you to hurt my friends again!" said Ray. "Kenny use the phone in the kitchen and phone the reception and ask for emergency security up here." Kenny nodded and ran to the kitchen, happy at the fact that he was now even further away from Mariah than before. A few minutes later four big security guys came up to the room and dragged Mariah away while she was screaming, "I will get you back for this, you will pay!"  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief after Mariah was gone. "Guys, Lorz especially, I'm so sorry about this." Said an embarrassed Ray. "Don't be, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong." Said Lorz. "Are the rest of you ok?" asked Ray. "Yeah I'm ok." Said a cheery Max. "Fine." Said a grumpy Kai. – There's Kai playing the tough guy again. Doesn't want to admit that a girl hurt him, he'd have to admit it if I had hurt him. – Thought Lorz. "Lorz go to the bathroom you're getting blood everywhere." Said Kai. "Ok."  
  
Lorz headed to the bathroom and Kai followed her and began looking for some antiseptic wash while Lorz sat on the edge of the bath. "Tell you something, that Mariah has a good right hook." Said Lorz as she laughed a little and Kai accidentally laughed a little too which surprised Lorz but she didn't say anything. Kai turned round with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic and crouched down in front of Lorz and was about to begin to clean her cut when he said, "This might hurt a little ok? If it does just punch me or something ok?" he had a smile on his face and Lorz just smiled back. "Sure you wanna give me the opportunity?" He smiled again but didn't answer. He gently and quickly cleaned the cut on her head so that he wouldn't hurt her too much, but she didn't flinch and wince once.  
  
"Someone's brave, I'm surprised your not screaming cause of this stuff by now." Kai said as he began to clean a scratch on her arm. – Probably cause I've had worse injuries than this to deal with thanks to my _uncle_. – She thought. "Right anymore?" Kai asked. "Yeah she bit my shoulder and I don't know if she pierced the skin or not." Lorz replied. "Ok turn around and let me see." She stood up and turned round and Kai saw two holes where Mariah's teeth had cut the material, then he noticed a problem. "Lorz I can't get to the bite mark to clean it." He said while a blush started to creep on to his cheeks. "Why not?" she asked completely ignoring the obvious. "Because your top is in the way." By now both of them had glowing red faces. "Oh right, well I...umm...still have my bikini on underneath it shall I just take my top off?" Kai was in shock, "Emmmm yeah.... you'd better because I ummm kinda clean it up you know?" he mumbled.  
  
She pulled her top over her head and pulled her hair over her other shoulder and put her top over the edge of the bath. Kai's hands were trembling as he soaked another cotton ball, he saw two small holes in Lorz's shoulder where Mariah had bit her, they may have been small but they were definitely deep. "This on looks sore." Said Kai who was trying to break the silence. "Yeah funnily enough it feels it as well." Lorz said with a laugh. He put the cotton ball against Lorz skin and put his fingertips on her back and he felt her shiver at his touch, but he kept his fingers on her back. "There all done." He said. "Thanks I don't think that I would have been able to reach that one myself."  
  
She turned round and saw that Kai was only about two inches away from her. "I cant believe she attacked you, I swear the next time I see her I'll kill her." Said Kai who sounded slightly angry. "Don't worry about it," Lorz began to laugh, "Its like open season on me isn't it? First the thing at the beach then this." Kai began to laugh as well. – He is so beautiful when he laughs, I think its because he doesn't look so serious. I wish he would laugh more often, it makes him look seriously hot! – Thought Lorz. "I'm glad you're all right, because you're prettier when you're happy." Said Kai who instantly turned red when he realised what he had said. "Thanks Kai," Lorz had a big smile on her face, "By the way just so you know, you're cute when you're all embarrassed like that." Kai turned even redder and smiled back at Lorz.  
  
He decided to take advantage of their closeness and wrapped hid arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, she didn't reject she wrapped her arms around his neck and put one hand on the back on his head and began playing with his hair. Then...  
  
"Will you two hurry up! I think I'm gonna wet myself!" Lorz and Kai both broke the kiss at the same time and Kai growled at the door, "Stupid Tyson, stupid timing." Lorz smiled when she saw how angry Kai was that they had been interrupted and shouted. "Just a minute Tyson!" Kai quickly put the antiseptic wash and cotton balls away as Lorz put her top back on, Kai had just put his and on the door handle when Lorz grabbed his arm and turned him around and give him a quick kiss before she opened the door and walked out first. As soon as Kai had left the bathroom Tyson rushed in and slammed the door. "Did no one think to remind him that there is a toilet in his room?" asked Lorz. Kenny nodded, "Yeah but it was funnier this way."  
  
"You ok Lorz?" asked Ray. "I'm so sorry I never thought she would do anything like that." "I'm fine don't worry about it and you don't need to apologize. I'm just gonna go to bed though, I'm really tired." Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their own rooms and beds to prepare for the day of training that lay before them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forfirith – Well that's cursed chapter 13 done.  
  
Hilary – I hate the number 13.  
  
Lorz – I'd be surprised if you could count that high.  
  
Hilary – Hey who invited you?  
  
Forfirith – I did so there!** Blows raspberry**  
  
Hilary – Oh like that was mature.  
  
Forfirith – Of course it wasn't I did it! Any way sorry to any Mariah/Ray fans reading this but I can't stand the bitch!  
  
Mariah – That's not nice!  
  
Forfirith – Well either am I! **Throws Mariah in a snake pit that appears out of nowhere. **Buh bai please R&R so I can read them when I come back from Spain! 


	14. The Streets and we meet again

Forfirith – Hey there! I'm back and I hope you're all ready for the next exciting chapter of The Newest Member of the Bladebreakers!  
  
Tyson – Yeah like anything you write is gonna be exciting.  
  
Forfirith – Well you never know stranger things have happened! Oh guess what? I've seen my first two episodes of G-Rev!!! W00h00!! But where the Hell is Ray?? Tag team tournaments suck! Anyways Reviewer response time!  
  
_Catgirl320_ – Yeah Mariah deserves to die! mwahahaha!! Ahem...anyways glad you like and I'm probably gonna put some Mariah torture in this fic again sometime, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_Callie_ – Glad you liked the last chap and yes I have made my final decision its gonna be a Kai/Lorz story!! Hope you're happy about that!! And no you're not getting on my nerves honestly!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_HMgirlKristi_ – Hilary deserved it!! I don't like her! Why are all the girls in Beyblade freaks? I don't get it! They should people based on some of us in it shouldn't they? Well anyways glad you like my work and thank you for reviewing!  
  
_kaoru-sweetheart_ – Glad you like!! Here's another chap for you! Thanks for the review!  
  
_nise-anjel_ – Sorry about that wait but I hope it's worth it! Thanks you for reviewing!  
  
_Obs3ssi0n_ – Thanks I wasn't really sure if I liked the Kai and Lorz scene. I suck at writing romance but people seem to like it so I cant be that bad right? Don't answer that please! Well Thankies for reviewing!  
  
_pishcules_ – Thankies I had a great time! Here is another chap for you I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
A great big thank you to you all and any Beyblade plushie that you want!! Al so I wanna dedicate this chapter to _Obs3ssi0n_. Thanks for every review you have ever given me, you've reviewed this fic from the start and I just wanna say thanks!  
  
Kai – All right enough with the mushy stuff just get on with the fic already!  
  
Forfirith – Lighten up! Max can you do the disclaimer please?  
  
Max – Ok! Forfirith plus Beyblade = No own so don't sue!  
  
"Talking" – thoughts- /Bit-beast/  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14 - The Streets and We meet again.

(Oh yeah thought it would be wise to tell you guys I'm skipping some time now so that it's the day before the tournament ok?)  
  
Everybody was excited about the start of the Spanish tournament the next day apart from Kenny who was fussing over the teams Blades and Kai who wouldn't show it even if his life depended on it. The team were all sitting in Kai, Ray and Lorz's room as usual having some relax time before the tournament. Kai had them all working really hard for the past two weeks and he decided to let them have them night off to chill. (Kai – I would not! Forfirith – Well you do now!) They were all discussing, well more like arguing over who should pick that nights movie. It eventually came down to Max and Ray, Max winning the coin toss. Max, Tyson and the chief (who took a lot of persuading) went down to the reception to ask for the film of Max's choice. Ray and Kai went to see the chiefs to gets some things to eat and drink. Tyson had volunteered but everyone had told him very politely, "No Way, cause we all wanna eat!" leaving Lorz and Hilary alone.  
  
Because the two girls didn't get on they were just sitting in silence. Lorz was staring out of the sliding balcony door at the evening sky while Hilary was glaring holes in Lorz's back. The silence eventually got to Lorz and she stood up and went to the CD player to put some music on. Creed's song "My Sacrifice" started and Lorz smiled and sat back down singing quietly to herself.  
  
_Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
We begin...feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember_  
  
"Will you please turn that shit off?!" shouted Hilary. Lorz turned around and stared and her, "No." she stated simply before turning around to look out of the window again. "But I don't like it and I don't want to listen to it." Said Hilary angrily. "Well tough learn to deal with it, besides the guys will be back up in a minute so it wont be on for that long." Hilary grabbed the end of the armrests on her chair and her knuckles turned snowy white. "Either you turn it off or I will." Lorz sighed and turned around again. "I'll turn it off when the guys get back and not before, and you wont either." Hilary cocked an eyebrow. – Is that a challenge? – She thought. She stood up and headed to the CD player but in a flash Lorz was standing in front of her. "Don't." was all she said.  
  
By this point Hilary was beyond angry. "What gives you the right to tell ME what I can and cannot do?!" she shouted furiously her arms swinging about in all directions. "Nothing I guess but this is my room not yours so I guess I choose the music." Lorz said calmly. "You think you're so high and mighty just because you're a member of the team well reality check your not! Just because you slightly famous doesn't make you better than anyone else!" "I never said it did." – My God what is her problem? – Thought Lorz. Hilary was getting angrier and angrier at Lorz's lack of response so she decided to keep having a go at her until she got some kind of a reaction.  
  
"You'd be nothing with out the team, why do you act like such a guy anyway? Oh wait don't answer that one cause I can! Its because your not pretty like me!" Lorz just stared at her blankly making her even angrier. "See you're not even denying it so it must be true! You're just an ugly fat freak! I bet no guys ever kissed you let alone want to go out with you!" Lorz was about to tell Hilary about her and Kai but decided against it, it was none of her business. "Well I'm surprised that Tyson is going out with you! I think he can do much better than you! I don't know how he puts up with a stupid bitch like you!" Lorz screamed. Hilary was glad that she finally managed to get a reaction from Lorz but she didn't like the type of reaction she got. "Leave Tyson out of this you stupid little trash bag! I hate you! You don't deserve to be on this team! They could do so much better without you! You're just a stupid little tramp!" Hilary screamed while Lorz glared at her with great loathing. "Who the Hell are you calling a tramp, you stupid little princess wannabe!" "Who do you think? There's only two people in this room and I'm not shouting at myself!" "That's a pity cause it suits you!"  
  
"You cheeky little whore! You are a freaking tramp! Bet you're parents were as well that's how you're as screwed up as you are!" Lorz began that horrible sad feeling take over her at the mention of her parents, but she refused to show it. – No I can't let her get to me! I just cant! – She screamed inside her head. "Yeah you're parents were tramps weren't they? Come to think of it I seen some homeless people when I was in town the other day any funnily enough they did actually look a lot like you!" Lorz closed her eyes and lowered her head, which only fuelled Hilary's anger even more. "I think you should back to them, go back to the streets where you belong! You're not wanted here!" at the last comment Lorz snapped. "Shut the Hell up you fucking two-faced whore! Before you start saying things like that to me there is a few things you out to know! Number one: I did actually live on the streets at one point and that is because of point number two: my parents are dead and have been for most of my life!" Lorz screamed at the top of her voice.  
  
Lorz emotions were out of control because of how upset she was and she raised her right hand up and slapped Hilary full force on the cheek just as the guys opened the door. Hilary stared at Lorz for about 30 seconds trying to process what had just happened and what Lorz had just told her then she burst into tears and fell to her knees. Lorz just hung her head and tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill. Tyson was fuming, he hadn't heard anything that had been said he had only seen Lorz slapping Hilary so he ran at her and punched her in the face sending her to the floor. Kai dropped the food he was holding and ran to him and grabbed him as Max and the chief went to Hilary to see if she was ok and Ray ran to Lorz's side. Tyson broke free from Kai and ran to Hilary's side and shouted, "What the Hell do you think you were doing? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?!" Kai went over to Lorz with Ray but she pushed the two of them away and ran for the balcony. She slammed the door open put both hands of the railing then jumped.  
  
Everyone shouted and ran for the balcony apart from Hilary who was still in hysterics and Tyson who was hugging her and trying to calm her down. Lorz landed perfectly on the ground then ran away with her eyes full of tears to anywhere away from everyone else. Kai, Ray and Max called out after her but he didn't listen and kept on running. They went back into the room and looked at Hilary who was sitting on Tyson's lap crying into his chest. "Its all my fault I shouldn't have said those things to her, I...I didn't know." "What didn't you know?" asked Tyson softly so that he wouldn't upset Hilary further. "Her parents!" Hilary wailed. Everyone exchanged confused looks. "Hilary I think this would make more sense if you start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened." Said Kenny.  
  
"OK. Well we were arguing about her music and then we started throwing insults at each other at then I said something about her parents being tramps and living on the streets, and I told her she should go and join them. And then she got really mad and said that she used to live on the streets because her parents died when she was little then she slapped me then you guys came in." everyone was shocked. – She used to live on the streets? She has no parents? No wonder she doesn't talk about her past that much. – Thought Kai. "We have to find her." Kai stated. "How do think we're going to be able to do that?" shouted Kenny. "Spain is a big place and we don't even have any idea of which way she went! Plus we have the beginning rounds of the tournament starting tomorrow and the last thing we need is all you guys falling asleep in the middle of a match." Shouted Kenny who was now hyperventilating. "Yo chief chill will ya?" said Tyson. "Look you guys the Chief has a point there is nothing we can do right now Lorz will just have to come back to us in her own time. She probably just needs some time alone right now." Said Ray.  
  
Everyone agreed. "Right everyone get to bed right now we can afford to lose one blader in the first day but not all of us, so sleep now and be prepared for an early rise tomorrow." Said Kai before he headed towards his shared bedroom slamming the door behind him. Everyone went to their rooms and as Ray was lying in the darkness thinking, he turned his gaze from the ceiling to his cold captain. "Kai?" "Hn." Ray assumed that meant that he was listening so continued. "Lorz will be ok wont she?" he asked. "I hope so." – I really hope so. – He thought before turning his back to Ray so that he wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
- - - - Meanwhile - - - -  
  
Lorz finally stopped running when she heard the familiar and soothing sound of the ocean. She sat down at the waters edge and looked out at the moon reflecting off of the waters surface and sighed while crystal and silent tears ran down her face. – What's wrong with me? I thought I was passed this I shouldn't be crying its stupid! It doesn't solve anything! Damn her why did she have to say all that stuff! I should have just kept my big mouth shut and just beat her into a non-existent little pulp! Ok too much need to calm down. Doing that wouldn't have helped, okay I would have felt a little better but then Tyson would have done more than just punch me. Damn that hurts! I guess all that Kendo practice his Grandpa made him do has had some effect on his strength. Shame it done nothing for his brainpower. –  
  
/ Mistress are you all right? /  
  
- I'm fine and I've asked you repeatedly please just call me Lorz ok? -  
  
/ Yes mis...Lorz. Are you ok? I saw everything that happened through our telepathic link. /  
  
- Yeah I'll be all right, I just needed to get away. -  
  
/ I know Lorz its hard for you, I've been with you all your life I know what you've been through and it cant have been easy. /  
  
- No, no it wasn't but thanks to you Drivinor I've got through it all right. -  
  
/ You're not going to go all sentimental on me now are you? /  
  
- Yeah right you know me better than that! – Lorz laughed and looked at her watch. "11:30pm. I should probably head back now." She stood up and brushed herself off and walked away from the water towards the path. As she was walking she heard some noises behind her but just kept walking at the same speed so that who ever was there wouldn't know that she knew they were there. The footsteps got quicker and so did Lorz's. The people behind her broke into a run and she ran to only to be stopped by someone stepping out of an alley and into her way. She didn't have enough time so she ran into them and fell to the ground she looked up and gasped. "Hey there babe remember us?" "Oh Shit."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Forfirith – Well that's enough for today!  
  
Ray – You are evil!  
  
Forfirith – One tries ones best! My first cliffhanger type thingy! I don't know if it's a cliffie or not tell me in your reviews!  
  
Max – It is a cliffie we don't know what's gonna happen next so yes it is!  
  
Forfirith – Oh well there go my first cliffie I'm so proud! Review if you all wanna find out what happens next!  
  
Kai – I've read her notes it actually starts getting interesting after this point!  
  
Forfirith – You sneaky little!!! Why did you go through my notes!! And what do mean _starts_ to get interesting? You trying to say it sucked up until now?  
  
Kai – It only sucked a little bit. Plus I wanted to see if there was any more Mariah torture, if there's any more Lorz and me scenes and to see if I can kill her sorry excuse for an uncle! (See previous chapters to find out what he means)  
  
Forfirith – Well whatever you find out you don't tell anyone ok?  
  
Kai – What's it worth to you?  
  
Forfirith – **Sigh **if you don't tell any one I'll make Lorz madly in love with you and give you loads of nice scenes with her ok?  
  
Kai – Thank you! **Hugs Forfirith** R&R please!!!!!!!! 


	15. Big Trouble

Forfirith – Hey!! Hope I didn't make you guys wait to long for this chap! **Sees people sharpening pitchforks** hehehe! Anyways I'm back and I'm gonna tell you what happens next! How nice am I??  
  
Tyson – Not very, you were meant to update yesterday!  
  
Forfirith – Yeah I know but I was busy!  
  
Tyson – Yeah suuuure you were!  
  
Forfirith – I was its this stupid wedding I need to go to its messing everything up!  
  
Tyson – Ok blame the wedding.  
  
Forfirith – I already was! Anyways reviewer response!!!!  
  
_Karou-sweetheart_ – Yeah Lorz slapping Hilary was lots of fun!! And don't worry Kai is gonna make Tyson pay for punching her! And yeah bashing Hilary and Mariah is fun so look out for some in the future!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
_Callie_ - Glad I made your day!! I'm glad you liked the cliffie!! Lolz I had to stop it there and it just so happened to be at a crucial point! Lolz thanks for reviewing!  
  
_nise-anjel_ – w00h00!!! One of my goals is complete!! I've made some else hate Hilary!! Yeah I'm so happy and proud! Here is the next chap hope you enjoy!  
  
_pishcules_ – I will answer you question by giving you a new chapter ok? Well Kai won't actually kill Tyson because we don't want our kawaii captain going to jail now do we? Because it would be pretty obvious who it was wouldn't it? But don't worry he will torture him mwahahahahaha!! I will make Lorz get her revenge on Hilary soon! And I agree Kai is HOT!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_Kai/Ray_ – I forgive you its ok! I'm just glad you're reading, liking and reviewing again!! Here is the next chappie my hope you likey! (Rhyme!! Sort of!) Thanks for the review!!  
  
Well that's that done so now its time to find out who has run into Lorz, literally. Hope you all like!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 14 – Recap  
  
_The people behind her broke into a run and she ran to only to be stopped by someone stepping out of an alley and into her way. She didn't have enough time so she ran into them and fell to the ground she looked up and gasped. "Hey there babe remember us?" "Oh Shit."_  
  
Chapter 15 – Big Trouble  
  
Lorz stood up and glared the guy standing in front of her. "What do you want?" "Revenge for what you done!" "Yeah well tough shit! How about I break you nose again? Will that be a good enough substitute?" said Lorz harshly. – This is good the last time I seen these guys I had Ray with me, but now I'm all alone. I don't think I can take them all on by myself! I'm gonna have to do what I can then try to make a break for it before they kill me, or try anything else. – "Heh don't think so. So where's the little boyfriend tonight? You guys have a little falling out?" he said with fake sweetness. "Well I know some people that would just love to take his place." He indicated for Lorz to turn round. She was surrounded!  
  
The guy's four friends had surrounded her making a tight circle around her, making escape impossible without a fight. "So I believe that the last time we met I said that we were going to have a little fun with you, and even though you did this to me. **Points at plaster on nose** I'm still willing to have my way with you before I get my revenge. So, are you gonna come quietly or are my friends gonna have to make you?" "I think we should all help you Bret." Said one of the guys to the leader. "Like Hell you will! No one is going to be doing anything to me!" said Lorz angrily, but inside she was scared. "Oh is that so? What makes you so sure?" asked Bret. "Cause if any of you touch me I'll kick your ass six ways from Tuesday!" said Lorz with more confidence than she felt. "Don't know who you're trying to impress princess, but it aint us. Get her!"  
  
The four guys started grabbing Lorz and pulled her into the alley because it was dark and no one would be able to see them if they happened to walk by. Lorz was screaming in a hopeless attempt to attract someone's attention that would help her, the only thing it attracted was a punch to the face from one of the guys, "Shut the Hell up you stupid whore!" but Lorz refused to be quiet, she kept screaming as loud as she could. One of the guys threw her against a wall and all of them grabbed an arm of a leg as Bret walked up to her and smirked. "Not much without that ponytail wearing fool now are you?" He gave her a smile that looked like how a shark would look before it ate its innocent prey. He leaned forward and Lorz realising what he was going to do started thrashing her head about to stop him.  
  
Unfortunately this only made him angry and he punched her in the stomach then on the temple. Lorz cried out in pain at both shots then when he grabbed her head to hold her still. "You can't believe how long I've wanted to do this." Lorz was trying to move her head away, but it was in vain. He managed to force himself against her and pushed his lips against hers. He started massaging her lips with his own to make her open her mouth but she refused. He pulled back and said, "Don't make this any harder than its already going to be!" he put his other hand on her cheek and stroked the soft skin gently. But even the lightest touch on her skin made Lorz feel like she was going to puke. He quickly went back in for another kiss still holding her head still and put his other hand over her nose to stop her from breathing.  
  
After about a minute and a half Lorz felt like her lungs were going to explode from the lack of air, and she was starting to get light headed. Eventually she couldn't take it any more so she opened her mouth to breath and Bert took this opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. Lorz was sure that she was going to be sick but then she got an idea. After she had managed to get a breath she bit down on his tongue. Hard. He screamed in pain but she wouldn't let go. One of the guys that were holding one of Lorz's arms panicked when he saw a bit of blood on his arm and his leader panicking. Being the idiot that is he let go of Lorz's arm to try to see what was happening, Lorz noticing that her arm was free punched the guy in face sending him backwards. The leader gave one last ear splitting yelp as Lorz pushed him away without letting go of his tongue tearing the end of it off. The three guys that were still holding Lorz let go when Bert tripped over one of their legs and landed on the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Then helped him to his feet and looked at Lorz who spat out the part of Bert's tongue that was still in her mouth, she had blood dripping down her face both her own and Bert's but she didn't seem to notice. What the Hell are you? You're a freak of nature!" shouted one of the guys. "Glad you noticed now will you guys get out of my fucking way or do I have to fight my way through!" shouted Lorz. "You think were gonna let you go that easy?" lisped Bert. "No fucking way! Get her and pin her to the ground this time!" Lorz roundhouse kicked the first guys that came towards her and the second one punched her and the other two tripped her up and the four of them (Once the first guy got up) started kicking and punching Lorz until Bert shouted, "Stop! That's enough she's mine now. Go keep watch on both end of the alley two at each end, if any one tries to come down this way you know what to do." The four guys grinned evilly then split up to keep an eye out.  
  
Meanwhile Bert stood over Lorz who was lying in a bloody heap on the ground curled up into a ball in a feeble attempt to protect her. "You stupid bitch, you're almost not worth the effort, but it will be once I'm done with you." He kicked Lorz so she rolled over onto her back then straddled her waist. He pinned her arms above her head and smirked as he saw her eyes were closed and she wasn't resisting. "Shame it's not as fun when they're unconscious. Oh well." He moved his hands away from hers and started to pull her top up even though it had been cut in places by the guys and by the fall. He threw her top to the side and stared sown at the young girl below him. He smirked then shivered with excitement he then moved his body down a bit then looked at her jeans. "Well those are gonna have to come off." He said with a smirk.  
  
His hands had just touched her jeans when he felt something hard hitting him on the side of the head. He was pushed off of Lorz by the force and looked round Lorz was lying with a broken brick in her hand staring at him. "Weren't you listening to me no one is doing any thing to me!" He put his hands to his temple and looked at his hand, which was now bloodstained. "You little trash bag! You're gonna regret that!" they both stood up at the same time but unfortunately for Lorz Bert had the upper hand, he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. (Forfirith – Ok is it just me or was that obvious? Of course its gonna be in his bloody pocket! Ray – Ok calm down you're getting a little off track! Forfirith – Oh yeah sorry!) He ran at Lorz how tried to dodge him but he was too quick and managed to just catch her side. She looked at her side and the blood staining it, she looked at Bert and growled. "You bastard! You will pay for that!"  
  
She grabbed a bottle that was lying next to her and threw it at Bert who put his arms up just in time to protect his butt ugly face. (Ray – Forfirith! Forfirith – What? He is!) Before he had a chance to lower them Lorz tackled him to the floor and began punching him all over his face and chest. She was in such a rage that Bert had no way to defend him self because Lorz grabbed his arm that had the knife and bit down hard making him drop it. She stood up and kicked the knife away and began to plaster Bert with kicks and punches again. With one final kick to the head she managed to knock Bert unconscious. She fell onto her hands and knees next to him panting heavily. She looked over at him and growled, "Bastard!" she forced her self to get up and grabbed her top and pulled it on. It wasn't much better then without it but at least more of her was covered then before.  
  
She looked about and tried to remember which way they had dragged her in. she looked down and saw the marks her trainers had made on the dirt when they pulled her and smiled, "I guess I go this way." She headed up the alley way then spotted two of the guys. "Shit, oh well I knew I wasn't getting out of here with out a fight. She started to run and both the guys turned round and Lorz fly kicked one of them in the face while the other looked on stunned. "H-How did you get away?" "Because I've just knocked out your dipshit of a leader!" "W-Wha...? There's no way! Not by yourself!" "Wanna bet?" she took a step towards him and he ran back down the alley to check on his leader. But Lorz forgot about the other guy who was behind her. He stood up and grabbed Lorz's neck from behind and began to choke her. "Die bitch DIE!" Lorz fell to her knees. – No it can't end here it just cant! – She put her arm up and managed to grab onto the guys hair and pulled him over her flipping him over her head. Then she ran she was already finding it hard to breath but she had to keep going.  
  
When she was nearly at her hotel she stopped to breath she collapsed against a small wall and looked behind her even though she knew that she hadn't been followed. She caught her breath then slowly headed towards her hotel. She went through reception quickly so that no one would see the state she was in. she got the elevator up to her room because she didn't have the energy for the stairs. She got to her room door and thanked God that she still had her key. She opened the door and threw her key on the table next to the door and headed into the bathroom and threw up. She looked at herself in the mirror but couldn't see anything because she hadn't put the light on so she quickly washed the dried blood off of her face then headed into her shared room.  
  
Kai had been lying awake all night waiting for Lorz to come back he heard the door open and saw Lorz's silhouette standing at it. "Where have you been?" he asked a little harsher than he meant it. Lorz completely ignored him and collapsed onto her bed. Fortunately Ray was also awake and he sat up and put his bedside table on and gasped. Lorz's head was facing him so he saw all of the marks on her face. "Kai quick!" Kai heard the fear and urgency in Rays voice and rushed to his side, he was now kneeling next to Lorz's bed. When he saw her face he said, "shit!! What the Hell happened to her?" both fear and worry clear in his voice. "I don't know we gotta wake her up. Ray lightly shook Lorz's shoulder but got no response. He tried again and said, "Lorz you gotta wake up, come on its Ray you gotta wake up." She mumbled something them opened one eye slightly.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" "Lorz what happened to you?" asked Kai, who by now was feeling frantic with worry. "Ummmmmmmm met some guys again don't like me...ummmm...hurt me tried rape...kicked ass...knife...smashing bottle...chocking...ran that's about it." Ray and Kai exchanged worried looks. "I'll go get some antiseptic to clean her up ok?" said Ray Kai nodded and kept his eyes on Lorz. "Lorz?" "Yeah?" Kai could barely stand to see her this way he turned her over onto her back then sat on her bed behind her and let her lean against him, he didn't care about the blood stains on him, he was too worried about Lorz. He had his arms wrapped around her with her head against his chest and her arms lying limply by her sides. Ray came back in and said, "We gotta get those cleaned up. Kai nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak. They started to clean up all her wounds when they were nearly done they heard Lorz mumble something, she was now lying on her bed. They moved closer "Lorz? Lorz can you hear me?" Kai asked.  
  
"Of course I can I'm not deaf." She looked round at him her eyes half opened and smiled and laughed a little. "Lorz what happened to you?" Ray asked. "Well it started when I went to the beach..."  
  
- - - - 20 minutes later - - - -  
  
"And then I got back here. That's basically it." Both Kai and Ray were furious belong belief. "If I ever see one of those God forsaken bastards again I swear I'll kill them with my bare hands!" Kai growled. Lorz laughed, "Sure you will." Ray left to put the antiseptic and cotton balls back into the bathroom and Lorz said, "I didn't know you cared about me so much Kai." "Of course I do! You mean every thing to me Lorz! I wish I had been there they wouldn't have laid a finger on you then." Lorz's voice turned surprisingly serious despite how much pain she was in and how tired she was. "I'm glad you weren't there tonight Kai." Kai was shocked, "Why?" "Isn't it obvious? If you had been there you would have got hurt and it would have been all my fault! I would never have forgiven myself!" Lorz said. "Don't be stupid! I would rather it was me that was hurt than you! I cant bare seeing you like this!" Lorz smiled, "Thank you Kai, you don't know how much that means to me!" she pulled Kai's head down and gave him a quick yet sweet kiss before she fell asleep.  
  
Ray walked in and said, "Is she ok?" Kai looked at him, "Yeah she's gonna be ok she asleep now. But there is no way she is battling tomorrow." Ray laughed, "She isn't gonna like that much is she?" Kai laughed a little too, "Nope but she's in no condition to compete, I'm sure we can live with a hissy fit from her." This caused both of them to laugh. "Yeah well I'm glad she's gonna be ok." Said Ray as both boys got back into their beds. – Yeah me too, me too. –  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kai – Why do people keep on hurting my Lorz?  
  
Lorz – So I'm yours now am I?  
  
Kai – Ummmmm..**Blushes  
**  
Forfirith – Well hope you all liked I have to stop typing now my fingers hurt so so much again!!!!  
  
Max – Hey I didn't get to say a lot in this chapter!!  
  
Forfirith – Yeah I know I'm sorry wanna say to the people to review?  
  
Max – Ok can all of you nice people please review for Forfirith please because this is the second thing she has written today and her fingers have nearly fallen off!!! So please R&R and make her feel appreciated!! **Happy face**


	16. The morning after the night before

Forfirith – Hey there I'm back eventually and I beg forgiveness from everyone reading this! I'm sorry about the delay but here is the reviewer responses then straight into the chap ok? No pointless rambling on here today! One thing though, I have 80 reviews and I love everyone that has reviewed my fic and I especially love everyone who will keep on reviewing for me!!

_pishcules_ – Don't worry she will be fine....for now! Mwahahahahaha. Yeah sorry about that. Glad you think she is cool! She would normally have gone completely berserk but she too hurt! Thankies for reviewing!

_HMgirlKristi_– Don't die the suspense is over!!!!! Please try and type it up soon!!! I love the poem its soooooo funny!!!! Thankies for the review! And I agree Tyson, Hilary and Mariah are all idiots!!!!!

_nise-anjel_ – Yeah he is a twisted son a bitch! And in answer to your question I say read this chap! You may be pleasantly surprised!! Thank you for the review!!!!!

_Obs3ssi0n_– Yeah Kai's mad at me for turning him into a softy but he's so kawaii like that!!!!!

Kai – I swear woman I am gonna kill you!

Forfirith – Not if you want me to make Lorz like you.

Kai – **Silence**

Forfirith – Thought so. Thanks for the review glad you liked the last two chaps, hope you like this one to!!!!

_Callie_ – Since you seem to be a Kai/Lorz fan I think you're gonna like this chap!! Read on to find out what I mean!! Thank for reviewing like you always do!!!!!

Forfirith – Well just as I promised here is the chapter hope you like!

Kai – Wait whoa hold up!

Forfirith – Kai go away!

Kai – One question first is Lorz going to get hurt in this chap?

Forfirith – No! I need to give the poor girl a break! Now on with the chap!

"Talking" – thoughts- /Bit-beast/

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16 – The morning after the night before

Lorz was woken up the next morning by Kai shaking her shoulder gently and saying her name softly. "Lorz come on you have to get up we need to leave soon." She groaned then turned round to face him with her sleep-filled eyes. "Hey there, how are you?" she asked groggily. "I was going to ask you the same question." She smiled, "I'm good, been better but I'm good." She sat up with Kai's help then pulled some clothes out of her bag then headed to the bathroom for a shower then to get changed. Kai went into the mini sitting room and sat down with Ray. "So when are you planning on telling her she isn't blading?" Ray asked. Kai sighed, "Whenever she's ready, cant have her making a scene at the stadium." Ray smiled at him, "Well all I can say is good luck and I'm glad it's you rather than me. Here she comes, I'll be in the kitchen if you need any help." "Yeah thanks." Kai replied sarcastically.

"Lorz can you come here a minute?" he asked. "Yeah sure what's up?" she asked as she sat down on the couch opposite Kai. "As team captain I have decided that due to what happened to you last night you wont be blading today." "WHAT!? You told me that I was blading in the first round so you could assess how I coped in a tournament situation! This isn't fair! I'm fine those assholes barely hurt me last night!" she shouted. "Lorz they fucking stabbed you!" Kai retaliated. "No he just cut me it was more of a slashing motion than a stabbing motion!" "That's not the point! He still hurt you and I think it will affect your performance and I want to assess you at full strength to make sure I don't think you are weak, cause you don't want that do you?" Lorz huffed and crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "No."

"Well then its settled you're not blading but you can in the next round IF and only if you are feeling better ok?" Kai said trying to reason with her and stay on her good side. "Fine." Just then someone laughing from the kitchen interrupted them. They looked round and saw Ray laughing at them from the doorway. "What's so funny?" Lorz asked. "You two! You're acting like an old married couple, it's great!" he managed to answer through laughing. Lorz and Kai both glared at him, then Lorz smirked evilly and picked up a pillow from the couch. "Hey Ray! Think fast!" she shouted as she threw the pillow at him unfortunately for him he was too busy laughing to notice and the pillow hit him square in the face. "Bulls eye!" Lorz shouted. "Hey!" Ray said as he picked the pillow up, "What was that for?"

"For saying that about me and Kai and I still had my revenge to get for the pulling me into the pool last week." "Still wasn't fair." He said as he threw the pillow back at her and she put it back on the couch. "No one ever said it would be." She said with a smile. "Where's the other guys?" Lorz asked. "Don't know, they should be here by now. I woke them up nearly an hour ago." Said Ray. "Jeez and guys says girls take a long time to get ready. Kai only woke me up like 20 minutes ago." "I'll go down and get them." Said Ray. Lorz sat back down but this time she sat next to Kai, what she didn't notice was that he had tensed up.

- Right now is the time to do it. We are alone and it will take Ray ages to get Tyson up. Damn why is this so hard? –

/ Kai calm down! It's not that hard if you just say what you feel. /

- Easy for you to say you're not the one doing this! -

/ Just take a deep breath then ask her! Dont make me take control of you and do it, because I'll completely embarrass you. /

- You wouldn't dare! -

/ Wouldn't I? /

- Ok I'll do it! Man you are evil you know that? –

/ I learned from the best Kai. /

Kai started to fidget and Lorz got a little worried. – I've never seen Kai fidget before. Weird. – "Kai are you alright?" she asked. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." He stuttered back. Lorz suppressed a giggle. "You sure you look like you're going to explode or something. You worried about the tournament or something?" "No of course not. I just wanna..." / Do it! / (Forfirith – Ok I'm typing this at the re-read and that looks so bad! He doesn't want to do IT. Dranzer is just trying to encourage Kai ok? No dirty thoughts people please.) He turned round and looked at Lorz straight in the eye and he felt all his worry leave him. "Lorz I really like you and everything I said to you last night, I meant every word of it. I want to ask you do you like me too? And if you do would you ever want to go on a... well you know a date with me sometime?" Lorz was in shock. – He likes me! And he admitted it! Oh my God I don't believe it! – "I like you to Kai, and yes I'd love to go out with you." It was Kai's turn to be shocked. "You mean it?" "Yeah I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

Kai felt so relieved, "Did you really mean everything you said last night?" she asked. "Yes I meant every single word." "Even when you said that I mean everything to you?" "Especially that part." He said as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss even further they heard the door opening and Lorz jumped off of Kai with surprising speed, both of them trying to suppress the blush that had creped onto their faces. "Lorz you're back!" shouted Max. Lorz turned round and was blinded by a mass of blonde hair hugging her. "I'm so glad you're back!" "Max please let go I need to breathe!" Lorz managed to choke out. Max let her go and said, "Sorry about that I'm just so happy to see you!" Lorz smiled at him, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Max instantly lost his smile. What do you mean you will be?" Lorz looked at Ray and Kai, "You didn't tell them?" "Well we didn't want to disturb them last night when you got back and I kinda forgot to this morning." Said Ray. It was then that the Chief noticed the marks on Lorz's face. "Lorz what happened to you? Were you attacked?" Lorz looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, no big deal. It was the guys from the beach again. They weren't happy about me and Ray beating them up before so they took it out on me last night when they attacked me and tried to rape me." The guys that didn't already know the story gasped. "They tried to rape you!" shouted Tyson. Who had completely forgotten that he was still angry with Lorz for slapping Hilary. "Yeah but I managed to get away in time, but not before they managed to kick the crap outta me first."

At hearing this Hilary burst into tears, everyone turned and stared at her. "I'm so sorry Lorz this is all my fault! If I hadn't of said any of those things to you this would never have happened! I'm so sorry!" she ran forward and pulled Lorz into a tight hug. Lorz was freaked and didn't know what to do. "Ummm Hilary? If I say I forgive you will you please let me go?" she asked. Hilary nodded and let her go, "I'm so sorry for everything its all my fault!" Tyson walked forward and hugged Hilary. After a minute he looked up at Lorz guiltily. "Hey I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have hit you last night." "Its alright I guess. But if anything like this happens again keep your hands to yourself ok?" "Yeah, so are we cool?" "Yeah I guess so." They grabbed hands in the arm wrestling pose that they always seem to do in this show. – Yeah right no way are you cool; I'll make you pay for what you did to her. Once I find an excuse you're going to Hell and back Tyson. – Thought Kai.

"Well I hate to have to break this up guys but if we don't get on the bus in five minutes we're going to be late then be disqualified from the tournament." Said the Chief. "Right team lets go! I'm not letting us get disqualified!" said Kai. Everyone agreed and headed towards the door but Kai pulled Lorz back and waited until everyone else was out of the door before saying, "I'm glad you said yes." Before leaning down and kissing Lorz again. They broke apart and Lorz said, "So am I." Before they walked out of the door hand in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forfirith – There they are finally together!

Kai – Thank you thank you!! **Hugs Forfirith**

Forfirith – Take it you're happy then?

Kai – Yes!

Forfirith – Good good! Can all of my lovely readers please review for me please?? I'll give you more Kai and Lorz stuff if you want!

Kai – REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Lorz – Jeez Kai calm down. **Kai hugs Lorz** a little help please?

Forfirith – You're on your own. R&R please!!!


	17. The first round

Forfirith – Hey dudes!!! Hope you're ready for the first round of the Spanish tournament!!!

All – **Cheer**

Forfirith – Good but before we do that I had to thank my lovely reviewers for reviewing!!!

_Callie _- Thought you'd like the last chap! I'm gonna make Kai torture Tyson for what he done to Lorz, plus because I don't like him! If you have any ideas that wont get Kai sent to prison I'll gladly accept them!! Thankies for reviewing like you always do!!!

_nise-anjel_ – Unfortunately not, we cant have the sexy Kai in jail now can we?

Kai – Awww you do care about me! **Hugs Forfirith**

Forfirith – You know I do! Well Tyson wont die but he will be tortured in one way or another! **Evil grin **Thanks for the review!!

_HMgirlKristi_ – Still waiting for the story!!!! Can't wait!!!! But please don't cry I get frightened when people cry! Thankies for yet another funny review! I love reading them cause I always get a laugh from them! Thanks for the review!!

_pishcules_– Don't worry he will pay! Mwahahahahaha!!! Just don't expect anything to drastic because we cant send Kai to jail!!!! Any ideas about where they should go for their first date would be helpful! And yes its all Hilary's fault!!!! It does help doesn't it? Well Thankies for the review! Oh btw like the signs!!!

_Midnyt Star_ – I'm not exactly sure what chap you reviewed but I'm glad you did and I hope you likey!!!!! Please review again!!!!

_Griff234_– Glad you liked and I checked your bio type thingy and it says you don't have any stories! But I promise when you have one if you let me know I promise I will read it for you ok??? Thankies for the review!!!!

Forfirith – Well here we go people!!! I can't believe I have nearly 90 reviews!!!!! I love you all!!! Hands out Ray plushies! Disclaimer please Ray!

Ray – Forfirith doesn't own Beyblade or any related characters, just the plot and her Oc's.

- - - - -

Chapter 17 – The first round

The guys were sitting in their private bus headed towards the stadium in high spirits. "This is so cool! We haven't had a tournament for ages!" shouted Tyson. "Yeah it's going to be great fun!" Max shouted back. While Tyson, Max, Hilary and Ray were talking about the tournament and Kenny was typing frantically on Dizzi, Lorz and Kai were discussing something else. "So when do you wanna tell them about us?" Lorz asked. "Don't know, do we have to?" Kai asked. "Yes! I know why you don't, you think Tyson's gonna tease you don't you?" Kai snorted, "Don't be daft! I don't care what that baka says." "Sure you don't, but we're gonna have to tell them soon. We can't exactly keep it a secret. Cause what if they catch us or something? We cant exactly say oh don't worry guys its alright we've been going out for ages." "Why not?" Kai replied while smirking. Lorz slapped him playfully on the arm. "Don't be a smart ass." "Can't help it."

Lorz sighed and faced the front of the bus, "After the tournament ok?" he said. "Fine with me!" she replied smiling. "Just means we're going to have to be together in secret." "You know you actually make this sound good." "Yeah it'll be exciting and fun." "Oh my God! Did the great Kai Hiwatari just say the word fun? I don't believe it! I didn't know that word was in his vocabulary!" "Ha ha very funny." He said while punching her lightly on the arm. "Itai!" Lorz said as she rubbed her arm. "Sorry I didn't think I hit you that hard!" "You didn't, my arm still hurts a little from last night that's all." "I'm still sorry." "That's alright I forgive you."

- - - - At the stadium, in the locker room - - - -

"This place is huge!" commented Tyson. "Yeah I hope we don't get lost." Said Max. "No worries I can read the signs remember?" said Lorz. "I'll be back in a minute ok?" "Where you going?" asked Ray. "Bathroom." Lorz had been away for about thirty seconds when Kai stood up to leave, "Where are you going?" asked Max. "To see what time our match starts." "Ok then." Kai left and walked round the corner and saw Lorz, "So what excuse did you use to get away?" she asked. "Said I was going to find out what time our match starts." "I thought you already knew?" she asked sounding confused. "They don't know that." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They were standing in the shadows of the corner so that no one would see them. They broke apart for air then went straight back in for another kiss.

Kai ran his tongue along Lorz's lips asking for entrance to her mouth, which she gave to him instantly and he put his hot tongue into her mouth, savouring her sweet taste. After another few minutes of passionate kissing Lorz said, "We'd better head back or they'll get suspicious." "Damn it!" "Yeah I know sucks doesn't it?" "Completely. Totally and utterly." "Well I promise you if you win today I'll make up for it ok?" "Promise?" "Promise." He leaned down to get another quick kiss from her but she ran away from him, he looked at her with a confused expression. "That's for not letting me blade today!" she said before running round the corner with Kai right behind her.

They walked back into the locker room and the guys didn't pay much attention apart from Kenny. "When does the match start Kai?" he asked. "Not for another ten minutes or so." "Ok thanks." Then he continued typing away on Dizzi. Everyone was sitting around waiting for the match to start. Eventually an announcement came over the speakers saying that they had to go to the battle arena. "Well guys its time." Said Kenny. "Yeah I am so pumped!" Shouted Tyson. "Just move you ego maniac." Said Lorz. They headed towards the arena and when they walked into the huge battling room it sounded like an explosion. Everyone in the crowd started cheering, clapping, stamping their feet and making as noise as possible in anyway possible. Everyone smiled at the admiration and attention apart from Kai who just walked along side Lorz, making sure to keep an eye on her. His excuse was she was still hurt and that it was his responsibility to look after her. Not that she looked really good in a pair of tight jeans.

They went and sat down in the little dug out bit on the floor. (Anyone know what it's called?) Then the announcer began to tell everyone about the match. "Hola and welcome to the first round of the Spanish tournament! Today we have the world champions. The Bladebreakers!" everyone cheered once again. "And their opponents will be The Hells Angels!" a lot of people cheered for this team as well. "Will the first two competitors please approach the dish!" Ray and Mel walked forward. "Good luck!" Ray shouted over to her, which made her smirk, "I don't need luck!" she shouted back. – Sure you wont. – He thought. (Right I'm very bad at describing battles so I'll just give a very short summary ok?) Both evenly matched, Mel was a very worthy opponent but Ray managed to get the upper hand and took the victory for the Bladebreakers. (Told you it was short!) "Will the next two competitors please approach the dish!" shouted the announcer.

Tyson and Caitlyn walked forward. As usual Tyson was his arrogant and cocky self while Caitlyn remained silent. For most of the match it looked like Tyson was winning but after a few minutes Caitlyn called out her spider bit-beast and sent Tyson's blade flying over five feet away from the dish. Tyson stood staring at her in shock. "Next time you have a match _world champion_ try concentrating on it instead of your pointless ramblings." Caitlyn said before rejoining her team. Tyson sat back down and Kai said, "What the Hell was that?" "I thought I was winning!" Tyson shouted back. "Well you obviously weren't! You are going to have so much training when we get back to the hotel got it!" he shouted. – This way I can torture you with out any one getting suspicious. – Tyson started to protest but Kai walked away from him towards the dish.

For the third and deciding match it was Kai Vs. Jun. Jun didn't even come close to Kai's skill, the match was over in seconds. 10.4 to be exact. Kai didn't even break a smile over his victory he just walked back to the team and sat down in his usual Kai pose while everyone else celebrated.

- - - - That night back at the hotel - - - -

"Come on Tyson move your fat ass!" shouted Kai who had been torturing; no I believe its called training? Tyson because of his loss earlier that day. Since they got back Tyson had been made to run round the hotel thirty times, (it's a really really BIG hotel!) done 100 push-ups, spent three hours in the hotels gym, and Kai 'accidentally' dropped weights on Tyson's foot, then ran another 30 laps around the hotel, then done practise with Dragoon while Kai sat and ate some food to wind Tyson up even more because he was refusing to let him eat, then he had Tyson practising his agility with Dragoon. Kai had set up sand bags to fly around a spare training room at random times and Tyson had to dodge them along with Dragoon. But being the clumsy idiot he is he totally misjudged most of them and one got him right in the groin, sending him to the floor with more and more sand bags attacking him from all direction, while Kai stood with a big smile on his face. – That'll teach you! – He thought. And now Tyson was currently doing his 200 sit ups for the past hour and he's at number 101. "I'm trying, damn it! So tired...need food!" Tyson whined. "You're getting nothing until you finish those sit-ups, I can wait all night cause that's probably how long its gonna take right?" "Damn you." Tyson muttered. "What was that?" Kai demanded angrily. "Nothing!" Tyson said quickly.

- - - - Meanwhile - - - -

"Wonder how long he's gonna keep Tyson out there?" Ray said. "Don't know, but I'd be surprised if he was still alive by now." Said Lorz. "Yeah they've been out there for hours." Said Max, "Oh well more sweets for me!" he said while cramming as many sweets into his mouth as he could manage. After another half an hour every one heard the door to Ray, Kai and Lorz's room open and Kai walk in go into the kitchen. "Hey Kai?" Hilary shouted, "Where's Tyson?" "Don't know, don't care." Was the answer. Just then everyone heard a loud bang at the door and Lorz hurried over to it and opened it and Tyson fell into the room on a heap on the floor. Hilary ran towards him, "Tyson! What happened? Are you all right? Can I get you anything?" "Food!" he shouted. "Food? Tyson aren't you hurt?" Tyson lifted his face off of the floor and looked at Hilary.

"What do you think? I've just experienced pure torture at the hands of that bloody idiot there!" he shouted pointing at Kai who had walked into the living room with a cup of coffee. "Do you want another extra hour of training tomorrow Tyson?" he asked. "No..." "Then I would advise you to shut up!" Kai said grumpily. "What did he do to you?" Hilary asked him pulling him into a sitting position while Lorz closed the door then sat down to listen. "So, much training. Big sand bags, hurt my nuts." Hilary flushed red at the thought of Tyson's groin area but it went unnoticed. "So much running, muscles all hurt, no food! Sit-ups, push-ups! I feel like I'm in boot camp!" Tyson rambled on. "You wanna know what boot camp feels like? Then keep on talking." Kai threatened over his coffee cup. "Come on you poor thing lets get you something to eat." Hilary said helping Tyson up and into the kitchen. "Guess were gonna have to phone the reception to get the fridge refilled huh?" Lorz said causing Ray to laugh.

Max was being overly hyper running about like a mad man and Kenny was to absorbed in what he just found out on Dizzi. He looked up and said, "Guys I have some bad news." "What is it Chief?" Ray asked. "I've just found out that the Demolition Boys are competing in the Spanish tournament." At hearing this Kai looked up sharply. "What did you say?" he asked. "The Demolition Boys, they made it into the semi-finals of the tournament. And if we are to face them then we have to get to the finals." Kenny stated. "Ummmmmmmm question?" said Lorz, everyone turned to look at her. "Who are the Demolition Boys?" she asked. Ray and Kenny exchanged worried looks while Kai just sighed. "Well your part of the team, guess you have the right to know." So this began a very lengthy conversation about Kai's grandfather set up the Biovolt co-operation and made the Demolition Boys use man made Bit-Beasts in Voltaire's attempt at taking over the world.

Then he told her about Voltaire taking Kai away from the Bladebreakers by tempting him with the power of black Dranzer. Then how he returned to him and at the finals of the tournament Bryan had nearly killed Ray to win. "And that's basically it." Kai said sitting back into his chair. By this time Max had calmed down, a little, and Hilary and Tyson had joined in the conversation as well. "Wow. Talk about harsh. No wonder you're not keen on meeting them again." Lorz said quietly. "Yeah its not exactly high on my priority list." Kai said. – No bloody wonder. So I'm not the only one with a screwed up family tree. – Lorz thought to herself. "Well guys it's late go to bed. I want you all up bright and early for training." Kai said in a monotone voice before heading into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny managed to convince a still partially Max to leave, leaving Ray and Lorz alone in the living room. Ray noticed that Lorz had been very quiet and decided to ask what was wrong, "Hey are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, just thinking over what Kai just told me. He's had a hard life." She replied while taking the dirty cups into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he's coped with it, but that's why he doesn't show his emotions around anyone." Ray said. – Except me. – Lorz thought as she smirked mentally. "Well I'm so tired I'm going to grab my stuff and get changed then head to bed ok?" she said. "No problem, I'll just finished cleaning these cups then I'll be right behind you ok?" "Yeah, sure." She said as she headed out of the kitchen still thinking over everything she had been told. She entered the bedroom quietly and saw Kai lying on his back, his chest moving rhythmically with his breathing. She stood and stared at him for a minute before grabbing a pair of baggy black jogging trousers and a black tank top from her bag and going into the bathroom to get changed. By the time she was finished Ray was already changed and in bed. She slipped in-between her covers and fell asleep staring at Kai.

Forfirith – Well there you go all done! Just want to apologise for the lateness of this chap but I'm back at school and I have had training for work all this week and I've even not had enough time to do my homework! So I've been in a lot of trouble at school because of it and its gonna be the same next week to but things should be back to normal the week after that okie dokie? Well did you enjoy?

- - - - -

Kai – When is Lorz gonna reward me for my win?

Forfirith – Sad. Soon it'll happen at the start of the next chapter before I torture her again.

Kai – WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!

Forfirith – Kidding!! Or am I?? **Winks**

Kai – Forfirith! What the Hell are you gonna do?

Forfirith – Nothing...**Rolls eyes **gotta go bai! **Runs away**

Kai – Damn you woman! Slow down! **Follows**

Max – Please review for Forfirith, she's had a really hard week and she's got another one coming so she would really love the reviews to cheer her up! Thank you!!


	18. The Dream

Forfirith – Gomen!!!!! Please don't be angry with me everyone, I've a lot happening lately and I just haven't had the time to update. I have had a lot of family things to deal with. I'm also recovering from a case of depression. Also I'm back at school and I have internal assessments already! And I might be getting thrown out of one of my classes that I need for college and I've just started work and its eating up at all of my time. But I'm gonna stop rambling on cause you all probably don't wanna know about what's happening do you? Lol wouldn't blame you, I don't even wanna know! Reviewer responses!

_nise-anjel_ – Yeah things are starting to spice up a little. And she has her reasons for being so worked up about Kai's past and it isn't just cause they're going out! Thankies for the review!!

_Debke_– Glad you like! And don't worry Tyson will suffer! Mwahahahahaha!!!! Thankies for reviewing!!!

_Libertygirl0115 _ - You've never read a Beyblade story before? I'm so happy you picked mine as your first! Smiles Thankies so much and don't worry, I didn't think your review was too long! Thankies for it though!!!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – I started back school in the middle of August!!! And it sucks soooooooo much, I hate it! I'm in my final year and I just wanna leave!!!! I'm glad you like my story! Thankies for the review!!

_Callie_ - You really thought it was romantic? I thought it was kinda mushy and weird! Lolz glad you enjoyed it though! And yes there will probably be a little Tala and Kai fighting in this fic, even though I don't really hate Tala or anything but he's a bad guy in this fic! Thankies for the review!

_pishcules_ – Thankies for the suggestions! My twisted little mind is already planning and scheming away!! Lol too much sugar! And yes it is surprising that Tyson has any nuts but he I guess it's the law of nature that he has something right? Thankies for the review!!!! Oh btw did you get the email I sent you? Hope you did!!!

_Demdova_ – You loved it? Thankies so much!!! And as soon as you have a story posted let me know ok? I promise I will read it!!!!! Thankies for the review!!!!

Forfirith – Ok well Thankies to everyone that has reviewed I love you all!!!! Reading them has helped cheer me up!! Thankies to everyone!! I have 91 reviews and I want to ask all you nice people out there if you could help me reach the 100 mark! If you do there might be a special surprise for you all!!!! Winks

Ray – Forfirith doesn't own Beyblade or any related characters!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 18 – The Dream

- - - - 3:37am - - - -

Kai was running down a long stone corridor that forked into two directions. "Which way is it!" he shouted. And as if to answer his question he heard screaming and evil laughter. He looked to left, "I guess it's this way." He said to himself as he started running again. After what felt like an eternity he almost ran into a thick wooden door. He stopped for a second to catch his breath then pulled the door open to reveal a horrific sight. He stepped into the door and the smell of blood was overpowering making Kai feel like he was going to puke. His jaw dropped when he saw his teammates lying in heaps on the floor, all surrounded by pools of blood. He ran to the nearest body that turned out to be Ray. "What happened here?" Kai asked as turned Ray on to his back. His face was cut all over and his clothes were scarlet. He coughed up some blood and said, "Kai you have to get out of here it's a trap!" but before Kai could reply the door he had come through slammed shut with a loud bang.

Kai turned his head around and saw his grandfather grinning evilly at him. "What the Hell did you do this for you bastard!" Kai shouted as he stood up and walked away from Ray. Voltaire chuckled, "An incentive." He stated simply. Kai was confused, "Incentive for what?" he asked. "For you to join Bio-volt again." Kai laughed, "No way Bio-volt was destroyed after the championships!" now it was Voltaire's turn to laugh. "For being a Hiwatari you are very stupid." He said causing Kai to glare and scowl at him. "We have many different bases for our operations and you only destroyed one of hundreds." He smirked at his grandson. "You really didn't think you had won did you?" Kai growled at the older man. "I don't care if Bio-volt is up and running I still wont join you!" Kai shouted. Voltaire smirked again, "I think I know how to change your mind."

He snapped his fingers and five men appeared from concealed doors and grabbed a member of Kai's team each and put their wrists in to chains that were hanging from the ceiling and pulled them so that they were suspended a few inches off the ground. "Let them go!" Kai demanded. "Only if you join me Kai." "Never!" "Well then your friends will pay for your choice!" he snapped his fingers again and the men started to hit his team-mates mercilessly for a few minutes while Kai stood frozen to the spot. Voltaire clicked his fingers again to stop the men and Kai was staring at his friends. All of them were bruised and had many cuts that were bleeding badly; they were all in desperate need of medical attention. Then Voltaire asked his question again, "Will you join me?" but before Kai could answer Lorz shouted, "No Kai don't do it! Don't let him manipulate you again! Please don..." but before she could continue the guard silenced her by punching her in the face.

"Leave her alone!" Kai shouted, "Don't touch her!" Kai was beyond furious. He charged at the guard but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist and throwing him across the room. The guard that had thrown him smirked then took his place back next to Kenny. Kai stood up and was about to run at Lorz's guard when Voltaire said, "I wouldn't do that id I were you." "Oh yeah and whys that?" Kai asked his voice full of venom. "Because if you go any closer to her I will have her killed, because it seems that I have found your weakness. Emotions." He said the word like it was a disgusting swear word. "Pitiful things make you weak, like you are." "Kai is not weak!" Lorz shouted before receiving another punch from the guard. "Stop it!" Kai shouted, his voice a little higher than it should have been.

"Join me and I wont harm the girl any more." Voltaire said knowing that he had left Kai with no choice. "Don't do it Kai! I'm not worth you selling your soul over! Don't let him control you again I'm not worth it!" "Don't say that!" Kai shouted with tears in his eyes. "If you join Bio-volt because of me Kai I will never forgive you! Don't let him win!" Kai was shocked. "Lorz..." he whispered. "Kill her!" Voltaire shouted. One of the guards ran forward and grabbed Kai so the he wouldn't interfere and the rest left their positions and started hitting Lorz. Kai fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably while all the other guys were shouting at the guards to leave Lorz alone. "Time to end this." Voltaire said as he pulled a gun out of his cloak and aimed it at Lorz and pulled the trigger. Kai felt his blood run cold as he saw the bullet wound appear on Lorz's forehead and her body falling limps from its restraints. "Now for the next one." He said as he aimed the gun and as soon as he pulled the trigger...

Kai woke up covered in a cold sweat trying to suppress a scream that threatened to escape from his mouth. He was panting heavily and he quickly scanned his surroundings to see both Ray and Lorz sleeping soundly in their beds. He breathed a sigh of relief then pulled himself out of his tangled up sheets and headed towards the balcony door, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed his every movement. He stood at the railings leaning over them looking out towards the ocean. He took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down. He stood there for a minute then he heard a sound behind him. He spun around and smiled when he saw Lorz coming out the balcony door. "Hey are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied, "Why are you up at this time of night?" "I could ask you the same question." She replied. He smiled at her then without saying a word he pulled her into a hug then kissed her passionately. (Note: there are curtains over the door so that even if Ray had looked he wouldn't have seen anything!) They broke the kiss still staying in each other's arms then Lorz asked, "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked. "Guess not. Are you all right though? You look kinda spooked." He sighed and pulled Lorz over to the chair that was on the balcony, sat down and pulled Lorz onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest and said, "So, are you gonna tell me what's up? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Kai laughed a little. "Well remember I told you all about my grandfather and his Bio-volt cooperation?" "Yeah how could I forget?" "Well I had a dream that he kidnapped you and the others to try and force me to join him again and when I got to you all to save you he had been torturing you all." Lorz winced slightly but it went unnoticed. "And when I told him I wouldn't join him he started to hurt you because you spoke out and told me to say no. Then when I started to get upset about him hurting you he..." "He what Kai?" Lorz asked gently. "He got some guards to attack you then he killed you and I could do anything about it!" he said as he turned his head away from her in shame.

Lorz felt like her heart was breaking, "Kai...look at me." He shook his head and she huffed. "Kai? Please look at me." She pleaded. When he didn't turn around she put her hand under his chin and turned his head to hers. "Kai it was just a dream, I'm not really dead, even though I act it when you wake me up sometimes." She said causing Kai to smirk. "Don't worry about me Kai, I know nothing will happen to me, not with you protecting me." "And I will, I'll protect you forever Lorz, that I promise you!" Kai said. "I know you will." She said before she leaned in for a kiss. "You know you still owe me for winning." He said cheekily. "Well does this work?" she said as she leaned in for another kiss and put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. Then she positioned herself so that she had one leg on either side of Kai's body. (You get what I mean don't you?) Kai moaned and started to nibble on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave to him. He explored her mouth with his tongue while he tightened his grip on her waist. He pulled her so that her body was flush with his. Lorz moaned slightly which caused Kai to smile into the kiss. He moved down to her neck and kissed the soft skin there then moved back up to her mouth and continued from there. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. "I love you Lorz." He said as he rested his forehead against hers panting slightly. "I know and I love you to." She said as they shared another passionate kiss.

"Come on we had better get back to bed, we have matches today." Lorz said. "And what makes you think you're blading?" Kai asked smirking. "What!!!! You have got to be kidding me!" Lorz half shouted. "Yeah I am." Lorz faked a glare then punched Kai's shoulder. "You're such a bum!" Kai started laughing, "Is that the best you could come up with?" "Shut up!" she said as she punched him again. "Ok ok enough! Time for sleep lets go he said as he stood up and held Lorz bridal style. "You have to put me down now." Lorz said. "And whys that?" "Because if we try to go through that little door I'm gonna get a headache and you will suffer severely!" he instantly dropped her feet so that she could stand up by herself then gave her a quick kiss before they went back into their room to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Forfirith – This isn't actually what I wanted to type for this chap but it will do. It actually turned out all right, well I think it did you guys can tell me what you think in your reviews ok? Also I haven't had a chance to re-read this for spelling or grammar so again gomen!

Ray – Everyone should be happy that Forfirith that is happy again, she's no fun when she's depressed.

Forfirith – Well no worries I'm back to as normal as I'm gonna get! So again I beg forgiveness for the lateness of this chap and I will be updating my other fics A.S.A.P. ok? Oh and I already know what gonna happen in the next chap so it should be up soon as well ok? Thankies bai!!!!


	19. Who is he?

Forfirith – Hey everyone!!! I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I lost all my notes for this chapter while I was moving my room about and I didn't want to type it up without my notes because I knew it wouldn't be the way I wanted it! So I found my notes last night and I'm typing this as fast as I can!!! So I'm not wasting any more time so on with the reviewer responses!!!

_Obs3ssi0n_– Yeahness you caught up!!! Go you!!! Glad you likey cause its only gonna get better from now on! Hopefully!!! Thankies for reviewing!!!

_nise-anjel_ – Yeah it was! I just re-read it there after not seeing it since I last updated and I was like, I wrote that? No way! I've never written anything like that before!! I was so proud!! Lol. I'm so sad I know! Thankies for reviewing!!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – Yeah I'm back to my regular weirdo self!!! So that means hopefully chapters should be quicker than this one!!! Glad you liked that chap; I liked it a lot too!!! Thankies for reviewing!!

_pishcules_– I tried to make the dream as weird as possible and I think it worked!!! And yeah they should watch their backs, and it isn't only because of Voltaire. And yes that was a sneaky hint to what's happening in the fic!!! Glad you got the email!! Hope you like my new song in Multi-talented, its called I've Fallen and its more along the lines of what I usually write. Thankies for reviewing!!!!

_HMgirlKristi_– I just checked your profile, bio thingy, I didn't know your story was up!!! I wish I knew!!! Well I've read it now and left a review for you! It rockz I really like it!!! Also I hope you're no longer pissed and depressed!!! I hope your back to your normalish self like I am!!!! Nah I'm kidding if you say your normal then your normal!!! Thankies for reviewing!!!

_Callie _- Yeah I knew you would like that one!!! I'm dedicating that one to you ok? Chapter 18 is yours!!! And your not getting on my nerves honestly!!!! If you were I wouldn't answer you! And no I can't stick Ray/Mariah pairings, there's one in my other fic (you should read it you would like it!!) but that's only because it helped out the plot a little!!! And no worries I love long reviews!!!!

Thank you to every single one of you out there that keep on reviewing for me! So close to 100 reviews!!! I can't believe it!!! Please help me reach 100!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 19 - Who is he????

Later on that night (or should it be morning?) Kai awoke from having yet another nightmare, this time it wasn't about Voltaire. It was about Lorz leaving him. He looked over to her sleeping form on the bed next to him and smiled. – She wouldn't leave me. – He thought. He looked at the clock on his bedside unit and the red digital numbers flashed six o'clock at him. – Might as well get up. – He thought as he dragged himself out of bed. He took a quick shower then grabbed Dranzer and headed out to get some last minute training in before his match later on. He arrived at the beach a short time later and pulled Dranzer out of his pocket and launched her perfectly and began dodging everything in her way. He stood with his arms folded unaware of the bright blue eyes that were watching him.

He summoned Dranzer back to him then as he was about to launch her again he heard a noise coming from his left. Still being on edge because of his first dream he span around and came face to face with a guy who was about a year or two older than himself with bright blue eyes, dark spiked brown hair and a good looking body and face. Kai scowled at the boy. – There's something about this guy I don't like, I don't know what it is, but he better hope that I don't find out. – "Your Kai right?" he asked. "Hn." he replied. "The names Jack." "And I care why?" he replied icily. Jack just smiled at him. "_You_ don't have to, all I want you to do is pass on a message to Lorz for me." He suddenly gained Kai's undivided attention at the sound of his girlfriend's name. "How do you know Lorz?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "We used to be on a team together then she left."

– Wonder why? – Kai thought as Jack fixed his hair with his left hand. Then he said something that shocked Kai more than anything, "Plus she's my girlfriend." – W-what!? Girlfriend? Then why did she kiss me? Then agree to go out with me?! Why didn't she tell us? Tell me... – Kai felt his heart shattering with every passing second. Before Kai could continue to live in his hopeless feeling Jack spoke up again. "When you see her again tell her that 'lover' is dying to see her again." And with a huge smirk on his face he walked away and left Kai standing alone on the beach, his eyes prickling with tears that he refused to shed.

- - - Back at hotel. - - - -

"Where is Kai?" Lorz asked. "Don't know I haven't seen him all morning." Said Max. "He had better hurry up then because we need to leave like in 5 minutes!" said a frantic Kenny. As soon as he had finished speaking the door to the hotel room slammed open revealing a really pissed off Kai. He stormed into the room and walked up to Lorz who suppressed the urge to shiver at the look in Kai's eyes. "Hey Kai, what's up?" he snorted, "I just met a friend of yours." He said trying to keep himself under control. Lorz gave him a blank look before saying, "Who? What are you talking about?" "He said to tell you that 'lover' is dying to see you again." He said his voice unnaturally calm compared to how he was feeling inside. (Nearly breaking the door must have helped!) "JACK?!" she shouted. Kai nodded.

"What you mean he's here? Now? I don't believe it!" she shouted. Kai felt even more upset. – She must like him if she's making such a big deal out of him being here. – "Ummmmmmmm if you don't mind guys we kinda have to leave, were kinda late!" Kenny said. Everyone hurried out to the bus that was waiting for them but when Lorz tried to sit with Kai he put his legs up on the chair and glared at her. – What's wrong with him? – She thought as she sat behind in the row behind him. She sat and thought for a while then a thought hit her, -Jack! That baka must have made up some cock and bull story to turn Kai against me! I swear I'll kill that son of a bitch as soon as I see him. That is if I could, I still remember what happened the last time I tried to fight him. – She thought as she rubbed her stomach absent mindedly, remembering the last time she told him off for trying to mess up her life.

- - - - Flash back - - - -

A thirteen-year-old Lorz is walking down a hotel corridor, she stops at door number 198. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. "Come in!" a voice shouts from the other side. She timidly opens the door and walks in, closing the door quietly behind her. She sees a guy lying sprawled out on a bed in the middle of the room, Jack. She walks towards him but makes sure to leave some room between herself and him. "Hey Jack I have to tell you something." He sits up and looks at her. "You're fidgeting, what's up?" he asks. "I'm leaving the team!" she says quickly then clamps her eyes shut waiting for him to explode. "Your what?!" he bellows. "I'm leaving, I don't want to be part of the team any more." He gets off of the bed and starts to walk towards Lorz and backs her up against a wall. "You can't leave the team, because I say you Cant." Lorz felt her anger flare inside of her. "Why do I always have to do what you tell me to? Hmmm? You are not the boss of me!!! I've realised that now and its about time you did to!" she shouts. "Who do you think your talking to?" he shouts back with just as much anger.

"I took off the streets!" "I don't care! The things you've made me do are 100 times worse than living on the streets!" "Fuck you! You ungrateful whore!" he said as he punches her in the stomach. She doubles over with the pain then her grabs a handful of her hair and forces her head against the wall. She yells out in pain, which only resulted in her receiving a slap to the face. "You going to pay the price for even thinking that." He walks over to his table and picks up a nearly finished bottle of Vodka. He takes one last drink out of it before smashing it against Lorz's stomach, shredding her top and her skin. She starts crying and he smiles. He grabs the back of her top then throws her out of his room. "You're such a baby its just a few scratches, go and clean your self up, and just forget about all this leaving nonsense." He says before slamming his room door in her face. That night Lorz ran away from him leaving him to find and empty room and a note that held only three words.

I hate you.

- - - - End flashback - - - -

"Lorz? Were here." Ray said for the third time. "Huh?" she said snapping out of her memories. "Were at the stadium, hurry up or were gonna be late." "Ok sorry." She said as she hurried off of the bus and headed towards their locker room. When she gets there she finds out that the match has been delayed for half an hour. Everyone apart from Kai had stayed in the locker room doing their own thing. After about 20 minutes Lorz was starting to get worried about Kai. "Guys I'm gonna go look for Kai ok? I'll be back in a bit." "Ok just don't be late!" Kenny shouted after her. "I wont!" she shouted back. She wandered about the stadiums many hallways trying to figure out where Kai could be. She turned round a corner and bumped into some one, "Oh I'm so..." her jaw dropped when she saw whom she had walked into. Jack. "So Lorz, how are you?" Jack asked. She glared at him, "Why are you here?" she asked, her voice full of venom. "Competing of course! And are you missing me babe?" he asked slyly. "Don't call me that!" she said through gritted teeth, "And no I'm not." "Sure about that?" he asked and he pushed her against a wall and pinned her there. "Let me go!" she shouted as she tried to escape, but she wasn't strong enough.

He leaned down and managed to force his lips onto Lorz's, she kept on trying to get away but he just kept on forcing her back against the wall. Just then Kai walked by. (Dun dun dun!!!!!) She finally managed to break the kiss by turning her head away from his quickly; she looked up and saw Kai staring at her with sad eyes. He stares in to her eyes then walks away, she called out to him but he ignored her pleas to turn around. "You bastard! Let me go look what you've done!" "Awwww did I upset lover boy?" he said with fake sympathy. Lorz gets really pissed off at Jack making fun of Kai and managed to knee Jack in the stomach. He growls at her and punched her in the stomach, and because she still hadn't healed up properly the punch hurt even more than it should have.

"See you soon babe." He said before blowing her a kiss and kicking her in the stomach once more before heading back to his team's locker room. Lorz manages to force herself to stand up and walk back to their locker room, to explain to Kai what had happened. She got back to the locker room and managed to hide any trace of pain from her face. As soon as she opened the door the PA system sounded. "It is time for the Bladebreakers match against the Rebels! Will both teams please make their way to the arena! Repeat! Will the Bladebreakers and The Rebels please make their way to the arena, thank you!" Kai quickly stood up and walked away without Lorz or any other member of the team. Lorz sighed in frustration and followed Kai and the others towards of arena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forfirith – Short I know! But don't worry I promise I will update soon!

Kai – I hate you!

Forfirith – Why? What did I do?

Kai – Your making all these evil people hurt MY Lorz and I don't know about it and now I seem to think she's cheating on me!!!!! I hate you!

Forfirith – Don't worry when you see what I've got planned for the next chapter you wont be complaining. **Shows Kai a copy of next chapter**

Kai – I'm not doing that!!!

Forfirith – You have to!!!! I'm the authoress and what I say goes!

Kai – I'm not hurting her!

Forfirith – Like you have a choice in the matter! Look at the part AFTER that though!

Kai - Ok maybe hate is too strong a word.

Forfirith - Thought that would change your mind! Please review for me!!!!! I love you all!!!!! **Hands out plushies**


	20. Forgiveness?

Forfirith – Hey! I'm trying to get up to date with my stories again I've been neglecting them for the past little while. Bad Forfirith baaaaaaaaaaad!!!!

Kai – What are you on?

Forfirith – A chair? What a stupid question!

Kai - **Rolls eyes** Just answer the reviews.

Forfirith – Ok then!!!

_Callie _- Thought you'd like that! I dedicated that chapter to you because you always read and review my fic!! And it means a lot to me!! Plus I know that you like the Kai/Lorz stuff so I knew you would like to have that chapter as yours! And no worries he will get his revenge! And I'm glad your comp isn't dead any more! It sux when that happens!! Thankies for reviewing!! Hope you enjoy this one!!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – Still don't get your point! Joke I get it!!! Lol, I'll try to update faster again!!! And yes I hate Jack to, and I also love Kai!!! Hee hee who wouldn't??? Thank you for reviewing again!!!!!

_nise-anjel_ – Yes Jack is a total ass-wipe, I hate him! And don't worry Kai will make it up to Lorz, after he hurts her. Remember that from my part at the end?? Because as they say, Things will get worse before they get any better!! Thank you for reviewing!!!!

_pishcules_– Kai didn't kick Jack's ass because he thought that Lorz was kissing him of her own free will, and that she was cheating on him. But yeah he is really strong, she might have been able to take him on but she is still injured from the guy trying to rape her, so she wasn't at full strength which jack took advantage of. I'm gonna make sure that Kai doesn't hurt her too much but they will get better after that, hopefully...Thankies for reviewing!!!!

_HMgirlKristi_ – Woohoo another chapter!!! I hope you can write it soon! Hope you have a good time in Arkansas!! Just be thankful you're on vacation!!! I'd love to be!!! Thankies for reviewing!!!

Forfirith – Okies, that's that done! A big thank you to all of you!! I've made it to over 100 reviews!!!! Woohoo!!!!! Ok I'm calm! NOT!!!!!! Hee hee its on with the story now!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 20 – Forgiveness??

Lorz followed the rest of her team towards the arena resisting the urge to cry. – Damn it!!! My stomach hurts so much! I'm gonna kill that bastard as soon as I'm back to full strength. – She thought as the spotlights on her and the team blinded her. They sat down in their little bench thing, Kai sitting at the opposite side from Lorz. She sighed. – I want Kai to understand what happened! – She thought. Then the Jazzman's voice echoed throughout the arena, "Alright and welcome to the Spanish tournament!! Today we have the world famous Bladebreakers, who will be facing a local team called The Rebels!!!!" the crowd erupted with cheers for both teams. "First up is Max and his opponent will be Miguel!!!!" both competitors stood at the dish and nodded to each other before they let it rip. It was a very close battle with Max coming out with a very lucky victory. He came back to his team and was congratulated by everyone except Kai.

Jazzman spoke up again, "Will Lorz and Den please approach the dish?!" Lorz took a breath which she instantly regretted as pain surged through her body, Ray looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" she opened her eyes and smiled at him weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nervous that's all." She said as she pushed herself off of her seat and walked slowly towards the dish. She looked at her opponent then pulled out her blade and launcher. "Straight to the point, very forward. I like that in a woman." Den said. "Whatever just get ready to blade." She said fiercely catching Den off guard. The battle was over within a few minutes because Lorz put all of her anger into her blade. Den's blade landed next to his feet, the defence ring shattered. Lorz quickly went back to her seat, feeling drained and dizzy. "OK! That was a quick match!! But The Rebels team leader still has to blade to see if he can get a win to salvage some dignity for his team! Will Buzz and Kai please make their ways to the dish?!"

Jazzman shouted. Kai completely ignored his teammates kind words, he stalked up to the dish and glared at his opponent, the poor guy didn't stand a chance. They launched their blades and as soon as Buzz's was in the dish a blinding light took over the arena and when the light faded his blade was at his feet in pieces. There wasn't a part bigger than a thumbnail. Kai summoned Dranzer back and instead of heading back to his team headed straight out of the arena. The Bladebreakers hurried after him, "What was that all about Kai!? You didn't need to destroy the poor guys blade!" said Tyson. "..." Kai remained silent, which only made Tyson angrier. "Answer me damn it!!! Why did you do it?" "Just shut the Hell up Tyson!!! I'm not in the mood to listen to you today!" Kai shouted as he quickened his pace and headed out to the bus. The Bladebreakers stood there stunned for a few minutes before regaining their senses and heading out to the bus as well.

- - - -That night at the hotel. - - - -

Kai and Lorz were alone in their hotel room because Ray was away talking to Kenny about an upgrade for Drigger he was working on. Kai was lying in his bed with his back to Lorz, pretending to be asleep. Lorz was sitting on her bed trying to read her book but failing miserably. She slammed her book on the bed and sighed, "Kai please listen to me! You didn't see what you think you saw! You have to listen to me!" she pleaded. "Why should I?" he said angrily while sitting up and facing her. "You lied to me! You betrayed me!" "NO!! I didn't betray or lie to you! You don't understand!" she stood up. "What don't I understand? I understand that you're two-timing me!" he shouted standing up and towering over her. – This is why I should show my emotions, I'm only going to get hurt. – He thought as Lorz tried to stop herself crying in front of Kai. He growled and tried to leave but Lorz grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face her, "Listen to me," she said trying to get rid of the shakiness of her voice, "I don't like him in any way! When you saw us he was forcing me to kiss him! Believe me it's not something I would do through choice! I love you Kai, and no one else!" "LIES!" he shouted as he forcefully punched her away from him.

"Aaahhh!!" she cried out in pain and fell to her knees clutching her stomach. "Oh grow up I didn't hit you that hard!" he half shouted. "Why wont you believe me?!" she said her voice letting Kai know that she was crying, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "Stop pulling the sympathy act because it isn't working!" Kai said with a note of uncertainty in his voice. She looked up at him, tears cascading down her face. "You think I'm crying to get sympathy!" she shouted. "I wouldn't! I haven't cried since my parent died! And this feels just as bad!" she shouted. She lifted up her top and Kai gasped at what he saw, her stomach had been nastily bruised. "What happened? You didn't have them this morning." Kai said starting to sound worried. Lorz had managed to stop her tears although her face was still wet because of them. "Yeah that's right I didn't have them this morning, that's because Jack gave me them today. After you seen you seen him kissing me and I shouted on you, I was so pissed off because I knew you would get the wrong impression so I hit him, but because I'm still kinda hurt from before I couldn't do that much damage."

She winced and sat on the edge of her bed so that she wasn't scrunched up on the floor. "He wasn't happy that I hit him obviously and he attacked me then he just left me lying in the middle of the corridor." Kai felt a wave of guilt wash over him. – This is all my fault! I should have done something! I should have known that she wouldn't betray me! I can't believe what I've done to her! – He dropped onto the bed beside her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and started stroking her long hair. "I am so sorry Lorz! Please forgive me for being such a stupid bastard! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" he pleaded. "I don't know Kai, I might need some persuasion." She said slyly. We pulled back and smiled at her, "Well I wonder if this will do?" he said kissing her lightly. "Not bad I guess." She said still smiling. "Hmph!! Well how about this?!" he said as he quickly pushed her onto her back and kissed her passionately.

Lorz moaned, loving that Kai was no longer angry with her, Kai loved hearing her moan because of him. He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance she gratefully accepted and he started to explore her mouth with his tongue. He positioned himself so that he was on top of her but all his weight wasn't on her so that he wouldn't hurt her, her ran his hands up her sides causing her to shiver as she ran her hand through his silky hair while the other one was on his chest. They broke apart panting and Kai put his forehead against Lorz's. "You are so forgiven!" she said. "Thought so." He said before kissing her again, enjoying the taste of her mouthShe moved up on the bed a little bit so her legs weren't hanging off and Kai followed her up. He had one leg in between hers and he moved it a little too high up causing Lorz to moan out his name. He smirked and was about to repeat the action when they heard Ray come back in.

Kai quickly jumped off of Lorz and into his own bed and Lorz grabbed a brush from her bedside table and began to brush her hair as Ray walked in. "Hey Lorz." He whispered, thinking Kai was asleep. "Hey how's the Drigger upgrade going?" she asked. "Great! Kenny said it should be finished for tomorrow." "That's great!" she whispered. "Well I'm going to get changed, and well done on your match today." "Thanks." He took his stuff into the bathroom to get changed and Lorz let out a big sigh of relief. "That was a close one!" she whispered to Kai who turned round and smiled at her. "Yeah, but it adds to the excitement." She resisted the temptation to throw her brush at him and crawled into her bed. "Night Kai." "Night Lorz, love you." "Love you to." Kai turned round just as Ray came back in. "Night Lorz." "Night Ray." She said as Ray slipped into bed and turned off the light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kai – I hate you.

Forfirith – Why?

Kai – Because you made me hurt Lorz, oh and Thank you!

Forfirith – For what?

Kai – For the little bit at the end!

Forfirith – No problem! Thought you would like it!!

Kai – Well you thought right!!

Forfirith – I know! Well hope you all enjoyed that! Please tell me how the scene at the end was! I've never written anything like that before! So I don't know if it was any good or not!! So please tell me in your review!! Thankies!!!!


	21. SemiFinals!

Forfirith – I have now made it my personal mission to blow up my school. We have inspectors in and we can't get away with anything, so if I blow it up there will be nothing for them to inspect!!!!

Ray – Please ignore her. She's a little stressed right now.

Forfirith – A LITTLE!!!! I wont find out if I'm being thrown out of one of my classes until the damn inspectors leave because they wont give us our marks while they're here!!! It isn't fair!!!!! But at least I know I passed my other one, and in a class of 32 people only 6 passed!!! I feel so good!!!!! Well I'm finished ranting now!!!! Time to answer my fave people in the whole world!!

_Callie _- Yeah Kai was a very bad boy in the last chapter wasn't he? But he made up for it at the end **Winks** and yeah Kai will get his revenge for Lorz, eventually!!! Hyperness is fun isn't it?!?! Glad you enjoyed and you would make a good teacher!!! Lol Thankies for reviewing!!!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – HEY!! **Waves** Yes you are one of my fave reviewers!!! Bad teachers they are evil!!!!! Glad you likey!! Hope the geography test went well!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

_pishcules_ – Bloody brilliant??? Lol I like the sound of that!!! And Kai would most definitely love to do that again!!! And he might just get that chance! **Winks** Thankies I'm gonna need all the luck I can get! And Thankies for reviewing again!!!

Forfirith – Thank you to you all! Over 100 reviews!!! And it's all thanks to you guys!!!! **Smiles** I just want to apologise in advance for this chap, its gonna suck. I have not idea what to write at all! I have the next chap all planned out in my head but I need another one here to link it all together or it wont make any sense!!! So here we go with chapter 21!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 21 – Semi-Finals!

The next day was the semi-finals for the team. They were a good team called Vengeance. Everyone was doing their own thing in the arena preparing for the match when the PA system sounded, "Will the Bladebreakers and Vengeance please make their way towards the dish! Repeat will the Bladebreakers and Vengeance please make their way towards the dish! Thank you!" "That's us!" an overly hyper Tyson shouted, "You're quick on the uptake aren't you?" Kai said sarcastically. "Ha ha hilarious!" Tyson said as everyone started laughing at him. "Lets go!" he said as he left. When they arrived at the dish they were greeted by blinding spotlights, deafening cheers from the crowd and some glares from one person in particular.

Lorz looked into the crowds as she waved but froze when she saw Jack staring back at her. He was in the front row and he glared at her but instead of being intimidated, she just glared right back with even more anger before hurrying up to catch up with her team, with Jack's eyes never leaving her for a second. "HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE SPANISH TOURNAMENT!!" Shouted the announcer, "FIRST UP WE HAVE RAY FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS, AND HIS OPPONENT WILL BE KIETA FROM VENGEANCE!!" the crowd let rip for both competitors. They took their places on either side of the dish and prepared to launch. They nodded once to each other in politeness while both players teammates were shouting advice from the background.

The upgrade Kenny had spent all night on for Drigger certainly worked; the match was over in a matter on minutes. Ray called Drigger back and cheered triumphantly. He walked round to the girl on the other side of the dish and held his hand out, "Well done you put up a great fight!" he said flashing her a toothy grin. She smiled back and shook his hand, "Thanks Ray, and congratulations!" she said before both bladders returned to their teams. "Ray that was awesome!" "Yeah way to go!" "The upgrade was successful, just as I predicted!" "Good win." "Congrats!" everyone cheered on their friend for his win as the announcer began speaking again. "WILL TYSON AND NICKY PLEASE APPROACH THE DISH FOR ROUND 2?!!!!"

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Tyson shouted, "Hmmmm I could go for some cake right now..." "Tyson THIS IS NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT FOOD!! YOU HAVE A MATCH TO WIN!!!" Kai roared causing Tyson to cower in fear. "Alright, alright I'm going! Jeez!" he made his way up to the dish trying to rid himself of the mental pictures of all the different types of cakes he could eat. The match was over quickly and did not go in Tyson's favour. Nicky took the victory for his team making them even. "You are so going to pay for that." Kai said threateningly to Tyson as he sat back down. "Will Lorz and Beton please make their way to the dish!" shouted the announcer. "You gotta win this one Lorz!" "Good luck!" she turned and nodded to her team before facing Beton and readying her blade.

The match was too close to call but Lorz managed to pull out the victory in the end by calling on Drivinor's special attack, ending the match. The crowd went wild when Lorz won but she only sighed a breath of relief. She summoned her blade back then smiled at Beton, "Well done that was a really close match!" "Yeah it was! Well done!" "Thanks! You did great!" she went back to her team and smiled at them all. "Were in the finals!" Max shouted, (he's on a bit of a sugar high.) "WELL THIS ROUND OF THE SEMI FINALS IS OVER SO THE BLADEBREAKERS ADVANCE TO THE FINALS! WHO WILL THEIR OPPONENTS BE? THAT MATCH WILL DE LATER ON TODAY AND IT WILL DETERMINE WHO THE RAINING CHAMPS THE BLADEBREAKERS WILL HAVE TO FACE!! LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!!"

They headed back to their locker room to wait until they found out who their opponents would be for the finals match that would take place the next day. After an hour of boredom, eating and paying cards (and just a little gambling) Kenny shouted, "I know who you are battling!!!" "How?" asked Max and he just beat Tyson at another round of snap. "I hacked into some files of the BBA and it shows that the two teams that were battling for the finals have just finished." "So who are we facing? Are they any good?" Tyson asked. "Yeah their stats are amazing! They're called The Demolishers." A long bang was heard as Lorz dropped her bottle of water on the floor. "Oops sorry about that." She said quietly. "So what's their team like?" Ray asked turning his attention away from Lorz who was fidgeting nervously behind them.

"They are very strong defensively mostly apart from their leader whose offensive powers are through the roof. His name is Jack." He clicked a button and pulled up a picture of Jack and Kai growled and Lorz winced. Everyone looked at Kai. "Yo, Kai what's up buddy?" Tyson asked. "I'm battling him." Kai stated, Lorz's eyes opened in shock. "Why?" Ray asked. "I have some business to deal with that concerns him." He said, his words laced with anger. "If you say so." Max said. Everyone turned their attention back to the screen to find out all they could about their opponents apart from Lorz who walked over to her locker and started looking through it and Kai who watched Lorz. – No matter what I will win tomorrow, and I will win for you Lorz. I will get my revenge for him toying with you. – He thought angrily.

- - - - 11:30pm - at the hotel - - - -

Everyone was in their rooms crashed out anywhere and everywhere. "I think I'm dead." Lorz moaned as she lay half on and half off the couch. "I know the feeling." Ray muttered from the chair next to hers. "Don't be such wimps!" Kai said jokingly, "That training session could have been worse!" Lorz lifted her head to look at Kai who was standing at the doorframe separating the kitchen and living room, "Don't be such an ass or I'll have to kick it!!" she shouted. He smirked, "I'd love to see you try." He said, Ray moved in his chair so that he could get a better view of what was about to happen. "Fine you asked for it." Lorz said as she stood up. Kai chuckled at her and stood in a fighting stance and smiled at her.

"Don't think that smiling at me will save you Hiwatari!" she said jokingly. She ran and jumped over the coffee table and a shocked Kai just stood there which allowed her to grab him in a headlock. Ray burst into laughter at the sight of Kai completely helpless and shouting, "LET ME GO! THIS ISNT FAIR!" "No one ever said it would be!" Lorz said trying not to laugh. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground but she still refused to let him go, "Its gonna take more than that for me to let go!" she taunted. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to unleash my secret weapon." And he began to tickle her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" NNNOOOOOOOO PLEASE NO TICKLING!!!! THAT'S CHEATING!!!!" Lorz shouted as she let go of Kai and ran away from him, causing Ray to laugh even harder at them.

"It cant be cheating if the game isn't fair!" he said, she stuck her tongue out at him and he ran for her again and tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her and began tickling her mercilessly. She had tears running down her face with laughter and Kai continued to tickle her, "OK, ok I give already please stop!!!" she managed to say in between laughs. "Oh I don't know this is too funny!" he said. "PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!" she shouted. "Alright, I'll take sympathy on you." he said getting off of her leaving her lying on the floor still laughing. Kai sat down on her previous seat and stared at her laughing at her, she turned round and stick her tongue out at him, "You're evil." She moaned. "I'm not that evil, I could have kept on tickling you." he said with a strange gleam in his eyes. "OK I take back what I just said." She said hurriedly.

"You guys need help!" Ray said as he wiped a tear away from his eye, "Well I gotta go for a shower see you soon." He said as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. The two other bladders didn't move from their positions. After Ray has switched the shower on Kai looked back down at Lorz, "You're cute when you laugh," he said with a smile. "And you're cute when you smile." She said rolling onto her back. He smiled again the lay down sideways on the floor next to Lorz, with his head in his hand and the other intertwined with hers. They looked into each others eyes before Kai said, "We don't have a lot of time to spend together so we might as well make the most of it right?" she nodded as Kai leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She ran her free hand down his face, caressing his cheek.

Kai nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gave to him, he loosened his grip on her hand and moved so that he was lying over her again. She smirked into the kiss, both of them enjoying the position they were in. they stayed like this for a few more minutes before they had to break for air. They lay panting enjoying being able to be so close to one another. "I love you Kai." Lorz whispered. "I love you to." He said. She smiled and then had an idea. – This is sure to get him going (none perverted sort of!)- She thought. She smirked up at him, which caused him to worry a little. "Lorz what are... oof!" he said as Lorz flipped him onto his back so that she was lying on top of him. "Decided for a change." She said before leaning down and kissing him, her long hair falling down around them.

Kai ran his arms up her back and traced patterns in between her shoulders. She smiled into the kiss and put one hand on his chest and used the other one to support herself. She moved to get herself more comfortable which caused a lot of friction between the two teens, which made Kai moan in pleasure. She broke the kiss and smiled down at him, "Did you enjoy that?" she whispered seductively, "Yeah." He whispered back. She moved again causing more friction between them, Kai moaned a little louder and Lorz silenced him by covering his lips with her own. Kai then decided that he wanted to be back in control so he flipped them back over so that he was on top of her again causing her to pout, "No fair, I was having fun." She said childishly. "Don't worry no one said it was going to stop." He said as he stated kissing her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned as quietly as she could.

Kai moved back to her lips and the two of them were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't hear Ray turning off the shower. Until he opened the door they jumped apart and sat on the floor well away from each other looking guilty. Ray looked at them funnily but decided to not say anything and just went into the bedroom allowing Kai and Lorz to release the breaths they had been holding. "We gotta be more careful." Lorz whispered trying not to laugh, "Yeah I know, he suspects something." "Can you blame him? We aren't doing a good job of hiding our relationship from him!" "And he isn't stupid either." "Were gonna have to tell him soon, otherwise were never gonna get any time alone." Lorz said, "And we sure as Hell can't have that." Kai said suggestively. "Pervert." Lorz muttered as she stood up and headed for the bedroom door.

"Hey wait a second!" Lorz turned round only to be face to face with Kai which caused her to jump a little, "Where's my goodnight kiss?" she shook her head and kissed him briefly before opening the door and heading in to get ready for bed. – I've fallen for her hard. – Kai thought as he started to get ready for bed. – And at least that helped her to forget about who she will be facing tomorrow. –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forfirith – Not the best chap I've ever done but I'm sure we will all live right?

Kai – I personally thought it was THE best one!

Forfirith - **Rolls eyes** wonder why?

Kai – Ummmmmmmm.

Forfirith – You are sad, everyone knows why!

Ray – I'm not gonna catch them doing anything am I??

Forfirith – NO!!! Ewwwwwwwww, nasty!!! No worries I wouldn't do that to you!! **Hugs Ray**

Ray – Well please R&R for my Forfirith-Chan!!


	22. The Finals and the sacrifice!

Forfirith – Hey everyone!!!! I want to apologise yet again for the delay in my updating but I've been having a really hard time lately. Between ex-friends, family shit, being in hospital, other relatives in hospital and things like that!

Kai – Forfirith isn't keen on hospitals.

Forfirith – Isn't keen??? I hate the Goddamn places!! Too many bad memories of them. Does anyone know how hard it is to type while wearing huge bloody bandages and splints round your fingers?? It's really difficult!!

Kai – Should we ask how that happened?

Forfirith – Had a little accident involving volleyball and a very hard wooden floor. But now I'm back with a new chap for all my stories now!! Reviewer responses!!!!

_Sapphire767 _– A new reviewer? Thankies!!!! Glad you have faith in Kai!!! So do I! And I wont answer your questions or queries here; you need to read on to find out what the guys find out!! Thankies for reviewing!!!!

_nise-anjel_ – Thankies!! I'm happy you liked them!!!! Yeah I think they get a little too carried away don't you think??? Thankies for the review!!!!

_pishcules _– Yes the last one is crap, compared to this one anyway!!! All I can say is I hope you like the ending! And don't skip to the end to read it!!!!!! Sorry I've taken so long to update but I explained my reasons above! Gomen!!! I think Kai is having A LOT of fun! And he will get his revenge especially for what Jack does in this chap… Thankies for reviewing!! Can't wait to hear from you again!!!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – No prob you are one of my fave reviewers!!!! I'm glad you like pairing! That must mean you like Lorz right?? And yes any help for blowing up my school would be greatly appreciated and I have no problem with helping you either!!! And thank you for the long review!!!

_Callie _– All help for blowing up my school would be helpful, (it's a big school) and I'll gladly help you too!! I'm guessing you don't like algebra?? Me neither!! Thought you'd like the Kai/Lorz part but their wont be too much of it in this chap because of how it ends… Thankies for reviewing!!!!

Forfirith – A big thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! Thankies for your patience!!!!!!! Well on with the story!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 22 – The Finals and the sacrifice!

- - - - The next day at the arena. - - - -

The Bladebreakers were sitting quietly in their locker room waiting to be called out for their match. Everyone was listening to the Chief's game plan. "That wont work." Lorz said, What do you mean it wont work?!" Kenny asked, "Its fool proof!" "Yeah even Tyson can pull this one off!" Dizzy said while Tyson glared at the laptop. "You are completely underestimating them, believe me I know exactly what they are capable of." "And just how would you know that?" Hilary asked. "I used to be on their team." Everyone looked shocked apart from Lorz and Kai who already knew. "Why didn't you tell us?" Max asked. "No point, but I do know that if you try that plan against Colin, you will lose." Lorz stated confidently. "Well what do you suggest we do?" "Well Colin is a big-headed cocky bastard so I suggest you let him think he has the upper hand. When you do that he will start to get too cocky and lose his concentration, therefore you can get the victory. If you try to draw the match out like your planning to do, you're done for, his blade has amazing endurance. You'd be playing right into his hands."

Everyone looked at Kenny as he began to type up a program for a simulation on Dizzy. After a few minutes he said, "She's right. A drawn out battle would lose it for us! I don't get it! How could I be wrong?" "Sometimes just having data on bladders isn't enough, it isn't always accurate. Its better to get the information first hand." Kai said. "I guess." "It wasn't your fault Chief. The info you got must have been wrong which made your strategy not quite right." "Well if everyone's happy with that I am! So Tyson, are you ok with using Lorz's advice?" "Yeah definitely!" "Good. So what else do you know about them?" and for the next ten minutes Lorz told everyone exactly what she knew about each bladders style of battling, which gave them next to perfect plans to defeating them.

"WILL THE BALDEBREAKERS AND THE DEMOLISHERS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ARENA FOR THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SPANISH TOURNAMENT!!!??" shouted Jazzman through the PA system. "Its time." Ray said. The Bladebreakers headed down to the arena in complete silence. When they entered the arena the spotlights blinded them again. They headed to their bench and awaited The Demolishers to make an appearance. When they entered the arena they were greeted by boo's from the crowd. They pretended not to notice and headed to their bench across from the Bladebreakers. Jack sat down and stared right at Lorz and blew her a kiss causing both her and Kai to death-glare him. And if looks could kill, he would have died a most painful death from the intensity of the glares. "Will Lorz and Bianca please make their way to the dish!" Lorz stood opposite Bianca who just glared at her. "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!!"

Both bladders launched their blades into the dish and the blades began to circle one another. "How could you Lorz?" Bianca asked. "How could I what?" "Leave us? You just left the team without a word!" "You know why!" Lorz shouted as her blade smashed into Bianca's, "I was sick of how Jack was treating all of us and I couldn't do anything to stop him!! I asked you to come with me but you refused!" "I couldn't leave! You know that he would have come after us!" "But there's no guarantee that he would have found us!" "But there was also no guarantee that he wouldn't have!" "Bianca, look it's not too late! You can still escape from him! I left and look at what I have!" she said pointing to her team. "I have a team, no I have friends that care about me and respect me! Jack has never been a friend to us, and he doesn't respect us! That was what I was trying to get through to you!!" – Could she be right? I know for a fact that Jack doesn't give a shit about me, so what's the point in staying? – Bianca thought to herself. – Come on B you know that what's happening to you is wrong, why put up with it any longer? –

"Bianca!!! If you don't hurry up and win this match, I'll personally see to your punishment!!!" Jack shouted. Bianca recoiled, - I have to win! – She tried her hardest to win but because of Lorz's training with the Bladebreakers her technique had changed slightly so Bianca couldn't anticipate her next move like she had thought, and therefore lost the match. Lorz jumped into the dish and grabbed Bianca's blade and handed it to her, "Bianca. Don't go back, just leave now! Don't give him the satisfaction, leave now. He won't follow you, this is too important to him." Bianca's violet eyes welled up with tears, "Thank you Lorz, I'll write to you." she quickly pulled her old friend into a tight hug before running out of the arena. "Bianca!!!! Where are you going?! Bianca!?" Jack shouted. He turned round and glared at Lorz who had just got out of the dish. "You'll pay for that you whore!!" All of the Bladebreakers, including Kenny, Hilary and Dizzi began shouting back at Jack, as well as most of the audience who had heard his outburst via a microphone.

"Next up we have Tyson and Colin!" shouted The Jazzman who was trying to stop the verbal assault on Jack. (Cant be bothered describing this match!) It was a very close match between the two, Tyson nearly gave into Colin's taunts and just attacked forgetting their strategy but only just managed to keep in control and quickly snapped the victory away from Colin before he could even see what was going on. "Will the two captains please approach the dish for the final match of the Spanish tournament?!" Kai and Jack approached the dish both glaring daggers at one another. Lorz was nervous as Hell. The guys were too busy celebrating that they had won, the last match was only a formality, to realise Lorz's nervousness or the glaring contest between the two captains. Both bladders launched their blades with almost frightening ferocity. They battled fiercely for a long time, beating the world record for the longest match! Neither one was willing to give up, even thought they were both bordering on exhaustion. And both were hurt because of attacks from their opponent's beyblade. Jack was getting really frustrated that he couldn't get the advantage over Kai. – Damn this punk, I should have destroyed his blade by now! Well I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. –

"GOLABORN! ITS TIME TO END THIS!" Jack shouted, "TIME TO UNLEASH YOUR SUNBLAST ATTACK!!" Lorz gasped, - No he can't! – "Kai move out of the way!!! He'll kill you!!" she shouted. The Bladebreakers looked at her in shock then turned to Kai who had just been hit with a huge ball of light and fell to his knees. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! You don't deserve her!! SHE'S MINE!!" Jack shouted pointing at Lorz. "NO!! I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND I NEVER WILL BE!!" she shouted back glaring intensely. "Grrrrrrr, fine then!! GOLABORN!! FIRE-SUN-DEMOLITION!!!" Lorz sensed the strength of the attack, she saw the size of the flaming energy ball that Jack's bit beast was creating and panicked. Kai merely stood up and awaited the attack. – I've failed, I tried to protect Lorz from him, but its too late. – He closed his eyes just as the attack was fired at him. – It's all over. – Just as the ball was about to hit him he felt two hands push him out of the way, he fell to the ground well away from the dish and looked up in time to see Lorz being engulfed by the light and screaming out in pain. "Lorz NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he shouted as he shielded his eyes along with everyone else in the stadium.

When the light had faded Kai looked around and seen Lorz's body at least ten feet away from where she had been when the attack had hit her. He ran to her side and lifted the top half of her body into his arms and held her close to his body. He could feel her blood seep through his clothes and onto his skin as the rest of his team ran up beside them. Their words of worry were cut short when they heard Jack laughing from across the stadium. Kai's face lost all emotion, "Ray!" Ray looked at his team-mate worriedly, "Yes Kai?" "Take Lorz." He said as he gently moved her into Ray's arms. "Look after her, this is NOT over." He stood up and headed back to the dish where Dranzer was still spinning in anger for her hurt master and friend. "HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND LAUGH!! DRANZER!!! ARMAGEDDON VOLCANO ATTACK!!!" Kai screamed. Jack watched in horror as his blade melted leaving only the bit-chip unharmed. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouted. Kai growled and jumped over the dish and landed on Jack and dragged him to the floor and started punching him mercilessly. Jack's team ran to his aid but were pushed away by Kai and they decided it would be safer for them to wait until Kai had calmed down. (Believe me that would be one Hell of a wait! Sleeping bag anyone??)

After a couple of minutes, Ray pulled Kai off of a bloody and bruised and nearly unconscious Jack. "What are you doing?!" he shouted at his teammate. "Kai they're taking her away!" he said pointing to Lorz who was being wheeled away by paramedics. His eyes widened and he ran to Lorz's side. "I'm going with her!" Kai said forcefully to one of the paramedics, "No, no room." He said. Kai was about to argue when Mr D. shouted, "BOYS! The limo will be faster!" the Bladebreakers ran out to the limo, but not before having one last look at their unconscious and badly hurt teammate and friend.

- - - - In the limo on the way to the hospital - - - -

Everyone was talking worriedly apart from Kai. "Hey Kai, you ok?" Ray asked quietly. "Hn." Ray smiled. – He really cares for her, wonder how much? – He thought just as the limo pulled to a stop. They all quickly jumped out of the limo and headed towards reception. After ten minutes of trying to understand what the Spanish nurse was saying before they finally found someone who spoke English to help them, they were on their was to room 12 on the third floor to see their friend. When they got to the door and Doctor was standing in their way. "Move." Kai ordered. "I'm afraid I cant do that, no one can see her right now, she's still unstable." Kai growled, "How long?" "We don't know, go down to the cafeteria and I will come down and get you personally the second she is stable ok?" Kai growled again and walked away before he punched the Doctor. The guys started to follow apart from Ray who waited for a second and said, "Please excuse him, he is very worried about her." The Doctor its alright, it happens all the time." He said with a smile. "Thank you." Ray then left and headed after his team.

- - - - An hour later - - - -

The Bladebreakers were sitting right at the door of the cafeteria and the only one who was eating was Tyson. Mr D. had left to go back to the stadium to answer questions to reporters about what had happened. The Doctor they had met before came into the cafeteria and spotted them. "Bladebreakers?" everyone's ears pricked up at the sound of their name. "Follow mw please." The Doctor as he turned to leave. They all followed him with a word. He stopped outside Lorz's room and smiled, "You don't have to worry, this girls a fighter, she perfectly stable now although her wounds will take some time to heal." They all thanked him and went into the room and saw Lorz lying with her long blue hair spread out over her pillow. She was still unconscious and her breathing mask had been taken off but was still next to her bed in case she needed it. They all grabbed a chair and moved them around her bed and sat down. Even Kai abandoned his usual place against a wall and sat next to her. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Max asked. "She'll be fine, come on its Lorz were talking about! I bet that by tomorrow morning she will be awake and dying to get out of here." Tyson said confidently.

"Yeah all you'll have to do is sleep in here tonight Tyson, your snoring would wake the dead!" Max said trying to lift the mood. "Hey I don't snore that bad!" he said making everyone laugh. "Trust me, I share a room with you, you are!" Max said putting a hand on his friends shoulder while he pouted. After a couple more hours and a lot more jokes Tyson was hungry and so was everyone else. (Remember they didn't eat earlier and Tyson's always hungry!) Everyone headed back down to the cafeteria apart from Kai and Ray. Ray looked at Kai and the way he looked at Lorz's sleeping form. "Kai how long has it been?" Kai looked confusedly at him, "How long for what?" he asked. Ray smirked, "How long have you two been together?" Kai blushed and turned away from Ray, "What makes you think that were together?" "The look on your face when you seen that is was Lorz that pushed you out of the way from Jack's bit beasts attack and how hurt she was. The way you're looking at her now, it's a dead give away." Kai hung his head. "I'm right aren't I?" Ray asked smiling. "Yeah, we've been together for a few days."

Ray smiled, "That's so cute!" Kai's head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What?" "Our little Ice Prince has a heart!" he said teasingly. "But seriously though, you deserve her, you need someone as good as her in your life. I'll leave you two alone for a bit ok?" "Thanks Ray." "No prob." He stopped as he reached the door. "And remember she's in the hospital and those beds aren't meant for two people!" he said with a wink as he headed out the door. "HENTAI!!" Kai shouted after him with a smile. He looked back down to Lorz and took her cold hand in his. "Lorz? Can you hear me? **Sigh** I wish you hadn't done that. Its like what you said the night you were attacked, I wish you weren't there so I wouldn't have to see you get hurt. Lorz I love you so please wake up!" he pleaded as his eyes filled with tears. "I love you to." Kai's head snapped up and he looked at Lorz whose eyes fluttered open. "Lorz! You're awake!" he pulled her into a tight hug. "Dude, need to breath!" she said laughing. He loosened his grip on her but didn't let go.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "To stop you from getting hurt." "But you got hurt instead!" he complained pulling back from her enough to see her face. "Nah! You daft? Just a few bumps, bruises and scratches!" "I can't believe you did that for me." "Well believe it." Kai smiled and pulled Lorz into their most deep, love-filled passionate kiss ever, which meant that they didn't hear the door opening. "Never thought I'd see the day!" Tyson shouted. They break apart with blushes across their faces. Max slapped Tyson upside the head. "Ooowwwww Max!" he whined. "Baka." Ray laughed, "Now didn't I just warn you about those beds not being made fro two people?" Kai rolled his eyes and Lorz was confused. "What?!" "Uh nothing!" Ray said quickly. "Baka, I guess its probably safer for you if I don't know what you said right?" "Right." "Thought so." They all stayed in the hospital for most of the night laughing and joking, mainly about Kai and Lorz. With Lorz threatening to kick all their asses as soon as she was out of the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Forfirith – Crap ending I know but I didn't know where else to end it!!!! Plus it was a really long chapter so that make up for it right? Right?

Kai – Nope.

Forfirith – **Sigh** it was worth a try I guess! Well I tried to make it as long as I could to make up for the delay!! Hope you enjoy!!!!! And please review!!!!!


	23. Where is home?

Forfirith – Heyness everyone! How are you all? Sorry about the wait but exams are bad!

Kai – Any excuse.

Forfirith – Hey it isn't an excuse! I'm actually telling the truth dammit!

Kai – Ok. Just be calm and thank the reviewers!

Forfirith – Ok then!

_Callie _- Don't worry about the time it takes you to review! I'm just so happy that you keep on reviewing my fic! I thought you would like that chap! I know I did! My hand was screwed! I have to keep going once a month until the end of this month to get it looked at! It sucks! Sorry I've taken so long to update for you! Thanks again for the review!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – Trust me it aint over till the fat lady sings!

Kai – Tyson if you please?

Tyson – HEY!

Forfirith – **Snickers** Hee hee couldn't help it! Sorry I made Lorz get hurt but Kai got to get all emotional and they shared a cute moment that makes up for it right? I like your Inuyasha fic! Sorry if my reviews are kinda all over the place and I missed a chappie I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! My comp was totally screwed and didn't tell me you had updated! Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like that I haven't finished yet!

_pishcules_– No worries I wouldn't let her get hurt too badly……… or would I? You'll have to wait to see what happens next! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah who cares what the Doctors would say cause I surely wouldn't give up an opportunity like that! Sorry I disappointed you about the quick update! **Sniffs** I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! Please forgive me onegai? Thanks for reviewing!

Forfirith –A big thank you to you all for being so patient and I hope you can all forgive me and not forget about me! Well no procrastinating on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 23 – Where is home?

It is two weeks after the end of the Spanish tournament and Lorz was finally allowed to leave the hospital. The Bladebreakers were standing outside of her room waiting for her to get changed. "Lorz please hurry up!" Tyson whined. "Tyson I swear if you whine one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass! Its really hard to move since I've been stuck in here not moving for a fortnight!" Lorz shouted back through to him. He sighed loudly and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. A few minutes later Lorz opened the door wearing tight black jeans and a black v necked top with silver writing on it that said "Looking's free but touching costs", black converse on her feet and black eyeliner around her eyes, "Finally! I get to look like a normal person again!" Lorz said with a big smile on her face.

Tyson raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "Well as normal as I'm gonna get anyway!" causing the guys to laugh. Just then the doctor that they Bladebreakers had met when Lorz first entered walked by. "Leaving already Lorz?" he asked. "Yeah, no offence but I'm not keen on hospitals." He chuckled, "Don't worry none taken. Not many people are. Glad to see that you're feeling better." "Thanks." "Well goodbye and look after yourself." "I will and bye!" she said waving to his retreating back. "Come on, we'd better go." Kai said pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. "YES!" Lorz shouted as she grabbed Kai's hand and started to run towards the exit pulling Kai along behind her.

- In the limo. -

Kai and Lorz sat next to each other talking quietly trying to make up for the time when they couldn't be together. "I missed you so much." Kai whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "I missed you to." She said before kissing him lightly, but lightly wasn't enough for Kai. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to his body and deepened the kiss. "Hey guys? You're scaring the children." Ray said interrupting them. They broke apart and saw the scared faces of Kenny and Max as they looked away in embarrassment. Lorz stifled a laugh and cuddled into Kai's chest and closed her eyes, feeling safe in Kai's arms.

The rest of the trip to the hotel had been quiet, mainly because Lorz had been asleep. When the limo stopped everyone got out apart from Lorz, who was sleeping, and Kai who Lorz was using as a pillow. He looked down at her and smiled.

- Kai POV -

She is so beautiful, and peaceful looking, even with the scars, nothing like that will ever change how I feel about her. I really don't want to make her wake up. She told me she hadn't slept well in the hospital because she was afraid of them. I really wanted to be with her all the time but that stupid doctor wouldn't let me stay with her. Idiot. I gently moved her so that I could lift her up bridal style and her head rolled against my chest and she moaned slightly. I smiled as I looked down at her. I very awkwardly got out of the limo and headed into the hotel and saw Ray standing at a lift door waiting for me. "I thought it would be better if I waited, I knew you wouldn't wake her." He said with a smile. "Thanks Ray." We stayed in a comfortable silence until the lift stopped at our floor. Ray walked ahead to open the door for me seeing as how my hands were…full. He opened the door and let me pass.

"I'll see you guys later ok?" "Where are you going?" I asked as I tried to put Lorz on the couch but she refused to let go of my neck. Ray chuckled slightly and said, "I'm gonna let you guys have some time alone, you haven't seen much of each other lately." I nodded as I gave up and sat down with Lorz on my lap. I heard Ray leave as he shut the door behind him. I sighed contently as I stared down at the angel in my arms. I held her tightly like if I were to let her go she would disappear. My other hand ran through her long electric blue hair.

- Lorz POV -

I could feel Kai's fingers running through my long hair and I smiled. I love him so much, and he wonders why I stopped him from getting hurt!

- Flashback -

He looked back down to Lorz and took her cold hand in his. "Lorz? Can you hear me? **Sigh** I wish you hadn't done that. Its like what you said the night you were attacked, I wish you weren't there so I wouldn't have to see you get hurt. Lorz I love you so please wake up!" he pleaded as his eyes filled with tears.

- End flashback -

I would do it over and over again to keep him safe. And I hope he knows that. If not I'd better make sure he does! I raised my head up to look at Kai's. He had his eyes shut so I couldn't see his gorgeous crimson eyes. I decided to annoy him so I started poking his cheek with my finger. He opened his eyes lazily and looked down at me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to make you open your eyes so that I can see them." I replied, hope it wasn't too mushy! He raised and eyebrow at me, "What?" I asked.

"Any normal person would just have told me to open my eyes." "Well you know me and me and normal cannot be in the same sentence without the word not in it." I said with a smile. "You've got a point you know." He said smirking. "Kai-Kun! You're not meant to say that!" I said moving off of his lap with a fake pout. "You're meant to say nice things to me!" "I was being nice! I can be a lot nastier." He said smirking. Uh oh. I know that look so I should really get moving!

I stood up as he leaned towards me and laughed as his face hit the couch. "Not funny!" he shouted only it was muffled by the couch. "It is from where I'm standing!" I said while still laughing. "Well then maybe you shouldn't be standing!" he shouted as he pushed himself off of the couch and grabbed me before I could even think of moving. He pushed me to the floor and lay over me smirking triumphantly. "Not so funny now is it?" he asked. "Yeah it still is." I replied just to annoy him.

- Normal POV -

Kai mock glared down and Lorz who was pinned underneath his body but she was unaffected by his glares. He looked at what her t-shirt said and smiled, he leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear and whispered, "Does what your t-shirt say go for me to?" he licked her ear lobe sending shivers of pleasure throughout Lorz's body. "What do you think?" she whispered seductively into his ear. "Thought so." He started to massage her lips with his own receiving a moan in return, which only fuelled him even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to lick her neck. She felt a low moan escape her mouth but she didn't care. He stopped sucking on her neck and started to move lower. He kissed the skin that was exposed from her t-shirt and he felt her moving underneath him he stopped and looked at her face, which was full of pleasure.

Lorz decided to take the opportunity and rolled over so that she was on top of Kai, who was about to start to complain but was cut off when Lorz's lips covered his own in a fiery kiss. She decided to give Kai the same treatment he had given her so started to nibble on his earlobe knowing it was one of his weak spots. As he moaned he accidentally pushed his hips forward getting Lorz to moan with him. – My turn again. – He thought as he rolled over on top of Lorz again.

He lay fully on top of her not caring if he was crushing her. (Not that she would care right now……………) he continued to run fiery kisses down her neck as she pushed her hips against Kai's causing some major friction between the two teens bodies. They both started panting slightly because of the adrenaline their bodies were giving them. Kai looked into Lorz blue eyes and could see but nothing but love. Love for him. And as Lorz looked into his crimson eyes, all she could see was love for her. He leaned into her again but they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The two teens groaned loudly in annoyance. "Kai? Lorz? Let me in!" they heard Tyson moan from the other side of the door. "Maybe if we ignore him he will go away?" Lorz asked. "I'm not leaving till you guys let me in!" he shouted. They both sighed in defeat and Kai reluctantly rolled off of Lorz then stood up pulling her up with him. "Coming!" Lorz shouted.

Kai sat down moodily on the couch as Lorz let Tyson in. "Hey why aren't you guys packing?" he asked. "Packing?" Lorz asked sounding confused. "SHIT!" Kai cursed from the couch. "Hahahahahaha you were too busy having fun that you forgot to start packing right?" Tyson said laughing. SMACK! Lorz slapped him really hard on the back of the head. "Hentai!" she screamed. "Owww ok, ok I'm sorry! But you guys better hurry up, we leave in two hours." "Thanks for telling us, we'll get started right now." Lorz said as Tyson headed for the door. "Sure you will. Just remember that you're meant to be putting clothes away not taking them off." He said as he reached the door before getting hit with one of the cushions that had previously been on the couch. "GET OUT!" Kai shouted. Tyson quickly shut the door but Kai and Lorz could still hear him laughing as he headed down the corridor.

- Lorz POV -

"He's such an idiot!" I muttered. "Guess we had better start packing." I said heading for our bedroom. "Do we have to?" Kai whined, making me laugh, "Do you have any idea how much you just sounded like Tyson?" Kai's eyes widened in shock, "That damn baka is infecting my brain!" he shouted. I started laughing again as I headed in our bedroom to start packing my belongings away. As I was filling my duffel bag a thought crossed my mind. Where am I going to go? All the guys stay with Tyson but I can't just assume that I'm going there to. Where can I go? I started to worry a little but didn't let it show on my face as Kai walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know you really should be packing but I really don't want you to let go." Because this might be our last time together. I thought which brought a horrible feeling to my chest. "Lorz, are you ok?" Kai asked sounding worried. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged and held onto me tighter, "No reason just you seemed sad all of a sudden." "Nope! No worries here!" I said faking a smile. "Good." He said as he kissed my neck then let me go to start packing away his own belongings.

* * *

Forfirith – Well there you go!

Kai – What do you mean she's got nowhere to go? Forfirith-Chan what's happening?

Forfirith – Weren't you listening? She was homeless remember?

Kai - **Wide-eyes** I…remember.

Forfirith – Thought so.

Kai – But she has to stay with me!

Forfirith – But what if Tyson wont let her?

Kai - **Magically produces Katana** Tysoooooon? **Starts to wander around**

Forfirith - **Sweat-drops** oooooooook not frightened in the least! (Lying)

Ray – Tyson better say yes or he's a dead man.

Forfirith – Well what you have to remember is I don't like Tyson much so him dying wouldn't bother me much so………

Kai – **In distance** SHE WILL HAVE A HOME DAMMIT!

Forfirith – We will see! Ray-Kun please?

Ray – Okies! Please RR for Forfirith-chan!


	24. Heading to where home is

Forfirith – Heyness everyone! I just looked at my profile since I changed a thing and decided to look to see how long it had been since I updated.

Kai – And?

Forfirith – Its was fooking ages ago! I didn't realise it was that long ago! I've had this chap written up on paper for a while (my comp was dead when I got inspired) but lost it! Plus I'm still going through exams, which is draining all my time! I have to sneak onto the computer while my parents are working!

Ray – You mean like you're doing just now?

Forfirith – I do indeed! So this chap should be a decent length, not! It's kinda short and basically pointless.

Ray – Someone's confident. (Sarcasm)

Forfirith – Really who?

Ray – **Sighs**

Forfirith – Ok then time to thank my reviewers!

_Karou-sweetheart_ – I was wondering what happened to you! I missed you! LOL! I couldn't end it there! Well I could have but I didn't want to! Hope you like what is come in the near future! Thankies for reviewing!

_Callie _– Glad you liked the last one! And as for what Tyson says, you'll just need to read on to find out! Cant give anything away here now can I? Lol, I love your long reviews! Thanks!

_pishcules_ – Lol you can kill Tyson if you want I don't mind! We can use everything and anything! Any random sharp pointy objects to poke him with and blunt ones to just plain hit him with! 15kl run? I'll need to remember that one! How did your pre-junior cert go? Not sure what it is but everything from when you were 3? I pity you! Hope it well and that you aren't a dead woman cause I love your reviews! Thanks for reviewing again!

"Talking" ( thinking and scene change ) /bit-beast talking/ (AN me interrupting! )

* * *

Chapter 24 – Heading to where home is. 

( Ray, Kai and Lorz's hotel room )

Kai had just packed away his last piece of clothing when he heard Lorz answering the door. He headed into the living room with his luggage and saw all of the Bladebreakers. "You ready Kai?" asked Max. "Yeah I'm done." "Good. We should go down to the lobby and wait for Mr D's limo." Everyone headed downstairs and left their bags in a room and headed to the lobby. (AN- I've used the word headed way too many times. I need a thesaurus)

( Lorz is still really quiet. Its strange, she was fine one minute then after Tyson she went all weird. ) Kai thought.

/ Maybe it is because of Tyson / Dranzer suggested.

( Yeah. Even the sight of him, never mind the sound of him could put you in a bad mood. )

/ But she isn't really in a bad mood, its more sadness. Drivinor feels the same way. /

( Yeah I guess you're right. Drivinor is feeling the same way you said? )

/ Yes. Of course! Hey wait, maybe it was something Tyson said. /

( Something he…Dranzer you're a genius! )

/ I am? I mean I know I am/

( Its because she doesn't know that she's coming back with us! She doesn't know what's happening! I completely forgot to tell her! I got a little…distracted.)

Kai leaned over to tell Lorz the news but was interrupted by Kenny announcing that the limo had arrived. ( I'll tell her later. ) Kai thought as he stood up and walked out of the hotel at Lorz's side.

( Airport )

Everyone was sitting around waiting for Mr D. to arrive, and they were all bored apart from Lorz who was nervous. Kai hadn't told her their plans yet because he wanted to tell her privately so that they guys didn't know that he had forgot to tell her because he got too distracted by her. They had already laughed at him enough for not packing, even Tyson had been packed and ready to go before his captain. ( Oh hurry up! I'm going to go insane if you take much longer! )Lorz thought as Mr D appeared from the huge crowds of people. Before he could reach the team, Lorz ran up to him and said, "Mr D? Can I talk to privately for a sec?" the rest of the team was confused to why Lorz had just run off to meet Mr D.

"Mr D, I'm just gonna say this basically. Where am I going to go? You of all people know that I don't have a home to go back to." Mr D smiled down at the teenager in front of him. "You don't have to worry. Tyson's grandfather has happily agreed to let you stay at his dojo with the rest of the team." "Really!" "Yes really." "I don't believe it! I'll have a home?" "Yes, Tyson's grandfather will look after you like he has done with the boys for the past two years." "Thank you Mr D! You don't know how much this means to me!" "Don't thank me," said the old man, "Thanks Kai." "Kai?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes. When you were in the hospital he contacted me to find out if you could stay with the team. So it is because of him you're going back with them." – I can't believe it! Kai did that…for me? – "You'd better head back to your team, you'll be leaving soon." He said as he handed her their tickets. "Ok thanks!" she said before she headed back to her team. She ran straight back to Kai and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything!" he added quickly. "Just for being you!" she said with smile making Kai confused. "Huh?" "I'll tell you later." She said as she heard the intercom calling them to their plane.

( Plane - Kai POV )

Lorz was sitting next to me and she was curled up against me and I had my arms wrapped around her. I looked down at her and smiled. Time for some revenge. I started to poke the top of her head with my index finger, to get revenge for her poking my cheek earlier. She tried to ignore me but after about a minute she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "What?" "Nothing," I replied, "I just wanted to see your eyes." She huffed at me and said, "Not fair, that was mine!" she said as she curled up against me again. Before she could get comfortable again I said, "Lorz I want to ask you something. She leaned off of me leaving me feeling a little cold due to the lack of her body heat. She took one of my hands and said, don't pout and what's up?" she said with a small smile. "I wasn't pouting." "Suuuuuure. You're bottom lip looks like a dustpan," she said with a giggle, "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well earlier when you had been talking to Mr D then you came up to me and kissed me?" Lorz nodded, "Well you said you would tell me why you did later and its later now, so tell me." She gave me a warm smile and said, "Kai you know why!" I shook my head causing her to sigh. "Fine play dumb." "Who's playing?" I said with a grin, "Good point you wouldn't need to play!" she said causing me to pout again. She laughed at me and flicked my bottom lip so that I would stop pouting. "That's better. Now the reason was that when I was in the hospital, you spoke to Mr D to see if I could stay with the team." I shook my head again, "I didn't." she looked at me with her head tilted slightly to the side to show her confusion.

"But Mr D said…" "I know what Mr D said." I interrupted, "But he's wrong. I wanted to know if you could come back with me. If he had said no, I would have gone wherever necessary to stay with you. Even if I had to leave the guys behind." I said seriously. Lorz looked so shocked like I had just told her something unbelievable like I was pregnant or something. Uggg bad thought. "K-Kai," she stuttered, "You would have done that…for me?" "You bet I would!" I said flashing her a smile that was meant for only her.

Lorz looked up at me showing more love in her electric blue eyes than seemed possible. "Kai you don't know what that means to me. Arigato." She said before pulling me in a kiss, which I happily returned. When we separated for air Lorz snuggled up against me again and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her again and I lay my head on top of hers and closed my eyes as well. "I love you Kai." Lorz whispered, "I love you to." I whispered back.

* * *

Forfirith – Well like I said, pointless but there you go! And as you can see Tyson didn't really have any say in whether Lorz stayed or not! 

Kai – That's because I took care of it!

Forfirith – Got it in one Kai-Kun! Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chap and that you all review! As it is the last one!

Ray – What!

Kai – YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!

Forfirith – Yeah I am!

Kai and Ray – Phew!

Forfirith – Lol! You guys are so gullible! Well I hope you all review anyways, even though there will be more! Bai !


	25. A home and some truth

Forfirith – Heyness everyone! Big apology, this should have been up a little earlier but my dad was messing around with the computer trying to free up some memory and took off my word program so I couldn't type anything up. But I found the disc to upload it again and everything's all sorted out now!

Ray – Her Dad should not be allowed near the computer.

Forfirith – Tell me about it. Any time he tries to do anything apart from read his emails something goes wrong. Literally every time, you would have thought he would have learned by now.

Ray – But apparently he hasn't.

Forfirith – Well on with the responses!

_pishcules_ – Image of perfection? I certainly agree! I thought he was too mushy but I thought, what the Hell? It's my fic I'll make him this way if I want! **Insert evil laugh** I've noticed it as well. I think his grandfather just wants a friend or ten! Honestly, the dude doesn't work so how can he afford to keep all those teenagers in his house? It doesn't make sense! The person who created Kai is amazing! He's an amazing piece of work! You have exams during the holidays? Man that's harsh! I only have 16 days left of school if you exclude the holidays and weekends. Then I'm back two days for exams then no more school! I leave forever! Thankies again for the cool and long! Review!

_HMgirlKristi_– Hey how are you? That review was a laugh! Thanks! Hope Kai didn't get you all! If so just threaten him with Hilary talking to him for 20 minutes or something and he'll back down! Hope you weren't getting slaughtered with chores aka the evilest things in the world! I'm a very anti-chore type person! Thanks again for the review!

_death scythe hell_ – I love your name! It reminds me of gundam wing! My newest favourite anime! I don't know if I could make him change! Besides I already know what gonna happen next and it isn't gonna be pretty! And to be honest my writing isn't that good I mean did you read the start of it? It sucked major balls! Not that it's improved much! So try posting something, you'd be surprised by the response you'd get! If you do ever post anything let me know ok? Thanks for the review!

_miaka54321_ – Don't cry! Lol! It wasn't that bad surely! Just kidding! Glad you enjoyed and sorry I made you cry! Thanks for reviewing!

_Kiro-strawberry_ – I reviewed! I explained why in my review but yet again I am so sorry! My damn account is out to get me I swear! It isn't even funny! I love your fic! Wonder why the email didn't work? Well if you update again and I don't review send the email to ok? Cause I really hate that I take so long to review your fic! Glad you liked my last chapter though! So Thankies for the review!

Forfirith – So many reviews! I love you all! Well on with the next chap!

(Stuff in here means scene change or POV change)

_Things in italics are thoughts_

/ Bit-beast talking /

(An means me interrupting!)

* * *

Chapter 25 – A home and some truth. 

(Tyson's Dojo)

Everyone sluggishly stepped out of the luxury bus that had brought them back to Tyson's dojo. It was very early in the morning and most of them hadn't slept well, except Lorz who had a very comfortable 'pillow'. They saw Tyson's grandpa waiting at the door waiting for them while their driver unloaded their belongings from the bus. "Yo homies what's happenin'?" everyone rolled their eyes at the unusual greeting. "What? Just welcoming my home dogs! Ah! You must be Lorz!" he half shouted. _Ok I am officially freaked! How old does this dude think he is? Ok mustn't think bad_ _things_ _about him, he is letting me stay with him after all. _"Yeah I'm Lorz, nice to meet you," she said bowing slightly. "Wow, no need to be so formal!" grandpa said. (An I don't know if he actually has a name so I'm officially calling him grandpa.)

"Sorry. I just want to say thanks for letting me stay in you home." "No worries! The more the merrier right?" he said happily. "Yeah, but still thanks." "Bladebreakers? That's all your stuff unloaded." The driver said. They all thanked him and he drove away. "Well come on in you all must be dead tired! Your rooms are all still the same and Lorz I've made you up your own room." Grandpa said as he led them all into the dojo. _My own room?_ "Wait did you just say a room of my own?" Lorz asked, as she was lead upstairs. "Yeah of course! Don't want you having to sleep on the same room as a guy! No privacy for a young lady." He said with a wink. "Thanks." "Stop thanking me home girl! Its no prob!"

Grandpa took her upstairs as the others headed into their own rooms on the way. When they reached her room Grandpa opened the door for her and she saw a beautiful black and silver room. The walls were black with silver designs on them and the bed had black satin sheets with matching silver designs. "Kai told me what type of room you would like so I got to work!" "You really didn't have to do this for me!" said a shocked Lorz, "I mean really, all of this for me?" "Of course! You're a friend of the team and of Tyson plus all the guys have a room designed for them so why shouldn't you? Couldn't have you left out now could we?" "Thanks so much Ummm what should I call you?" she asked embarrassedly. "Just call me grandpa, everyone else does." "Ok thanks, Grandpa." "No prob now go get some sleep. I'm sure you could use it." She nodded and headed into her own room.

She shut the door behind her and threw her stuff onto the floor before collapsing onto the soft bed. "This is great." She said into the sheets. She heard a knock at the door and told whoever it was to come in. she felt someone sit down next to her on her bed and she lazily opened one eye to look at the person. "Kai." "Well how do you like it?" he asked. "I love it! Its fantastic, just like you!" Kai blushed a little, still not being good at taking complements. "No problem, I thought you would like it." "I do." She said as she moved to sit on his lap so that she could hug him. He wrapped his arms around her as they both closed their eyes. "No ones ever done anything this nice for me before Kai, thank you so much." "Like I said its no problem, I'd do anything for you."

"You're so mushy." She said jokingly making Kai glare. "Plus your glares no longer have any effect on me because I know they are fake! You couldn't really glare at me if you tried!" "Damn you. I need to practice more," Kai said laughing. "Yeah I can imagine it now. You sitting in front of a mirror practicing a glare that's just for me." She said laughing, "Well then it's just like my smile, it's only for you," he said leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. After they kissed they lay down on Lorz's bed and they lay with Lorz's back against Kai's chest with his arms wrapped around her as they fell into deep sleep. (An Bet you all thought that was gonna be something else didn't you?)

(1pm at Tyson's Dojo.)

Everyone was awake and was in the fairly large kitchen having some lunch, cooked by Grandpa. "I love home cooking!" Tyson said with a mouth full of food. "Tyson that is so gross." Lorz said from across the table. "Sowy," he mumbled back with even more food in his mouth than before. Lorz shuddered in disgust as Kai sat down beside her with a normal amount of food on his pate, unlike Tyson who had enough to feed a small army. After everyone had finished eating they decided, or should it be said forced, Kai into letting them have the day off. He had wanted them to get straight back into training since they hadn't done much with Lorz being in the hospital. Bet they managed to get him to change his mind with some fake tears and pouts from both Max and Lorz. So now they were all at Tyson's huge back garden either talking, playing tag (An give you two guesses!) using a laptop or eating. "How did I let you all talk me into this?" Kai asked. "Because you love us!" Lorz said hugging him. "Hmpf. Debateable."

Lorz faked a look of pure hurt. "Kai. Are you trying to say you don't……love me?" she said with a small whimper at the end followed by a sniff as her eyes filled with tears. She took her arms away from Kai and sat away from him. Kai took one look at her and fell for her act hook line and sinker. "Lorz! Please come here I didn't mean it!" his answer was a loud sniff as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Lorz? Please?" _don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh! _Lorz thought as Kai crawled over to her. "Lorz come on don't be upset." He said as he wrapped her arms around her but she moved away from him, but Kai managed to catch a small glimpse of the smile that appeared on her face. _That little! She's joking! Oh this means war! _He thought as he looked around for some thing to use to get his revenge. _Perfect._

He quickly ran away from Lorz who was trying her hardest not to laugh, he grabbed the hose that was secured to the wall and turned the tap on and took his aim.

/ You know she will kill you for this/ Dranzer warned.

_Probably._

/ Aren't you even a little worried/

_Yup._

/ **Sigh** What am I going to do with you Kai/

I dunno, but when you figure it out let me know he thought as Lorz screamed as the freezing cool water made contact with her skin. "KAI HIWATARI! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" she screamed. "Thanks for the idea Ray!" Kai shouted before running away and leaving the hose still running. Lorz grabbed the hose and aimed it at Kai. "REVENGE IS SWEET!" she shouted, "You shouldn't have let go of the hose you idiot!" Ray shouted at a now soaking wet Kai. "Yeah, I kinda wasn't thinking." He mumbled. "I noticed." Ray said in-between laughs. "Does this mean were even and you're talking to me again?" Kai shouted over to Lorz. "WE are no way near even! This is war!" "WATER FIGHT!" Max shouted. And here started the first ever Bladebreakers water fight, which lasted most of the day. 

(That night at the Dojo)

Everyone had the time to get something to eat and dried off and they were now sitting in the living room watching a scary movie. Lorz was sitting on Kai with her head buried into his chest. "I didn't think you would be frightened of a scary movie." "Well I am, I hate horror. Its nearly as bad as chick flicks." "I thought you liked Miss Congeniality? (An me no own!) That's a chick flick." She huffed at him as she raised her head, "Lets just say I've made an exception cause Sandra Bullock kicks ass in it ok?" she screamed as she saw a apart of the movie she would rather have missed. "I hate you," she mumbled into his t-shirt. "Now we went through this earlier and I know it's not true." "Stop being difficult." She moaned. "Why its so much fun." He said teasingly. "Stop it or I will embarrass you." "Not likely." He replied. "Wanna bet?" she said as she started tracing patterns on his stomach with her fingers. "Lorz what are you doing?" Kai asked in an urgent whisper.

"Nothing." She said as she slipped her hands inside of his t-shirt making Kai gasp. "Stop it!" he whispered a little louder. "Why its so much fun." She said with a big smile as she quoted him. "No seriously! Your hands are cold." "Really?" she said innocently as she laid her hands flat against his stomach. "Please stop I'm sorry! Please." He said as Ray started to look at him funnily. "Do you promise to stop being difficult?" she asked as she continued to move her cold hands over his stomach. "Yes I promise I will no longer be difficult." "Ok then." She took her hands out of his t-shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. _I wonder if I could get her to do that again but with no one else here and with warmer hands?_ He thought to himself as he started to watch the movie again.

(After the movie)

Everyone was still a little tired so they all decided to get to bed early then get up early the next day and head out to the mall. They all went to their own rooms to get some sleep. Lorz changed quickly and brushed her long hair, then climbed into bed. _This is so comfy! I didn't even get to sleep in this bed properly because Kai was here. Not that I'm complaining or anything. _She thought to herself. She heard a noise coming from outside her room. _What the Hell is that?_ She quietly got out of bed and headed towards the door. She put her ear against it to try to hear what was outside. _Breathing? It's a person, but whom_? Just as she was about to open the door it opened and the person quickly stepped into her room and closed the door behind them. "Who is it?" she asked since she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. "Me." She sighed in relief as she recognised the voice. "Kai what are you ding here? Not that I'm all that bothered." She asked.

"I wanted to see you." "Well then you might need to put on a light cause its pitch black in here, and that's not just the walls." She said. Kai smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lorz returned the kiss without a second thought and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai started to walk forwards so that Lorz had to walk backwards but she lost her footing and Kai pulled her back up, but before he tried to walk again Lorz jumped on him and wrapped her legs around her waist so that she wouldn't fall. Kai led them over to her bed and laid her down on it so that he was on top of her, they never once broke their kiss. "Lorz I love you so much." He whispered as he started to kiss her neck. "I love you to Kai." He whispered back. Kai continued his assault on her neck and moved down to her collarbone before coming back up to meet up with her mouth again. Lorz had one hand running through his hair and the other was on his bareback (An yes he is shirt-less! **Smiles**) he broke their kiss to say something to her.

"Lorz. You now that I love you but there's something else I want to say to you." he said seriously. "Yeah what is it?" she asked a little worriedly, "Its ok you don't have to worry its just that this is a little embarrassing." She said as his cheeks turned pink. "Kai no matter what it is its ok." She said sitting up. He took her hands into his own and looked at her, the moon reflecting off of her giving her an angel-like glow. "Lorz this is gonna sound stupid but..." "I won't just tell me what's wrong." She said. "Well I love you and everything we do together but I just don't think I'm ready to have sex with you just now. That doesn't mean that I never will, its just that I don't want to rush into anything just yet." He said as the blush deepened. "Oh, Kai is that all? That's no problem because to be perfectly honest, I don't want to go any further than we already have right now either." "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah but I just didn't know how to tell you. Because I love you so much but I'm not ready for that either, if you think about it, in reality we've only known each other for what? Nearly two months? And we haven't even been going out that long! I mean I've spent most of the duration of our relationship in a hospital." She said making them both laugh. "Yeah when you look at it like that it makes sense." "Yeah, we are so mature!" Lorz said jokingly. "Well I am anyway." Kai said. "I won't even reply to that statement." "You just did." "See you're the immature one!" Lorz said pointing at him. "Very funny," he said taking her hand in his again. "I'm glad were both acting properly about this," Kai said suddenly being serious again. "Yeah, I don't want to rush into anything. I want it to be perfect." Lorz said, "So do I." Kai agreed. They kissed one last time before they curled up into Lorz bed. "Kai?" "Hmmm?" he said sleepily. "Thanks for coming in here tonight, I'm fucking scared." She said as she hugged him tighter. "Why do you think I suggested that particular movie?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Forfirith – No comment. 

Kai – What was that?

Forfirith – To be perfectly honest. I have no idea. I have no clue where any of that came from.

Kai – You must at least have a clue!

Forfirith - **Shakes head** Nope, nothing, nada, and zero.

Kai – **Sigh** Still at least I got to sleep with Lorz TWICE!

Forfirith – Don't get too excited.

Kai – **Suspicious** Why?

Forfirith – Because I actually know what gonna happen in the next chapter and you are gonna kill me.

Kai – **Angry** WHY!

Forfirith – Just trust me. Well that's that and this fic is nearly over for good this time! There's gonna be between 2 and 4 chapters left, it depends on how long I make each chapter! I can't believe it its nearly finished! My first fic nearly over! I honestly never thought I'd get this far! Well Bai everyone !


	26. Him

Forfirith – Dudes I hate this.

Ray – Hate what?

Forfirith – Well two things actually. First of all, I have exams coming up.

Ray – And second?

Forfirith – This fic is so close to being over! As in seriously!

Ray – But this is your first fic!

Forfirith – I know! How unfair is that? I really actually don't want this to end! But unfortunately it has to, and I know what's gonna happen right up to the end.

Ray – Can we have a sneak peek?

Forfirith – No! Ha ha, reviewer responses!

_Nightrage_– Hey there! I'm glad you've taken such an interest in all my fics! Hope you are enjoying them all! Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear again from you soon!

_Kiro-strawberry_ – I know its weird to see Kai being all mushy. It really wasn't meant to happen but it just kind of did. Trust me I wasn't expecting it! My mind just goes blank when I type! Not that it doesn't go blank at other times but that isn't the point! You'll have to just keep on reading to find out what's gonna happen.

_miaka54321_ – Thanks for the complement! I really didn't want to make them rush into anything because as Lorz said, she has spent most of the relationship in a hospital, so making them rush into something like that just didn't seem right! Thankies for the review!

_pishcules_ – Lol, that review was great! And every description you gave for Kai was 100 accurate! No one in their right mind could argue with that! I don't know if I'm gonna do a sequel, but I might if I get a good enough idea! Thanks for reviewing!

Forfirith – Big thank you to everyone for reviewing! You guys all rock! Well I hope you all like this chap even if it isn't exactly a happy one.

(Stuff in here means scene change or POV change)

_Things in italics are thoughts_

/ Bit-beast talking /

(An means me interrupting!)

* * *

Chapter 26 – Him.

The next morning everyone was awake much earlier than they had been the previous morning and they were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. Or in Tyson's case, attacking breakfast. "I swear that he isn't human." Lorz muttered to herself as she tried not to look at Tyson. Kai came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and she jumped, "He its only me." He said, "I know it's just that…THAT DAMN MOVIE HAS ME FREAKED!" she yelled making everyone in the kitchen laugh. "Oh come on it wasn't that scary." "Like hell it wasn't." Lorz argued back. "Well don't worry, no bad monsters are going to get you." Lorz just rolled her eyes as Kai sat down next to her. "Hey guys how about we head to the mall after breakfast? There's a new game out I want to buy." Tyson suggested. Everyone agreed and continued eating.

(At the mall)

When they got to the mall everyone split up. Tyson and Hilary head off towards the game shop, Max and Kenny head for the Beyblade store and Kai, Ray and Lorz head for a music store. After a while of trying to decide which album looked better Lorz began to feel like she was being watched. She put down the albums and looked around. _That's weird; I could have sworn someone was watching me._ She looked around again but no one was paying her any attention._ Must just be my imagination._ She spotted Kai and Ray and headed off quite quickly still really slightly uneasy. "Hey guys," "Hey Lorz." "Hey, come on its time to meet everyone else for lunch." They headed up to the food court and saw Tyson and the others already at a table. While they were eating Lorz still felt like she was being watched, but wouldn't tell any one. _I'm just paranoid; it's because of that stupid movie last night. Yeah that's it._ She thought trying to convince herself.

(3 hours later)

(An I'm skipping a lot aren't I?) They all left the mall and Kenny decided to head home to analyse the new Beyblade pieces he had bought, Max and Ray headed to the park in search of Beybladers, Tyson and Hilary headed off to Tyson's dojo while Kai and Lorz went to the grass hill next to the bridge. (An You know what I'm talking about right? It's in the show all the time.) They lay on the grass next to one another looking at the sky as the sun started to set. "Its so pretty isn't it?" Lorz asked. "Yeah its beautiful." They sat and admired the sunset for a while longer when Lorz started to feel like she was being watched again. She sat up and looked around but couldn't see any one or anything. "Lorz are you alright?" Kai asked as he sat up. Lorz ignored him and continued to look around, "Lorz?" Kai asked starting to sound a little worried at her lack of response.

"Lorz!" he half yelled which frightened Lorz making her look at him, "What?" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice, "Are you ok? You completely spaced out on me there, plus you look scared to death." He said taking her hand into his own. "Yeah I'm ok, I just feel like someone is watching me, its creeping me out." She confessed. "Did the movie creep you out that much?" Kai asked her seriously. "Yeah, must have been." She said so that Kai wouldn't worry any more. "You want to head home?" she nodded and Kai stood up and helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. _This feels a bit better but I still cant get rid of this feeling that something is gonna happen and that someone's watching me. Please let me be wrong._ She thought as she moved in closer to Kai.

(Much later on that night)

Everyone had opted to watch another movie, but thanks to Lorz's request, it wasn't a scary movie. They picked one of Lorz's favourites, The Twins Effect, since they all felt guilty about making her so paranoid. (An I do not own that completely amazing film!) They were just getting to the good part when gramps walked in and said, "Yo homies how's it hangin'?" everyone sweat dropped and groaned as Max paused the film. "What do you want gramps?" asked a rather ticked off Tyson, "I'm here to tell my home girl Lorz that there is someone here who wants to see her." "Who is it gramps?" she asked. "He doesn't want me to tell you, he wants it to be a surprise." Lorz looked at him confusedly as she tried to think whom it could be. _Must just be a fan or something._ She thought as she climbed off of Kai, "Don't start that until I come back." She said over her shoulder as she walked out the room.

But as soon as she left the bad feeling she had all day returned with a vengeance. _Just clam down! It's probably just some fan-boy wanting a picture and an autograph._ She thought as she walked slowly towards the door. When she got there, she took a deep breath before opening the door, when she did she saw the dark eyed man that had haunted her all her life.

* * *

Forfirith – All done!

Kai – WHAT!

Forfirith – What do you mean what?

Kai – You cannot end it there!

Forfirith – I could if I wanted to but it's called a joke!

Kai - **Death glare**

* * *

_No, not him! Not here!_ Lorz screamed in her head as she looked at the man in front of her. He was in his mid thirties, short green hair, very muscular and had dark violet eyes. She looked at him right in the eye and was too terrified to move, "Hello Lorz, how have you been?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers of fear down Lorz's spine. She continued to just stand there and stare at him even though her brain was telling her body to slam the door shut and lock it, but her body just wouldn't comply. "What? No hello for your dear uncle?" Lorz remained glued to the spot with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Suddenly, his voice dropped even lower and took on a very dangerous tone, " I asked you a question and I expect an answer, don't make me force you!" he said through gritted teeth.

Lorz managed to get over her shock just enough to say, "Hello Uncle. How have you been?" she asked never once taking her eyes off of the man in front of her. "I would be doing better if my slave hadn't run off never to be seen again. But here you are all fit and healthy, famous as well." He said with a sick smile across his face, he grabbed her arm that was still on the door and pulled her closer to him so that he had to whisper. "If you wanted to hide from me you shouldn't have become famous you stupid whore. In case you didn't notice it gains you a lot of unwanted attention." Lorz tried to pull back from him but he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back.

"Now that I've found you again I'm going to make you sorry that you even thought about running away!" he said and to prove that he was being serious he reached inside of his coat and pulled out a small dagger that was covered in small blood stains. Lorz's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the blade, making her uncle smirk. "You remember this don't you?" he asked as he twirled the blade in one hand while the other kept a firm grip on Lorz's arm, _it looks so innocent just flashing there against the light, but that thing is in no way innocent especially not in his hands._ Lorz thought as she looked at the blade. Her uncle was just about to speak again when they heard, "Lorz are you ok?" Lorz looked around and saw Kai standing at the door that separated the hall from the living room.

Kai saw the look in Lorz's eyes then noticed the grip the person at the door had on her arm making his anger flare up. "What the Hell are you doing to her? Let her go right now!" Kai demanded as he began to move forward towards Lorz, "Stop right there!" Lorz's uncle shouted as he pulled Lorz against his chest and held the dagger to her throat. Kai immediately stopped walking so that he wouldn't hurt Lorz. _I cant give this creep any excuse to hurt Lorz, but how can I get her away from him with out her getting hurt?_ Kai thought to himself as her uncle smirked at the control he had over everyone in the room. Max and the others ran into the hall since all the shouting had alerted them that something wasn't right. When they saw what was happening they all panicked. "What's going on here?" Max asked, "Its simple really." Lorz's uncle said with a huge smirk on his face again, "You're all gonna say goodbye to your friend here because none of you are going to see her again." "You can't do that!" shouted an angry Tyson.

"Who cant? She was my slave before and she's gonna be it again, failing that I'll kill her." He said calmly like he was reciting what he had eaten for dinner the night before. By this point, Kai was beyond furious. _No one touches, let alone threatens my girlfriend and gets away with it._ He tried to move closer towards them while the man was talking to the other but he was spotted and the dagger that was against Lorz throat moved back up. "Tut, tut, tut. I thought you listened, any closer and I'll kill her." He said as he began to slowly back out of the door pulling Lorz along with him. Kai took a small step forward as the man pulled Lorz right of the dojo. "WHAT PART OF DON'T MOVE DIDN'T YOU GET!" the man screamed out then Kai heard a sound that nearly ripped his heart in two, Lorz screaming out in pain.

* * *

Forfirith – Ok this time I am really ending it!

Kai – You have until the count of three…

Forfirith- Ummm Kai?

Kai – one…

Forfirith – I'm screwed.

Kai – TWO.

Forfirith – Later! **Runs**

Kai – THREE! YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN! **Chases Forfirith**

Ray – Ummm while Kai attempts to kill Forfirith would all you nice people please review?

Forfirith – Kai NO PLEASE!

Tyson – Dude someone should really help her…

Ray – **Sigh** I guess I'll do it.

Max – Better him than us! Please R&R!


	27. Lorz is taken!

Forfirith – KAI'S A MEANIE!

Kai – Am not.

Forfirith – You nearly killed me you freak! If it wasn't for Ray who knows what you would have done to me! So thanks Ray!

Ray – No problem.

Kai – Suck up.

Forfirith – **Smacks Kai over the head** Shut up you! Well time to thank my reviewers!

_ZaniteZanitiy_ – Thanks for all your reviews! Glad your enjoying!

_HMgirlKristi_ – Kai is soooo mean to us! Thanks for trying to save me though! Means a lot! Damn I'm so mushy! At least Ray saved us! **Hugs Ray** thanks for the review, it really cheered me up with my exams and stuff happening!

_pishcules_– Lol, I would say calm down but I don't know if that would be wise or not! Mwahahahahaha! And no worries Ray saved me…just! Kind, sound and totally awesome Forfirith? You're WAY too kind! But I'm not complaining! Lol, I love your reviews! They always make me smile! Sorry I took so long to update but I've been really busy. Chibi dance rocks! Thanks for reviewing!

_miaka54321_ – Is it really that obvious? Lol, I'm joking. I know its way obvious, I was gonna write the next part but it would have been too long so I just thought I'd wait and write it now. Thanks for reviewing!

_Erika _– If only it was possible to send him to Jupiter or the Sun, I definitely wouldn't be complaining! In fact, I don't know any one who would! You'll find out in this chapter what happens, I think! **Sweat drop** I'm still not completely sure where I'm gonna end this one yet! Thanks for the 2 reviews!

_Raysgirl_ – If you've only read chap 1 then they do get longer I promise! Hope you see this now that I think about it. Well thanks for the review anyways!

_Callie_ – Of course I can forgive you! You are one of my fave reviewers! Glad you liked! I'm so glad that you enjoy this fic! I hope you like this chap as it may be the last…Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Forfirith – Big thank you to everyone both old and new reviewers. I just have to say I still haven't decided whether or not this will be the last chapter or the second last so I'll let you know at the end ok? Just make sure you don't cheat and check ok! So now on with the chapter!

(Stuff in here means scene change or POV change)

_Things in italics are thoughts_

/ Bit-beast talking /

(An means me interrupting!)

* * *

Chapter 27 – Lorz is taken!

"WHAT PART OF DON'T MOVE DIDN'T YOU GET!" the man screamed out then Kai heard a sound that nearly ripped his heart in two, Lorz screaming out in pain. Kai looked out to his girlfriend who had blood dripping down her neck, which looked even worse because of the rain that had started to pour down. "Don't make me kill her because don't think that I wont!" Lorz's uncle shouted, "Lorz can back me up on this one cant you?" he asked as he pressed the dagger closer to her neck again, "Yes." She whispered before she winced in pain since the dagger cut her skin again because of how close it was to her skin.

"Who the Hell are you anyway?" shouted an angry Ray whose eyes had turned to slits, "Didn't Lorz tell you all about me?" he asked he laughed loudly as they all shook their heads. "Lorz I'm hurt." He said while laughing, "Well I think you should tell them all now don't you?" she knew better than to say no. "Guys, this guy is my uncle." The guys all gasped as her uncle started laughing again. (AN man does he laugh a lot or what?) "How can you treat your own family like that?" an angry Tyson shouted, "Its easy," he replied while slowly edging away from the teens "I have no conscience." He said with a sick smile.

"You sick bastard!" Kai shouted, "Now, now control that temper of yours boy or Lorz will be the one to pay for it." He said as he watched the look in Kai's face change from fury to worried, "Good boy." He said mockingly. "Now be good little kiddies and let me and my niece leave quietly or she will be leaving in a body bag alright?" he threatened. "Now say goodbye Lorz, don't be rude." He said as he opened the back door to the van that was parked on the street in front of the house. Lorz looked at them all, her eyes full of fear, sadness and hatred, "Goodbye guys," she said as her voice started to break as she held in her tears, "I'll never forget you all!" she managed to say before her uncle threw her into the back of the van and slammed the door before jumping into the drivers seat the engine was already running and before he left he shouted, "Don't call the police or she dies." He quickly put the van in gear and sped off.

"DAMN IT!" Kai shouted as he fell to his knees and slamming his fists against the ground. "Damn it damn it damn it!" he shouted over and over again. Ray crouched down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "He took her…how could I let him take her away from me so easily? I should have done something! I'm useless." Kai said to himself, Ray's eyes showed much sympathy for his friend. _Why Kai? Why does he always have to suffer? Why is everything good in his life taken away from him? He doesn't deserve it._

"There was nothing you could have done Kai and you know it. If we had tried to do anything he would have killed her." "He's right you know Kai." Said Max who looked like he was about to cry, "Don't worry buddy, we'll get her back, somehow." Tyson said trying to cheer his friend up. "But how?" asked Kai his voice slightly higher than usual, "How? We have no idea where he took her!" everyone remained silent unable to answer Kai. "I have an idea!" Max said cheering up a little, he crouched down next to Kai and asked, "Did Lorz have her Beyblade with her Kai?" "Yeah." He replied monotonously.

"Yes!" Max cried as he jumped into the air with a smile on his face making everyone look at him, "We can use Kenny's bit-beast searcher to locate Drivinor so that we can find her." "Max you're a genius!" Ray shouted as he ran the Dojo to call Kenny. "See Kai, we will get her back." Said a now optimistic Tyson, "Thanks Tyson." He said as he stood up and headed back into the dojo with the others.

(Meanwhile in the van)

Lorz was sitting in a corner of the van with her knees tucked under her chin. _Why did he have to come after me again? What did I do to deserve this? I must have royally screwed up in a past life or something._ She thought to herself. A minute later she felt familiar warmth from her pocket she looked down and pulled out her Drivinor blade, making the bit-chip glow brightly.

/ Don't worry Lorz I contacted Dranzer and he said that Kai and the others are already working on a plan to save you/ Said her bit-beast said happily.

_No they cant!_

/ Why not/ Replied a confused Drivinor

_If they get hurt it will be all my fault!_

/ No it wont! It will be that pathetic excuse for a human beings fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for this! And don't worry they wont get hurt. /

Before Lorz could reply the van shuddered to a halt and she heard her uncle leave the van. _Well if he thinks he still has power over me he is sadly mistaken. I'm gonna put up one hell of a fight._ Lorz thought as the doors of the van were thrown open and her uncle smiled into the van, thinking he was intimidating her. "Come here." "No." he raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" he asked. "I said no, Robert." She said calling him by his first name. He growled at her, "You little whore I said come here right now!" he roared, "And I said no! What part didn't you understand?" she yelled back as she stood up. "Bitch." He said as he climbed into the van with the intention of pulling her out by the hair. Lorz smirked as she jumped forward before he was completely in the van and punched him on the temple making him lose his balance and fall out of the van.

She jumped out of the van and over him with only socked feet and before she could run away he grabbed her ankle making her fall, she quickly turned over and shouted, "I'm not as weak as I was all those years ago. If you want to make me your slave then tough shit!" she shouted as she kicked his hand away and as quickly as she could got to her feet and tried to run away but Robert (An It was getting annoying calling him Lorz's uncle all the time.) was up nearly as fast and grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. "I don't think so." He said before he punched her in the temple hard enough to knock her out. "Stupid bitch never learns." He said as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

(Meanwhile at the Dojo)

Kenny had arrived at the dojo a while before and had Dizzi hooked up to the main power supply so that he could use his bit-searcher to locate Drivinor. "Ant luck yet?" asked an anxious Ray after about twenty minutes. "No, not yet, there is so many bit-beasts so I'm having trouble narrowing down Drivinor's signal." The computer Whiz answered. Kai growled in the background as he continued to pace around the room. Tyson found that extremely annoying but even he had enough sense to know not to aggravate an already pissed off Kai, it was like putting your hand into a tank of starving piranhas. Stupid and painful.

After another hour, which felt like an eternity to everyone there, Kenny said, "I think I've found her." Everyone ran to the laptop to see where she ran. Needless to say Kai was there first. "Where is she?" he asked urgently. "She's at the harbour, in one of the old ware houses. I don't know which one, I can't tell from here, its too far away." Kai nodded, "Got it, I'm going after her." He said as he grabbed his shoes and blade but before he could leave Ray grabbed his arm, "What?" he asked angrily glaring at his raven-haired teammate.

"Were coming with you." "Its too dangerous." Kai said simply. "We don't care! Lorz is our friend and so are you! We wont abandon you!" Tyson shouted. Kai sighed in defeat, "Fine but don't expect me to wait on you, if you fall behind then tough, got it?" he said sternly. Everyone nodded as they grabbed shoes and jackets before heading out towards the harbour.

* * *

Forfirith – I've decided that this isn't the last chapter. I'll write another one again soon for you all ok?

Kai – I really want to hurt you right now.

Forfirith – I thought as much, but just remember that I control what happens so if you're mean to me then I'm mean to Lorz.

Kai – I hate you.

Forfirith – I love you to! Bai everyone! Please review!


	28. It's over

Forfirith – Heyness everyone! Sorry about the wait but you really should be used to it by now!

Kai – Yeah because you're never on time.

Forfirith- Technically I'm not late cause I didn't set myself any deadlines.

Kai – **Glares**

Forfirith - Time to thank all my lovely reviewers!

_SandraZaniteZanitiy_ – Glad you're enjoying I hope this chapter is good enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!

_Junko _– Hee hee suspense is fun cause I sort of know what gonna happen next! Hope you enjoy this chap, as it may be the last! Thanks for the review!

_HMgirlKristi_ - **prods Kai Is** he dead? **Kai twitches** Nope? Ok then! Go Robert for saving you! Kai is so mean! Thanks for the review, they always make me laugh!

_miaka54321_ – I know I am so mean to her! Lol, I feel kinda bad but its all for the story! Sorry about the wait, I always forget when I last updated then when I finally check it's been like months or something! So I'm really, really sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

_Wolf of Fire_ – I love your name! I'm glad you like and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for the review!

_Kiro-star_ – I know I couldn't believe that I wrote that Tyson done something smart! It's like saying that going to the dentist doesn't hurt! Its wrong! Ahem, sorry about that. Thanks for the review and you'll find out if the guys make it in time in this chapter!

_pishcules_ – Lol your question rocks! Trust me I want to send the **BEEEEEEEEPPP** into the farthest reaches of Hell personally. But since that isn't really possible I guess I'll have to see what happens next and so will you! Mwahahahahaha! Lol thanks for the review and for all the encouragement you've given me over the course of this story! Its means a lot!

Forfirith – I just want to say a huge great big thank you too every single person who has both reviewed and read this story! Thanks for all your encouragement even though this fic does kinda suck! Especially the first two chapters, I was so hyper when I wrote them! Well I know present to you all the final chapter of The Newest Member of the Bladebreakers! **Sobs**

(Stuff in here means scene change or POV change)

_Things in italics are thoughts_

/ Bit-beast talking /

(An means me interrupting!)

* * *

Chapter 28 – Its over. 

(In the warehouse)

(Lorz POV)

I'm lying curled up in a ball trying to protect myself from Robert's ruthless assault as best I can. He has been whipping my with his leather belt even before I had woken up. _Why me? Why did God decide that I must be the one to suffer? What did I do to deserve this pain?_ I thought to myself as Robert landed a sharp blow to my now exposed side. My clothes are torn because of the beating. They are dirty from the disgusting floors from which I have been reduced to lying on.

"You're a worthless whore! I'll teach you to run away from me!" Robert yelled as he kicked me. I bit my bottom lip so that I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. I knew that was what he wanted. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but I refuse not to let them fall. I wont let him see me cry. He stops kicking me and grabs a hand-full of my hair and pulls my face close to his and he laughs right in my face.

"Did you really think you would escape me forever?" he said mockingly. "You will never be free from me, I'll always find you. I'll always own you," he said with a sick smile across his features. I felt my blood boil from my anger. "I belong to no one." I whispered. "What did you say?" I growled as my anger level continued to grow, "I said that I belong to no one!" I yelled right in his face.

He looked at me slightly surprised that I had the courage to scream at him like that then his look of shock faded into anger. "You think so? Well your wrong! You are my property and you will do as I tell you or you will suffer the consequences!" "I'm not afraid of you any more!" "Really? Cause you look petrified to me." He said as he through me against the hard wall. I groaned as I tried to push myself off of the floor. When I was on my knees a memory ran through my head.

(Flashback)

Lorz felt like her heart was breaking, "Kai...look at me." He shook his head and she huffed. "Kai? Please look at me." She pleaded. When he didn't turn around she put her hand under his chin and turned his head to hers. "Kai it was just a dream, I'm not really dead, even though I act it when you wake me up sometimes." She said causing Kai to smirk. "Don't worry about me Kai, I know nothing will happen to me, not with you protecting me." "And I will, I'll protect you forever Lorz, that I promise you!" Kai said. "I know you will." She said before she leaned in for a kiss.

(End flashback)

_Kai, I'm so sorry but you can't protect me from him. I have to do this myself if I ever want to see you again. I'll find a way to escape again. No matter what the cost._ I stood up shakily and glared at my uncle. "I can't believe you still haven't learned your lesson yet wench." He said as he laughed at me, "Shut up!" I yelled, "Just shut the Hell up!" "Humph, just who do you think you're impressing?" "I'm not here to impress anyone." I ran at him and because of his shock his brain luckily didn't tell his body to move fast enough, giving me a perfect chance to punch him in the jaw.

I smirked as dropped the belt and took two steps back to regain his balance but before he could fully recover I started my own assault. I attacked with everything I had hoping it would be enough. But one moment of dizziness was enough for him to gain the advantage and send me flying head first into a wall making my dizziness twice as bad and my head to hurt even more. Just as he was about to walk forward and resume kicking the shit out of me a loud screeching sound made us both wince. "What the Hell?" he murmured as he headed out of the small room he had me locked in.

(Normal POV)

Robert ran out of the room and to the railings and looked at the floor below him where a bunch of teenagers were standing. He growled loudly to himself, "Its those brats!" he ran back into the room where Lorz was supporting herself against the grimy wall as she tried to stand. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up so that only the tips of her toes were still touching the ground. "How did they find you?" he growled threateningly at her. "Who?" "Don't play dumb those pathetic people you call your friends!"

Lorz's eyes widened. _They're here? The found me? They actually came!_ She shouted happily in her head. "My friends are not pathetic." Lorz spat in Robert's eye making him let her go so he could wipe his eyes then Lorz felt a huge rush of adrenaline run through her at the thought of seeing her friends and most importantly, Kai again. Deciding to put the adrenaline to good use Lorz quickly delivered a fast kick combo to Robert sending him half way across the room as she ran for the door.

She ran out the room and looked over the railings just as Robert had done and she saw her friends looking around the ware house, she wanted to cry for joy but she knew that she wasn't safe yet and neither were her friends. "GUYS! I'm UP HERE!" Lorz yelled catching everyone's attention. Kai gasped when he saw the state she was in. her clothes were basically rags; her beautiful hair was messed up and was matted with blood. She has marks all over her face and arms.

"I'm coming Lorz!" he yelled to her as he made a beeline for the set of steel steps that were just to his left. Kai took the steps two at a time and as he reached the top Lorz gifted him with a huge smile even though she was in a lot of pain. The rest of they guys were on their way up as well. Kai took a few steps forward towards Lorz then stopped when he uncle burst out of the room right behind her.

His eyes widened as he saw the dagger back in his hand again. "Lorz watch out!" he yelled, Lorz turned round just in time and managed to throw herself to the side, narrowly missing the blade that went through the steel landing. (A Just so you know the landing is really long and pretty wide. It's made from that sort of criss-cross metal stuff. I do know what its called I just cant remember at this precise moment!) All the guys had gasped in relief as the blade missed Lorz.

"Leave her alone!" Max shouted. "Yeah she's never done anything to you!" Tyson yelled. "Shut up! You shouldn't have interfered!" Robert yelled as he turned to the side so that he could see Lorz as she stood up. The rage of knowing that people cared for her made him lash out at her punching her on the face before he grabbed her wrist and threw her forcefully back in the room.

"No one is getting near her! You hear me? No one." He shouted sounding crazier by the second. "Move out of the way and let me see her!" Kai demanded making Robert laugh. "What makes you think I'm going to take orders from some punk-ass kid like you?" Kai found his rage growing inside of him and he lost all sane thoughts as he charged at Robert and ramming him into the nearest wall. Kai and Robert continued to fight as the others ran into the room where Lorz was to see how badly she was wounded.

Ray got to her first and crouched beside her. He noted that she was breathing way to sharp and fast. "Lorz can you hear me?" he asked worriedly. "Of course I can I'm not deaf you know." She said with a small smile on her face. "Guys? Thanks so much for coming to save me." "Its no problem, you're our friend so we'll look out for you no matter what. You're like a sister to all of us." Ray said. "And annoying one at times but we would change you." Tyson said. "Look who's talking." Max said making Lorz laugh.

Suddenly she stopped, "Lorz?" "Where's Kai." The guys all looked at one another then they looked out to where the fight was still commencing. "I have to go to him," Lorz said as Ray helped her up. "I wont let him get hurt because of me!" she rushed out of the door as fast as she could and she saw Robert and Kai both bloody and bruised squaring off to one another. "You put up quite a fight for a kid," "I'm not a kid." Kai said as he continued to glare at the man in front of him. "If you say so." Robert said as he slowly pulled something out of his back pocket. Lorz's eyes widened as he realised what it was.

She realised that Robert had quickly put a small blade into his fist so that when he would hit Kai, he would have to deal with both the punch and the razor sharp blade concealed in his hand. As Robert headed towards Kai, whom had no room to dodge Lorz made a quick decision.

She ran forwards and yelled "NOOOO!" at the top of her voice. As she rugby tackled Robert against the railings that gave way sending them both to the floor below. All the guys shouted and ran to the edge to see two unmoving bodies lying covered by broken crates. Everyone headed for the stairs apart from Kai who just jumped off the landing and landed next to the pile of debris that held the body of his girlfriend.

He continually shouted her name as he moved broken crates out of his way searching for her body. The lack of response from the normally loud teen sent shivers up his spine. "Lorz please answer me!" Kai yelled as his friends joined in the search. Then Kai seen a small pale hand sticking out from underneath a large crate, "I found her." Kai shouted to his friends who ran over as quickly as the debris would allow them as Kai pushed the crate off of Lorz and dropped to his knees at her side.

He lifted the top part of her torso into his arms and buried his face into her hair. "Guys the police will be here any minute." Kenny announced. "Screw the police we need an ambulance." Kai shouted. No one took that as an insult because they could only imagine what Kai was going through at that moment. "Lorz?" "Kai whispered gently, "Lorz please…you have to wake up. You have to do it…for me. I know I don't deserve to have someone as caring and beautiful in my life, but Lorz…I need you in my life."

A large sob escaped him as his shoulders began to shake, Max was already in loud hysterical tears behind them as Tyson tried his hardest to hide his tears as he comforted the blonde teen. Kenny was too shell-shocked to do any thing while Ray stood watching over the two with silent tears staining his face. Soon the sound of sirens filled the warehouse as the police entered the building. One well-built cop walked over to the crying teens and grimaced at what he saw.

Two paramedics with a stretcher between them entered shortly after and headed to the teens as well. One of the paramedics was a kind faced woman who said, "Son? You're going to have to let her go if you want us to help her." As softly as she could. Kai lifted his tear-streaked face out of Lorz's hair and nodded once to show that he understood. The woman smiled at him in a reassuring way as her and her partner gently lifted Lorz onto a stretcher and put an oxygen mask over her face.

The police officer that had been first on the scene had spotted Robert's body and called another paramedic to check on him. The paramedic shook his head as he look at the teens, "I'm sorry but he's dead. There is a massive wound on his head. I'm assuming it must have been head trauma but I wont know for sure until I take his body to the coroner at the hospital. The teens nodded numbly, all silently happy that he was dead because of the pain he had inflicted on their friend.

Kai followed the paramedics as the wheeled Lorz's body into the ambulance. The police officer offered to drive the rest to the hospital. Kai held Lorz's hand as the paramedics done everything they could to make sure that they kept Lorz alive. _You have to live. You just have to! You've changed me Lorz, I can't go back t the way I was before I cant! _It took twenty minutes for the ambulance to reach the hospital. When Lorz was wheeled in the kind faced paramedic put a hand on Kai's shoulder and said, "I'm afraid you can't go with her."

"I have to! I can't leave her!" Kai shouted at the woman in front of him, "I know you are upset but the best thing you can do for her know is let me take a look at your wound. How do you think she'll feel knowing that you're hurt hmmm?" Kai tried to glare at the woman but it was no use, he knew she was right. He hung his defeat and allowed the woman to led him to a small cubicle where so preceded to clean up the wounds Robert had given him.

(6 hours later)

All the guys were sitting in the hospitals cafeteria waiting for any news on Lorz's condition. There were sad faces all around; even Max didn't have it in him to try to cheer everyone up like he would usually do. They were all exhausted both physically and mentally. A few minutes later a very tired looking Doctor walked up to the teens and said. "You are the people that are here with the young girl called Lorz aren't you?" "Yes we are." Kai said in monotone. "Well I'm here to tell you that she is now out of theatre." "SO we can go see her?" Max asked as he perked up a little.

"Yes but I must warn you she is very weak and is still unconscious but she will live," he said making everyone sigh in relief, "If you'll follow me I'll show you to her room." The guys all quickly followed behind the Doctor mentally wishing he would hurry up. He eventually stopped in front of a small door and looked at the teens. "I can't let you see her for long so be quick." He said as he opened the door.

They all silently walking into the room and stared at their friend, she was lying on top of pale white sheets, which made her skin look even paler. He looked very sickly and weak, but they had never been happier to see her. "I can't believe she's ok." Ray whispered. "Yeah everything went in slow motion when she attacked him." Max said, "I nearly took a heart attack when the railing gave way." Tyson added, "What are the chances of that happening?" Kenny wondered aloud. The only person who stayed silent was Kai who was standing next to her with her cold hand in his.

Ray whispered something to the guys who all nodded and quietly left the room leaving Ray, Lorz and Kai in the room. Ray walked forward and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, "She'll be fine. I'll leave you with her ok?" "Yeah, thank you Ray." Ray smiled at his friend as he also quietly left the room. The room was silent apart from the breathing of both people in the room and the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

"Lorz? Can you hear me? **Sigh** Why do you always put yourself in danger for me? I don't understand it. Why would you continually risk your life for mine?" Kai asked as he lowered his head. "Because I love you." Kai's head snapped up and he looked at Lorz as her eyes opened the tiniest bit. "What?" "I do all these crazy thing because I love you so much Kai. I'd rather die than see you in pain." "Idiot! Don't you realise that the thing that would hurt me the most is you dying?" "Never thought about it like that." She replied honestly.

"Lorz, please stop getting hurt. I don't know if I could take seeing you in this place again." "So we not planning on having kids then?" she said smirking and holding back a laugh. "What are you implying?" "That I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want loads of little Kai's and Lorz's running around kicking the crap out of one another." She said making them both laugh. "But still not for a while any way." "Obviously, you're in no condition for anything right now." Kai answered. "Oh I wouldn't go that far," Lorz said as she pulled Kai into a kiss.

"Now we can be free from everything, he's gone." Kai said making Lorz eyes snap open. "He's what?" "He died after the fall. He'll never hurt you again." Lorz looked up at Kai as tears began to fill her eyes making Kai worried. "Lorz what's wrong?" he asked frantically, "Does it hurt? Will I get a nurse?" Lorz grabbed his wrist as he stood up to get a nurse. "No its fine its just that……I cant believe that I'll never have to see his face again except from in my nightmares." Lorz said as tears once again stained her face.

"Don't worry Lorz I'll always be there to protect you from everything, even in your dreams." Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Lorz in a protective embrace…………

_**THE END!**_

* * *

Forfirith – That the longest thing I've ever written! **Suddenly realises something** Oh my god I don't believe it! Its over! **Sobs and gets comforted by Ray**

Ray – Its ok Forfirith, really there will always be more fics! Like multi-talented!

Forfirith – But this was my first ever fic! I've been writing this for over a year! **Sobs** It's all over folks! I hope you all enjoyed cause I know that I enjoyed writing for you all! Please review! BAI I LOVE YOU ALL! **Waves like a lunatic**


End file.
